An Angel's Promise
by Xxsolitude angelxX
Summary: Christine decides to run away from her abusive father, but when she does she runs straight into the arms of a masked man who promises his protection. Modern day *My first story, please excuse some of the mistakes that you may find*
1. Escape this Hell

_Escape this Hell _

_Chapter 1_

"_Please, don't take Christine! You've already have taken everything else from me, please… just don't take Christine!" he was on his knees and sobbing then without warning the gun went off. _

I woke up at 7:00 am thinking about the dream I've been having, for as long as I can remember it's always the same dream, I can't see whose talking but I know it has something to do with me.

I get out of bed put out my outfit for the day on my bed then head to my bathroom to clean myself up. Sick of standing I turn off the shower knob and get out. Rapping a towel around myself then wiping the off the mirror for a better look at myself.

I look at myself and I see the scar on my cheek and the burse to complete it. No doubt that have to come with a story of how this happened: "playing with my dog to roughly", "I ran into a door", or "I tripped" those are always my excuses.

There was a light knock on my bathroom door, "Come in"

As the door opened my father appeared on the other side, as he comes in not caring that I only have a towel on, he looks at my face and smirks "Better cover that up good wouldn't want people to think someone is beating you."

"No, wouldn't want anyone thinking that" I said as look back in the mirror wishing I could tell someone.

"I want you wear something other then that God awful shirt" pointing at the simple green T-shirt on my bed.

"Why?" I asked curiously "I don't see anything wrong with it."

He looked at me then, I know that look it was the look of if-you-don't-do-what-I-say-you-will-be-sorry look. So save my self the trouble I simply said "Ok, I'll put on the brown sweater you got for me."

He smiled "Good, now hurry up or you're going to be late for school." He said as walked out my bathroom; when I was fully sure he was gone from my room the tears broke lose.

This wasn't new there is not a day goes by when I'm not in tears, doesn't matter if its day or night I'm always in tears. And the question that runs through my mind is _what kind of father beats his child on a daily basis? _Of coarse that question is never answered.

After a few minutes of crying I apply my make-up and head back in to my bedroom, hanging up my green T-shirt and pulling out my ugly brown one. If anything I wanted to burn it. After getting dressed I grab my phone and ipod putting them in my purse and go down stairs.

"Do want a ride?" dad asked as I grab a green apple and start walking towards the door.

"No thanks" I said politely but to him that's not what it was.

"Excuse me, I don't like your tone young lady, turn around tell me nicely that you don't want a ride." He said getting angrier at each passing word.

To avoid a morning beat down I turn around smiling, "No thank you dad I don't want a ride" Smiling and sounding sincere was endless.

"That's more like it. Now off with you!" He said and waving his hand as in to shoo me away.

Turning back to the door I open it and walk out of the house glad to be out the house finally. It was a nippy morning I walk down the street, as I walked my thoughts were wondering back to my dream, It's always the same dream someone is saying don't take me away. _Away? Away from whom?_ I thought then that same person is saying everything was taken from him _what else was taken from him? _I also thought.

A little wind blew in my face snapping me out of my reverie and realized I was across the street from my school. I walked across quickly knowing class was going to start any minute.

After a quick trip to my locker the bell rang and started heading for my first period.

"Christine! Christine! Wait up!" said a familiar voice I turn to find Meg running to catch up with me. "I was waiting for you this morning and you decide to get here at the last minute?" She asked walking beside me now.

"I'm sorry I slept in late this morning and I was walking slowly" I said calmly with a small smile.

We walked in our first period class together, English, and Meg was talking about this guy she meet last night at Wal-Mart. I was half listening to what she was saying. Meg is my best friend; we've known each other since 5th grade and I tell her everything accept telling her my dad beats me.

"Christine…are you listening to me?" waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hmm what…oh yeah this guy at Wal-Mart he sounds really cute, what's his name?" I asked only so she won't ask what was wrong with me.

"His name…" the rest was cut off be the teacher "Good morning, people, I trust that the homework assignment is finished so hand it up" with that there was groaning and moaning but the students were handing in the assignment.

The next thing I knew I was accidentally listening to one of my follow classmate's conversation about a movie called _Enough_.

"Yeah I saw the movie yesterday it was so cool!" said Trevor I didn't talk to him but for some I was listening to what he saying.

"So J Lo's character is a wife who's being beaten by her husband so she sneaks out one night and disappears with her kid, but he keeps coming after her and after one close beat down she decides to hide her daughter with her best friend and she is trained to kick her husband's ass. She ends up really kicking his ass and kills him and lives happily ever after." Trevor concluded.

As I listened to the plot I couldn't help but wonder: _Could_ _I sneak away and disappear? _But I would have no where to go, no other family members, no relatives, I was all alone. I would dare run to Meg's house I don't want her mixed up in any of this. No _if_ I run away it must be only me be that knows that way it'll be the perfect get away.

My phone vibrated I made sure the teacher wasn't looking and I looked see that I had a text message from Meg.

"_Earth to Christine are you OK you looked like your off in space" _the text read. I replied "_Yes I'm fine just thinking =)_" _About running away_ I thought.

My phone vibrated again this time the text surprised me "_Were you thinking about the dream?"_ I turn to look at Meg and she this worried look on her face I couldn't tell her I thought about running away, to ease her worry I nodded then turned back. I had told Meg about my dream and also told her that it's always the same dream every night.

Another text came "_Don't worry everything will be OK 3_" I stared at it for a long time and I guess the teacher caught me "Christine, are you texting?" asked Mrs. Hues.

There was no point in saying no "Yes ma'am" I said as she walked over taking my phone "You can have back at the end of class" she said gently.

"I am too Mrs. Hues" said Meg I looked over at her and she had her cell phone ready to surrender it. Mrs. Hues stood there for a moment not believing what just happened.

"Thank you for you honesty Ms. Giry" taking Meg's phone and then asked the class "Anyone else want give their phones up voluntarily?" people looking around wanting to know if any one else would do it.

"No? Alright then" She turned back to black board to begin our today's lesson.

"You're crazy! Why would you give your cell phone like that?" I asked Meg as we made our way to my locker "Because I was the one who started texting you and you got trouble so naturally I'm taking my share of the blame" Meg explained as we walked to our 2nd periods, her second period and mine were next door so we walked each other to our second period.

"I'll see you at lunch, Christine" I nodded and walked into second.

My second class of the day was History, Mr. Jacobs popped in a video for the period which gave me free time to think about running away.

I would have to do it when Dad is working late; being head of a book publishing company he'll have his late nights and sometimes he brings home strange women and they don't leave til morning. And some of them caught sight of me they would stare at me as if I had two heads.

When Dad would want their number so he could have their pleasure again, they would look at me then refuse and walk out the door. Afterward he'd blame me and hit me for them walking out on him. Well I'm not going to taking it anymore, I'll have backpack ready for when opportunity comes and I'll simply disappear.

Before I knew it the bell rang for 3rd period not knowing when my chance for escape will be so I'd better make the best of school while I can. By the time lunch started I was nervous and excited for my plan, excited because I was finally going to leave. Nervous because I have no where to go.

"Daydreaming again? That's OK I got people to text anyway" Meg said taking out her phone acting she was texting.

"Meg, I'm sorry I'm not myself today" I said realizing how truthful that sounded.

"Straight up your not yourself! Come on you can't keep dwelling on that dream Christine, it'd not healthy if you keep doing that" Meg said as was preparing her salad.

If only she knew what I was really dwelling on "Meg doesn't seem odd to you that I'm having the same dream? How many people do you know that has this problem?"

"Not many"

"Exactly, I have the right to dwell on it because it's not normal. I'm not normal" I said as we sat down at our table.

"Christine you're as normal as they come. Look at yourself you've got good grades, great friends, meaning myself," A small smile came to me when she said that "And a great Dad who loves you" My smile dropped instantly when she said that. _Oh Meg, if only you knew what was really going on_ I thought.

"Meg tell me about your Wal-Mart guy" I said giving her a distraction from me, she launched into her tale this time I listened. School ended all too quickly for me it was my only escape from home, that and Meg's house.

Meg and I walk out the doors and a gust of cold air blew in our faces "Argh, I hate Oregon when I graduate I'm moving to Florida where it's warmer!"

"Hmmm yes… nice sandy beaches, night clubs, hot guys walking around shirtless and oh yeah hurricanes" I said smiling while trying to annoy her.

"OK fine Miss put-a-down-side-to-everything! Maybe somewhere in California and its nice and warm there too" Meg said closing her eyes and smiling.

"Yeah not too mention the earthquakes…wouldn't want to miss that!" I said starting to let out a snicker.

"OK, if you want live then you better stop putting a down side to fantasy" She said jokingly.

We walked to her house and said our good byes I told her that she was my best friend ever and we gave each other a hug. 15 minutes later I'm walking up the stairs to my house not wanting to go in.

I unlock the door putting my school backpack on the couch deciding that I should take this time to get my other backpack ready for when my opportunity comes. I sprint upstairs not knowing how much time I have left before _he_ comes home.

I pack two pairs of jeans, two shirts, clean underwear, two pairs of socks and some money. I store the backpack in the back of my closet so dad wouldn't see it. The phone starts ringing and run down stairs to see who it is, caller ID said it's my dad.

I decide to let it go not wanting to hear his voice, I starting walking away when his voice comes on the answering machine "_Hey it's me, I guess your not home yet. I got to work late to night so I won't be home til 11:00 pm so you can call for pizza or Chinese. I'll see you when I get home_"

I froze when he said he had to work late to night, this was my chance, a little sooner than expected, but still my opportunity has come and sure as hell that I'm going to take it. I'll to sneak away at around after five or so because it won't start getting dark til around 5:30. I decide to take this chance to eat something and pack a few small snacks.

It was around 4:45 when I got done eating I went upstairs to put my hair in pony tail I decide to have a lose pony tail considering I was in a hurry and my thick curls were to stubborn for any thing else. I made sure everything in the house was in its place.

I glanced at the clock then glanced outside it was dark enough to leave. Before going upstairs I want into the computer room to write Meg a letter. After writing the letter I went upstairs quickly to retrieve my backpack, putting on I walk out of my room without looking back.

But for some reason something told me to go in my dad's room, oddly I went not knowing why. I walk in the gray room turning the light I almost walking out when something caught my attention, on his bedside night stand was a golden locket. Curious I pick it up I examine it then open it up and inside was picture of a man and a woman and a baby.

I stuff the locket in my pocket and head for the front door making sure none of our neighbors see me I lock the door and I walk away not sure where I was going but one thing I knew I was free. I escaped this hell.

Half an hour later I was in front of Meg's house but only to deliver her letter. I climbed up to her window thankfully it was open she wasn't home yet so I put it where she would eventfully find it. I turn for the window and disappeared in to the night.

I ended up down town I looked at my wrist watch and it read 9:55pm I had to find some place safe to rest for the night. I rounded a corner when I almost ran into a group of men, luckily I managed not to run into them but I caught there attention.

Grabbing my arm to stop me he said "Hey cutie, what's your name?" the tall blonde one slurred.

I pull my arm free and try walk off but another one grabbed my other arm "Hey you! My friend asked you a question!"

"Leave me alone" I said weakly trying to pull my arm free.

"Looks like we got a got a feisty one on our hands boys!" they all laughed "Come on dude, let's take her to ally just around the corner form here, then we'll have some _real_ fun" Said the one that grabbed my arm before.

"No please…" I begged knowing well there not going to let me go til they got what they wanted.

"Sorry girlie, but it's been a while since we've had some fun lucky for us you came along" the blonde one said as touched my cheek.

Suddenly without thinking I kick him in the groin and step on the one had my arm hard on the foot and I manage to get free but not for long the other two caught me by both the arms. I struggled and tried to scream but a hand came over my mouth.

"Take her to the ally now!" Growled the one I kicked and the two that had me were rushing into the ally.

"Alright she's mine first, little whore, I'll show you to kick me in the balls!" He had literally ripped away my brown sweater not that I cared I cared about my body that they were about ravish. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the worsted.

"Let her go!" Came a voice cold and lethal.

They looked to see who was speaking to them I opened my eyes; thank goodness it wasn't my father, this man was tall, taller then any of the men that held me captive. I couldn't see his face but I could tell that he had something white on his face.

"I'm going to ask again, let her go." He said again voice still sounding lethal.

"And if we don't?" Asked the one who ripped my sweater away.

"Then we can do this the easy way…" then we all heard a gun clicking into place ready for shooting "or the hard way." the man said sounding like he was amused.

When they didn't listen he fired a shot near the blonde one's feet and just like that I was released and they ran off. I just stood there for a moment realizing what almost happened and what did happen.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked walking up to me slowly

I stood there silently not sure if I could speak.

"Did you hear me?" he asked gently he was a little closer now and make out some of his face he was wearing a white mask on the right side his face.

"I don't feel so good" I said as started to see stars dance around my face then the world went black.


	2. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

**Chapter Two**

**Erik's POV**

It had been a typical day for me working at the theatre, working on the season's new production. It had been around 5:30pm when work was finished and for some odd reason I felt like taking a drive around town.

As I hop in to my car I turn on the radio and turn on my favorite CD then turning it to my favorite song:_ Clair de Lune_.

My mind was elsewhere as I'm driving then something caught my attention, I was in the middle of crossing a four way street when I saw a small group of young men taking someone into an ally way.

I made a U turn when I could driving to the ally where I saw the group, I park the car quickly knowing this may get rough I open my glove compartment and pulled out my small gun just in case.

Walking into the ally way I saw that they had a young woman captive.

Wasting no time I quickly said "Let her go!" wanting to sound dangerous and pulling it off.

When they didn't listen I tried again "I'm going to ask again, let her go."

One of them smirked "And if we don't?" the blonde one obvious he's been drinking.

"Then we can do this the easy way..." clicking my gun in to place ready for the first shot "or the hard way." smiling at the last bit of my sentence.

They haven't complied to my request so I shot at the blonde one's feet to scare them off and just like that they released the girl and took off running into the night.

Turning back to look at their captive I quickly realized she had no shirt on and it was freezing.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I asked her walking up top her slowly.

She wasn't speaking it made me wonder how scared she might be.

"Did you hear me?" I asked gently I closer now and could make out some of her face, she was pale, brown curly hair well past her shoulders, brown eyes and she look stunned not sure of the situation.

"I don't feel so good" She said as her eyes rolled back and she fainted, I caught her before she hit the ground fully aware she had no shirt on.

I pick her up in my arms and carry her to the car, opening the backseat door I set her across the seat before I made sure she was comfortable I took off my sweater and put it on her.

Once I got the sweater on her I was thinking with what I should do with her, having no choice I decided to take her to my house and maybe she could explain to me where she lives and would gladly take her home.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I woke up thinking about the two dreams I just had: the first one was my usual dream but the other was different, I finally had enough courage to run away but soon after I delivered Meg a letter I was down town I ran into these drunk men they planned on rapping me but someone came to my rescue.

I sit up from bed wondering if dad was home yet but then when I looked around the room I didn't recognize the room at all.

This room was so much nicer than dad's bedroom or mine, queen size bed with black sheets and blankets and matching pillows. The room was a dark so I couldn't tell what color it was, what got my attention was the door some one was at the door.

"Oh good, you're up" Came the voice from the ally. I was afraid at first because I didn't know what he wanted from me so I sit up and waited.

"Might want close your eyes or some thing cause I'm turning the light" He said, I put my over my eyes and the light came on.

As my eyes adjusted to the light I lowered my hand and I could see my rescuer perfectly now.

He was very tall, black hair combed back and smoothed, his upper body looked strong and hard, broad shoulders and solid chest and torso from what I could tell. He was wearing a black T-shirt with faded blue jeans and boots.

One thing that popped out about him was his eyes the beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. And the last I notice about him, even in the ally, he wore a white mask on the right side of his face. To me he was handsome even with his mask.

"What time is it?" I asked wanting to distracted myself from him.

"It's 3:30 in the mooring, you've been asleep for a while" He said "Excuse me for a moment." He asked as he walked out of the room.

Now that the light was on I looked around the room I was in, it was a light gray room, as I looked no pictures just a dresser, a night stand next to the bed and a closet on the left side of the room and a balcony to the right of the room, white carpeting to complete the room.

He came back in the room with a steaming cup "Here drink this" he said handing me the cup.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

''Don't worry, it's tea you were shivering earlier so I made for you to drink when you woke up." he said with small smile playing on his lips.

I took a couple of long sips and then asked "What's your name?" looking at him now.

"Erik Destler"

"Nice to meet you" looking at him in the eye "What is your name, my dear?" he asked still holding the gaze.

"Christine"

"Do you have a last name or is it just Christine?" He asked smiling now.

I don't want him to know about my dad's last so I had to come up with something else, then I remembered the locket I had and when I opened it when I found it said Daae inside it and then picture on the other side.

"Daae, Christine Daae" I said hoping he would buy it.

Well, Miss Christine Daae, it's lovely to meet you. But I must ask you what in the world were you doing wondering in that part of town?" Erik asked interested in her answer.

"I was...um...walking" I stunered not sure how to answer his question, I couldn't just tell say _"Yeah I ran away from home because my dad was beating the shit out of me on a daily basis" _no way I was telling him that.

"Are your parents worried about you?" He asked.

I looked down when I answered "No.."

"Well I'll tell you what, I'll let you go back to sleep and when you wake up we'll talk some more, are you alright with this?" He explained wanting to make sure I was ok with this situation.

"Yeah, are you ok this too?" I wondered.

"Yes, just go back to sleep then we'll talk some more later." he promised

He got up from the bed and went to turn off the light before he did he watched settle back into bed and when I was comfortable he turn out the light and said "Good night, Christine" closing the door.

Before the door closed completely I said quietly "Thank you, Erik" and the door shut. I went back to sleep hoping he wouldn't do anything before I talked to him. It was odd, even though he is a complete stranger to me, I feel safe with him. I close my eyes hoping for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

She quietly said "Thank you, Erik" what she was thanking me for I do not know, maybe it was for saving or offering a place to sleep safely whatever it she was grateful and that put a smile to my face.

I went over the conversation in my head again there was a couple of things that she wasn't being truthful about: one, her last name. Two, she wasn't just walking for a midnight stroll in that part of town. Three, she said her parents weren't worried about her.

That one struck me odd out of all, why wouldn't her parents miss her. But then again she had a backpack with her, when I checked it all it had was clothes and money was all I found. Clearly this girl is running from something and if she is what do I do with her? Do I take her to the police? No I will wait til I talk with her and see what she has to say.

But if she running from someone that wants to harm her I will protect her just as I did hours ago.


	3. Truth

**Truth**

**Chapter Three**

**Christine's POV**

The next thing I knew it was morning, odd it seemed like a second ago that Erik left me to sleep some more. I look at the clock and said it was 9:05 in the morning then I look towards the balcony and the sun was shining through it put a smile on my face.

Lost in the moment of being content I jumped when something hoped on the bed, it was a black cat with amber eyes.

He looked at me for a moment then started purring and rubbing his head against my hand wanting to be pet. I stroked his head for a few minutes then heard a TV on in another room.

I get up from the high bed the cat mewed in protest, then I noticed that I was wearing a black sweater, Erik must put on me last night. Walking out the room I followed the sound of TV it led me into the living room it was beautiful. Two large black couches and a small glass coffee table in the middle of them.

A large fire place on the right wall on the shelf sat a monkey with cymbals in it's hands. Then I turn to the TV was it hanging from the wall and it was flat screen, the local news was on the women was talking about forest fires going on in California.

Just then Erik walked in carrying coffee in his hands.

"Oh I didn't hear you get up, would you like something to drink or eat?" he asked.

"Something to drink please I'm not hungry." I said.

"Follow me"

I followed him into the kitchen, the kitchen was just as beautiful as the living room and the bedroom I slept in. White walls and the counter tops were black and the island was black as well, with three lights hanging from ceiling in a line. I sat on the barstool.

"Let's see, I have coffee, cranberry juice, milk, and water." He said looking back at waiting for my response.

"Water, please" I said realizing that I was very thirsty for it.

"Would you like some ice in your water?" He asked

"Yes please" I said politely.

He grabbed a glass from the cabinet opened his freezer put some ice cubs in the glass before filling it with water from the refrigerator.

"Here you go"

"Thank you" I said politely.

"Come sit down in the living room and let's talk" He said grabbing his coffee cup and with me following behind him.

I sat on one couch while he sat on the other across from me. I put my glass of water on the coffee table and looked up at Erik waiting for me to start talking.

When I didn't say anything he started talking "I have some questions for you and I want you to answer truthful, OK?" he explained.

I nodded not sure how this might go.

"First of all how old are you?"

"18 but I'll be 19 in two weeks"

"And you weren't just walking around last night for the fun of it were you?"

"No"

"Then what were you doing in that part of town that late in the evening?"

"I was looking for some place safe to rest"

"In that part of town?" he said arching one eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Why?"

I was about to answer when the women on the TV said _"A teenage girl named Christine vanished last night from her home and no word on if she was kidnapped or ran away. Police were called at about 7 this morning to investigate but no evidence on if she kidnapped or ran away. Our reporter talked to James Kevins father of Christine._

Then they switched it to interview with my father.

_"I came home late last night and her room door was closed I assumed she was in bed and I didn't think much of it. I got up at 5 and her door was still closed after I got out of the shower and was almost 6, I got dressed and I decide to check on her I open the door and her bed hadn't been slept in. I hope she's all right and that no one harmed her or..."_

He started crying but I knew he was faking it.

Then the woman began talking again _"Well this is a misfortune for her father, he has asked that if anyone has any information please notify the police her description: Long curly brown hair, brown eyes, and about 5 foot. _The news moved on to something else I turned to Erik who was just as stunned as I was.

He looked at me for a minute deciding what to say now since the TV gave me away.

"What are you going to do?" I said almost in a whisper.

"Hear your side of the story because I have a feeling there is a reason 'disappeared'" he said waiting for me to explain.

I was in shock for a moment, Erik surprised me when he said that I thought for sure that he would turn me over but instead he wanted to know my side of the story! I hesitated not knowing where to start but decided to go with the truth.

"I ran away because my dad...beats me" I explained and as I said the last two words Erik's eyes widened in anger.

"I have no idea why he does it he just does, if I didn't do _exactly_ what he said I'd be hit, if I didn't straight A's I'd be hit, if I didn't wear what he wanted me to wear I'd be hit. It's been going on for as long as can remember, some days were better than others and some days were worse. A classmate was talking about this movie where a wife leaves her husband because he beats her so she snuck out one night and disappeared with her kid. And I began thinking if I did that sneak out while he's working late and just disappear. And that's what I did last night I took a letter to my best friend and a while later I ended up down town and ran in to those group of men and the rest you know."

When I was finished I sat there waiting for Erik to say something or him jumping up and running to the phone the police.

"And what was your plan after you found somewhere safe to rest?" he asked still in shock.

"I don't know be truthful, I have no other family and I didn't want to run to my best friend's house I don't want her involved in this."

"Where does that leave me?"

I looked at him then afraid of answering him "I'll leave so that way you won't get any deeper."

"Aww, but that's the problem you see I'm already in way too deep, and how that came to be I brought you here instead of taking you to the police when I rescued you from the ally." he said as of trying to state something obvious.

I stared at him now confused by his answer "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that it was a bold move on your part running when you got the chance, but I'm curious why didn't you go to the police when this started?" he wondered.

"He told me that if I ever did go to the police he'd make me look crazy and afterward he would punish me greatly." I explained as I flinched remembering the look on his face when he said it to me.

"Well this puts you in a great danger you go any where some one may recognize you and if you go to the police they'll turn you over to him." he said.

I looked at the floor then I already knew this. Tears were threaten to escape now.

"Therefore you'll be safe here" Erik murmured.

My head shot back up and stare at him not believing what he just said "What?"

"I'm not going to turn you over to him, I saved you from those drunks and do you expect me to turn you over to something worse?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Alright then, you can stay with me if you can trust me?" he said.

"You don't have to do this" I whispered.

"But I am, please trust me when I say that I won't turn you in." he said gently and comfortingly.

"OK" was all I said still not believing that this man had offered to protect me when we are perfect strangers.

Then the tears came and these were tears of shock, relief and...happiness?

"Christine it's alright, your safe now" he said as walked over to sit next to me.

"Erik why are doing this?" I asked still crying.

"Because I'll bet you anything if the situation was reversed you'd do the same for me" he whispered.

He was right if the situation was reversed I do the same thing. Over come with emotion I hugged him putting my arms around his neck and my face against his chest. He stiffened not sure what to do then putting his arms around me.

"Thank you so much, Erik" I said as I still cried.

"Your welcome" he replied putting his chin on top of her head enjoying the moment.


	4. As the music played

**As The Music Played**

**Chapter Four **

**Erik's Pov**

Christine had cried for half an hour I simply just hold her and kept whispering to her that it's going to be ok. She fell asleep after a while and I scooped her up into my arms and carried her back the spare bedroom. Making sure she was comfortable I pulled the blankets over her and went to the balcony to close the curtains so the sun light won't disturb her.

I take one more look at her before I walk out of the room and closing the door. Going back to the living room setting myself on the couch to think about what I'd just gotten myself into. Of course I wasn't going to turn her in not after I just asked her to trust me. No I was going to protect her for as long as I can, I don't know what drove me to do this but I'm sure in time I'll figure it out.

Obviously I'm not going to keep locked in the house all day she'll go insane if she does. I'll have to get some materials from the theatre to make a disguise for her if comes out of the house or goes any in town. A new wardrobe defiantly, I'll let her do that part. Eye color contacts for her eyes. A wig to hide her natural hair. I think with that no one would recognize her.

No doubt where she'll live here with me, the room she sleeps in will be hers she can decorate with what she wishes. This is going to be a huge change for me, I was right earlier when I said when I was already in to deep.

I should have taken her to the police after those imbeciles ran off but the look in her eyes, when she was free from them, ran deeper than what happened. It was then I realize what made compelled me to save her, when I saw the look in those brown eyes, I saw myself wanting to be saved by someone, anyone who was willing to offer the help.

I smiled to myself feeling proud for what I've done.

* * *

Meg had just got back from _A's diner_ with Sam, her Wal-Mart guy, he texted her during school that day if he could meet her there straight after school. She accepted. They talked about a bunch of things likes, dislikes, interests, hobbies and all lead to a movie date that coming weekend. Meg walked to back to her house so excited to tell Christine the news but when she called it went straight to her voicemail, _how odd_ meg thought.

Thinking she might be charging her phone Meg will just tell her tomorrow at school. Exhausted Meg decided to turn in early having already saying good night to her mom she closed her door and went to go lay down. Meg laid on her stomach putting her head on the pillow and hands under it, that's when she felt some thing odd.

Turning her lamp on her night stand Meg turned over her pillow finding a envelop with her name on it.

Meg tore it open finding a letter written in Christine's hand.

_Meg, _

_There's no easy way of telling you this so here it goes. I ran away from home, I know what your thinking meg __don't __tell anyone, not my father, not even your mother. Meg as a friend just don't tell anyone, ok? And your probably wondering my reason for running away well let's just say that life at home was far from being normal. Ask yourself Meg where do really think all the bruises and scars came from. It was the best way, Meg, the only way. Please don't be mad at me =) When I'm safe and sound I'll write you again but probably won't be for a while. This is between us, remember. _

_Best Friend Forever, _

_Christine_

Meg could not believe what she just read, her best friend is gone and she said life at home wasn't 'normal'. Meg read that one sentence again slowly then it hit her, Christine couldn't be being abused by her father could she? Meg then remembered all those times she would have bruises and some scars on her face, Christine calmed that she would play with her dog to roughly or running into something or whatever excuse she had.

Meg suddenly was very angry and shocked at the same time, angry at her self for not really seeing what Christine was going thought. Shocked that Christine had the courage to ran away. Meg hoped that Christine had found some place safe by now and would keep low.

Meg would hide the letter so if her mom came in her room wouldn't be easy to find. She also knew by hiding this letter would be hiding Christine's secret, Meg was all to happy to comply.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I awoke again in the large bed wondering if the whole conversation with Erik had been a dream or did it really happen? And speaking of dreams I didn't have my usual dream again, this makes it the second time I haven't had it. The room was dark slightly only because the curtains were closed, I glance at the bedside clock 4:45pm it read. I decide to get up and what see what's going to happen now.

Opening my door I heard music coming from somewhere a beautiful passionate melody filled the home, I followed where the music was coming from.

The music grew louder when I reached the living room but no movement in the living room, the music still played on then I noticed a door between the TV and the wall it was ajar and I walked towards it and as I did the music was louder as I got closer.

Behind the door was stairs going down I decided to follow it seem the music was coming from the basement, the music continued it's passionate melody. I had come to the last bit of stairs lead me to a music studio and in there was Erik playing that music! He was playing that music that passionate music I wasn't believing what I was seeing.

I quietly move back up the stairs not wanting to disturb him, I walk back to my room and sit on the bed thinking about what just seen and heard.

Erik playing that music the way he did made feel something and I had no idea what to think of it. The music spoke of passion, lust, and desire strange though I felt what the music spoke of and also felt that is what Erik is feeling too.

"Don't even go there Christine!" I whispered to myself "You just meet the guy and you can't just o falling like that it not how it works."

As the music played on I couldn't deny that the way he played that music I made feel attracted to him and that alone is heading into dangerous ground.

So deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize Erik was standing in my doorway "How long have you been standing there?"

"A few moments, I've been thinking" He said

I didn't like the way he said that but I listened any way.

"If you're going to hide here we need to make some adjustments and make you feel more comfortable." He explained as he came to sit on the bed.

"What kind of adjustments?" I asked giving him a questioning look.

"Well I'm sure that you don't want to be cooped up in the house all day and night, correct?" He asked.

I nodded not sure what he was getting at.

"I work in the theatre up town, the _Rose Diamond Theatre, _I could get my hands on some things to make a disguise for you." he said

"You work in that fancy theatre?" I asked amazed I thought that theatre was so beautiful.

"Yes, well actually I own it." he said matter-of-factly "I designed it and got a construction company to build it and I run the place. I'm the director, producer, designer, and musician." he said proudly.

I smiled.

I thought about what he said, making a disguise for so I can leave the house. It would be a huge risk but I've already done that.

"I can get you a wig, eye color contacts, and a new wardrobe and with that I think you be safe to go into public but not for every long." he explained.

"The wig and the eye contacts will do but I'm not letting get me a new wardrobe, Erik, that's too much and you've done so much already…" I told him.

"Nonsense, it'll be fine besides I've never really been on a shopping spree so it maybe fun for the both of us." he said with smile coming on his face.

I've never been on one myself either so I nodded my head "Alright but I'm only gonna getting a few things."

"That'll be fine you'll have to stay here tomorrow and I'll bring home the supplies" he said.

"You didn't have to go in today?" I asked

"I took the day off"

"Oh!"

"I wasn't going to leave you here to wake up with no one in the house by yourself." he said.

"Thank you" I said smiling

"Your welcome" he said staring into my eyes.

We both stared at each other for what seemed like hours but then he looked away.

"Ummm…I going to make dinner, I'll call for you when it's ready." he said getting up and closing my door.

I stared at the door for a long time then I got up from the bed and went to the balcony to look outside, funny all could think about was Erik.


	5. Alike

_**Alike**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**Christine's POV**

"Erik, can you come help me?" I called from the main bathroom.

I heard him hurrying down the hall as if I were in danger," what is it!" he said bursting through the door practically busting it down.

"I need some hydrogen peroxide for my cut on my cheek but I can't find it in here." I told him with my hand covering up my cut not wanting him to see it.

He said nothing as he walked towards me and pulled my hand away so he could see my cut, with a look on his face that asked why? I woke up this morning with the right side of my face hurting terribly, when I got up to look at the cut I saw that it was getting infected. When my cut was revealed to him his eyes widened from what I could tell he might be angry? Before I could ask he took me by my hand and led me to his bedroom. I pulled my hand away not sure what he was going to do.

"Don't worry I'm just going to clean your cut. Please sit down on the bed." he gestured towards the bed then disappeared into a walk in closet.

I hesitantly walked to the bed and sat down, surprisingly it was very soft that I couldn't help but feel comfortable. _WOW you comfortable in Erik's room, why don't you just strip down for him while your at it! _the voice in my head sarcastically remarked_._

A moment later Erik came out of his closet with the hydrogen peroxide, Q-tips and band-ads. He set the Q-tips and band-ads on the night stand and took out a Q-tip sticking it in the bottle soaking it with the liquid. His room was dark because he hadn't opened up the curtains as of yet, he turned on the lightly his bed sit hat he could see my face better.

"Hold still it won't be to painful, it may sting a little though." he said getting ready to apply it on my cut.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did this happen?" he asked casually.

I bit my lip deciding whether I should tell him or not, _what the hell_ I thought

"It happened the day before I left, I came home from school in a very good mood I had four tests I had to take and A try out for one of the solos in choir." I began to explain.

" I pasted all my tests and got the solo all on the same day, I was so happy I thought I would burst! I came home from school I was so excited that I didn't see my dad's car in the drive way or another one parked there next to his, I walked in to the house my good mood still intact but it dissolved the moment I come into the living room to watch a show and saw my dad with a woman. She heard me walk in and stopped kissing him. She asked who I was and he said she's no one, the woman thought I was a... well.. you know and she pulled away from him and didn't say anything just walked right out the door.

I looked at Erik before continuing and when I did he had nothing but anger and shock written all over his face. I hadn't even got into the worst part yet.

" After she shut the door dad was looking at me in rage, I tired to tell him I was sorry and didn't mean too come in on them but that proved to be failure he got up quickly grabbed my arm and began to yell at me saying I'm a nothing, a burden, a chore, that I'm not of any importance." I said as tears started to run down my face.

" After he was done insulting me he punched me so hard it knock me to the ground. He said if you interrupt me one more time I will not show you any mercy, with that said he went to his computer and left me in anger, fear and hatred." I was now full on sobbing

As my sobbing increased Erik pulled me into his arms holding me rocking me back and forth. Strange? I barley know him and I'm letting him comfort me and liking it. _Oh YOUR in for it now Christine _said the voice in my head.

"Oh Erik, I can't go back there! I don't want to go BACK there! Please don't take me back if your wanting to get rid of me take me to a bus stop or something just don't take me back to HIM!" I pleaded while in the middle of my break down talking about my recent beating it brought back memory's filled enough to make me cry-myself to sleep again.

"Christine, listen to me, I'm not going to take you back to him nor will I send you somewhere else. I realize the risk in hiding you here and I'm fully prepared to keep you safe. can you trust me on that? I promise you I will not turn you in or take you back to HIM" he then added as a side note in his head (I can't let her go not now not ever) to me it sounded like he put a little more passion into that last part.

"Why?" I asked

"Why what?" he asked confused"Why are you helping me ? oh don't get me wrong its not that I'm not grateful or anything I am ,but why?" I asked again.

When he didn't say anything I tried again from a different way " I'm not just asking about me hiding here I'm also asking about the ally, your decision to let me stay. my disguise, cleaning my cuts and most of all not taking me back to HIM" I said praying he would answer me this time.

"Because. . . . . well. . I . . lets just say that you and I are more a like then you would want to know " he simply stated.

" Erik I don't understand." I said confused by his answer.

" In time I will tell you all about it but right now I'm running late for work." With that he put the band-ad on my cheek and put his supplies back in to his he walked out of his room he let me walk out first such a gentleman I thought and made our way back out into the living room he disappeared and when he came back he had a hag that slung over his shoulder.

" Well I don't have much for entrainment but I do have movies" he said as he walked over to the entrainment center and revealed a ton of movies.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

A smile came to his face " if you have a particular favorite I probably have it."

I blushed when my favorite movie came to mind." I doubt you have the one I'm thinking of."

"Try me" he challenged

"My favorite movie is . . Beauty and the Beast the Disney version." I said looking at the floor.

I heard him laugh a little to him self and I was a little sad. . I then heard him walking to me I still couldn't look at him. He took my hand and placed something in it, I looked to see what it was and to my great surprise I was holding the DVD of Beauty and the Beast!

I looked up at him utterly surprised" Like I said earlier we are more alike then you would want to know, Christine." he said as he still wore a smile.

" I'll be back here at about noon to check on you, I'm sure I don't need to tell you not to answer the door or the phone unless it's me" he said sarcastically.

I could not help but giggle" No, but that reminds me I don't have your number in case you do call or if I needed to call you."

" Well do not fear any longer" again with the sarcasm he located a pen and a sticky note writing his number down and handed it to me.

" That is me cell number I have the bloody thing on me consistently so your call will not be missed." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you" I said and I flat out hugged him not really knowing why I returned the hug then pulled away after a few moments.

"I will see you later, enjoy watching some movies." he whispered and turned for the door locking it on his way , I could not understand way, but when he pulled away from the hug I couldn't help but feel empty and maybe a little lonely. _Stop it, Christine there's no way he would be interested in you! _with that a tear came lose_._

**Erik's POV**

My thoughts have been on nothing but of the girl that was locked in my house, I've tried so hard to focus on the rehearsals but my head wasn't having it. Early this morning Christine revealed the horror she had endured for God knows how long , I was going to ask her more but seeing her break down like that made realized that there's more and it's worst .

So I'll simply have take this slow with her rebuilt trust that has been destroyed by bastard of a father. Oh I how despised him now wanting to cause him pain for what he's cause that poor girl. Why would anyone would want to harm such a precious angel was beyond me. _Wait, did I just say angel? What possessed me to think that?_ It's true though even with awful cut on her face she looked like an angel.

I thought about what about what I said to her earlier, we are alike more than she knows, emotionally and physically we've both been hurt that way and some how survived. I will not dwell on those thoughts.

I came home at noon as I promised her and I find her watching _The Notebook_. There were tears running down her face as she watched the elderly couple die in each others arms.

"I see you've discovered my romance movies" I said and couldn't help but smile when she blushed.

"Erik, from what I've seen you've nothing but romance." she said smiling

"Well obviously you haven't noticed I own _Indiana Jones_ or _Troy._" I said sarcastically

"Do you really! I loved both those movies!" she asked as her eyes lighted up for what seemed like the first time.

"Yes, Christine, I have those and more not just romance although I do prefer them." I admitted,

Christine's eyes stared into mine for a long while

"What?" I asked curious for her answer

"It's just I've never met a guy who own up to saying he likes romance above other movies." she stated.

"Well I'm sure there are many but maybe not as bold as I am." I simply said.

"That's for sure." she grinned.

Then an idea struck me "What would you say if I cooked dinner tonight and we watch a movie of your choosing."

"I would say yes but trouble is you haven't asked yet so I can't." Christine said jokingly.

I must admit I like her sense of humor "Alright, would like for me to cook dinner and we can watch a movie of your choosing?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." somehow the smile on her face grew wider.

"Do you like stir-fry?" I asked

"I love it."

"Then it's settled" I looked at my watch lunch break was almost over "I must depart but I'll be back here around five thirty." I said over my shoulder going into the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water.

I came back in the living room and handed her one of the bottles and just as I handed it to her her hand covered mine.

We stared at each other for a moment then I pulled my hand away "I'll see you later." with that I turn towards the door.

Not knowing I left Christine in a shocked and disappointed state.

_You can't be attracted to this girl!_ a voice yelled at me.

_But you are _another voice said

_Erik you are 24 going on 25, Christine is 18 going on 19 do think there's even the slightest chance?_

_Yes _came that other voice and that voice filled me with hope.


	6. Something Familiar

**Something Familiar**

**Chapter Six**

**Christine's POV**

Erik just rang up and said he'd be home in half an hour, so I thought that I should jump in the shower and clean up a little. Once out of the shower I rush to my room going through my backpack for a set of clean clothes then rushing back into the bathroom. A purple t-shirt that hugged my body revealing my thin shape, then a pair of dark blue jeans that fit nicely.

I let my brown curls hang freely and try to look presentable as possible, I have no make up-not that I used ever used it except for cover up-no hair pins, I just hope he thinks I look ok.

I walk out of the bathroom deciding that it's useless and went to living to pick our movie for the evening.

I've already watched several romance already, I've watched _Beauty and the Beast, Pride and Prejudice, The Notebook, Titanic and Romeo+Juliet._ But there was one that caught my attention earlier that I was going to watch but that's when Erik called.

_A Walk to Remember_ the title read it looked promise to me, I deciding that this would be our film to watch after dinner.

Right in schedule Erik walked through the door he was carrying a lot so I rushed to him to help make his load easier.

"Thank you" he said as I take some the stuff from his hands.

"No problem, I didn't hear you pull in otherwise I would came out and helped." I told him walking into the kitchen.

"Nonsense, I managed and besides it's still daylight outside you've might been seen." he said

I let that stink in a moment "Yea, your probably right." lowering my eyes to the ground wondering when I will be able to go outside.

As if Erik sensed what I was thinking "If it helps I brought the wig and eye color contacts for you."

My eyes shot up "You did?" I asked excitedly

He said nothing and dug through one of the bags and pulled out a beautiful blonde wig and handed it to me.

"It's so soft normally wigs feel uncomfortable inside and out." I said as I comb my fingers through the wig.

"Yes well I demand only the best in my theatre." he said proudly.

"Thank you" I whispered looking at him.

He broke the stare first "Here are the contacts" he said as he handed me the contacts.

"Their blue."

"I've always wanted blue eyes, I hate my brown ones." I said thinking out loud.

"I think their beautiful." he whispered almost to himself

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard him right.

"Nothing, why don't you put that stuff in your room and we'll get up early and I'll show you how put them on." he said as he unloaded the grocery bags.

"Ok" came my only reply

I left the kitchen with my heart practically beating out my chest I know he said my eyes were I asked him to see if he would say it again. I shouldn't be wanting him to saying that again but I do! God help me I want him to say anything that will make my heart beat right out of my chest.

**Erik's POV**

_You are an idiot! _my mind yelled at me. _I think their beautiful, why don't you just ask her to marry you while your at it. I thought you wanted her to trust you?_

I do want her to trust me.

_Then don't give her complements that scare her away! _

But that one just slipped out.

_Then watch what you say around her!_

But you can't deny they are beautiful and so she.

_Yes she is…_

And with that my mental argument was over, it's true I don't want to scare her and I want her trust me. Maybe I can make her fall in love with me but that's impossible she would never in her right mind fall in in love with me.

I heard her walk back in the kitchen and was standing there "You can sit down you know" I gestured towards the island stools.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked her.

"Sure" she said quietly.

"When you told me you last name is that your mother's?" I asked. "Cause I know that's your father's last name."

"Actually I don't even know my mother or her last name, dad never mentioned her. When I told you my last name I lied to you." she said as she whispered the last four words.

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because at the time I wasn't going to tell you anything I was hoping once I was rested up that you would let be on my way. But for some reason I felt that I could trust you whether the T.V. report came on or not." she explained looking at the floor the whole time.

"So you just picked the first name that came to mind?"

"No before I left I had some strange feeling to go in my dad's room, so I went in there not sure why. I turned on his light and almost walked out when some caught my eye, on his night stand was a locket one of those one's you put pictures inside of. And inside was a picture of a man, a women and a baby. Also on the inside it's in scripted Daee. So when someone opens it one side says Daee and the other is a picture."

I stood there waiting to see if she'd say more

"Do you want to know what's strange?" she asked. I nodded.

"I don't recognize any of the people in the picture." her face was all confused.

"May I see the locket?" I asked wanting some of confusion to end.

"Yea let me go get it." she rushed out of the kitchen. I started preparing our meal.

"Here it is." she said coming back into the kitchen handing it to me.

I open up the locket to see the family portrait inside and I instantly recognized the man in the picture. It was Michael Daee he was a good friend of mine and then he abruptly stop talking to me.

"Erik, are you ok?" Christine asked me

"Yes." I didn't want to say anything to her yet because the baby in the picture kind of looks like her but it's just my mind running away with me.

I handed the locket back to her to finish preparing our dinner and to hide the shocked looked on my face.

**Christine's POV**

I took the locket from Erik and went to put it back in my room. Before I set it down completely I take a good look at family, I studied the mother and baby but when my eyes fell on the father I couldn't help but feel a strange feeling.

The feeling was familiar as if this man in the picture was familiar like I'm supposed to know him or something, I shrug off the feeling and went into the kitchen.

Erik made stir-fry noodles and chicken with pineapples which gave it a nice sweet taste to it, it was delicious. I helped clean up the dishes despite Erik's protests I simply told him "You did all that cooking the least I can do is help clean up." with he didn't say anything else.

"So what tortuous movie are you going to out me through." he asked teasingly.

"_A Walk To Remember_" I said.

"Uh oh." he said

"What's wrong with it?" I asked

"Granted I haven't seen yet but I've heard the movie can bring you to tears." he warned.

"Oh please! I've seen some sappy movies I've cried once." I bragged

"Suit yourself just warning you." he said pooping in the movie.

The leading male character had just his girlfriend to marry him and I thought I no more tears would come but from there on the rest of the movie made cry like a baby.

"I told you so." Erik said getting up to turn off the T.V.

"Oh shut up!" I chuckled

Erik secured the house for the night and announced bed time, I was grateful all that crying made me exhausted.

"Tomorrow I'll go in late so you and I can go shopping for you wardrobe, and put your disguise to the test." he said walking me to bedroom.

"Erik really you don't have to that." that guilt feeling coming.

"And deny me a shopping spree I'm hurt!" he said putting his hand on his chest dramatically.

We both laughed.

"Ok, as long as your ok with this." I said shaking off the rest of the laughter.

"I'm hundred and two percent sure." he assured me.

"Alright, dinner was really delicious and thanks for watching a sappy chick flick." I chuckled

"I'm glad you enjoyed your self." Erik smiled.

I don't what possessed me to do it but I did it, I kissed Erik on the unmasked side of his face and said good night and closed the door leaving him standing there in shock. But I felt like I was on top of the world. Am I starting to fall in love with him?


	7. New Me

**New Me**

**Chapter Seven**

**Erik's POV**

Before Christine closed her door she kissed me on the cheek then closed her door. I stood there in utter shock she kissed me, ME! I walked to my bedroom and unknowingly putting on my bed clothes then slipping under the covers.

I lay there for a while thinking about the past few days and this evening, Christine was a special girl, no young women, she had a glow about her that glow that people don't care to notice these days especially people her age.

Well I noticed it and I would like to know more about her, there's already several things a know already: she loves romances movies, she's brave, loves stir-fry, a terrible past, kind, caring, and beautiful. There I admit it she's beautiful and am I wrong for think it?

_You're falling hard…._

Maybe I am

_Erik don't remember what happened the time you fell?_

How can I forget?

_Then why set yourself up?_

Because even though I still have much to learn about her I can tell we're the same and she's different

_Be that as it may do you want her to love you?_

That's her choice.

_Well go for it since you know the consequences._

And with that I decided to try, I'm not going to make her fall in love with me I'll simply do things that will make her happy.

**Christine's POV**

After I dress for bed all I could think about was Erik. The past few days and this evening have been peaceful. His peaceful atmosphere has effected me and I welcome it fully. My kissing him on the cheek earlier send everything inside me in overdrive, the moment my lips made contact I felt electricity all through out my body I wonder if he felt it too.

My eyes drafted to sleep eventually and I soon found out I was dreaming….

_Erik and I finished eating a nice dinner and I helped him clean up the dishes, once the dishes were cleaned and put away he turned to me "Want to sit in the living room?" he asked looking like he was nervous._

"_Sure" I nodded _

_He takes my hand and pulls me to the living room and we beside each other and watch the fire dance. Erik takes my hand and kisses it I look at him and his eyes were full of desire and passion. I stared at him with equal desire and passion._

_He leans in closer to face and then he kisses me, at first I had no clue what to do then his tongue forced my closed mouth open so he can make the kiss deeper. Then trying to be bold I plunge my tongue into his mouth to taste him._

_Then Erik begins to gently push me down on the couch to where he's on top of me, my hands went to his shirt and started to undo the buttons. My hands explore his solid chest he's so built while my hands explore his hands find their way under my shirt, his hands explore my stomach and then up to my breasts._

_The way he caressed and squeezed them made gasp and moan in pleasure, his lips leave my mouth and descend to my neck and back up to my ear "Christine, I…"_

I woke suddenly breathing heavily and sweating _well that was an interesting dream_ I thought to myself. I get up to look out side it's almost dawn turning from the balcony windows I set out some clothes and gather them up and walk to the bathroom to shower.

Coming out of the bathroom I heard the coffee maker knowing Erik must be awake, it's to be weird being around him after my steamy dream. Putting my pj's on the bed then head for the kitchen before I enter I take one deep breath and put a smile on my face.

"Good morning, Erik" I said trying to sound cheerful.

He turned to me "Good morning, Christine" he said smiling.

Sounding cheerful must have worked "Did you sleep well last night?" I asked sitting myself on the barstool.

"Uh yes, I did thank you" he replied.

I was looking at him when he replied and I couldn't be sure but it look like he was trying to keep composed or something, he turned away before I could look any farther.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked back still turned.

"No thank you." I said

"Water then?" turning back to face me.

"Yes please." I smiled.

He smiled too and found a glass put ice and water in the glass and gave it to me.

"Hungry." he asked after I took two healthy gulps.

_Yes, for you _"a little" I replied.

"What would you like?" he asked as if to say I can make anything you can dream up.

"Surprise me." I smiled.

A wicked grin came to his face, I instantly remembered my dream because that grin.

He put two pieces of bread in the toaster then got the butter and a cinnamon shaker, as soon as the toast popped up he buttered the toast and then sprinkled the cinnamon on then put the toast in front of me.

"Cinnamon Toast" he stated.

I picked the toast up taking a bite and chewing, it tasted heavenly can he do nothing wrong?

"Like it?" he asked smiling.

"Love it." I replied smiling.

"Good, now today I promised a shopping trip, correct?" he asked while cleaning up the kitchen.

"Yes you did."

"Well as soon as your done eating I'll give you some of my clothes and I'll help you with wig and contacts." he said

"Why your clothes?" I asked confused

"Well if we to run into someone anywhere today and your clothes someone might two and two together." he explained

"Good point." I agreed

I finished eating and he escorted me to his room handing me a gray T-shirt and gray sweat pants. He requested that I change and meet him in the bathroom, putting on his things made that dream be my constant companion in my head. And the weird part that dream I wanted it to be real, and apart of me was disappointed that it wasn't.

_Christine, for God's sake you just met the guy you can't just jump the gun because of some stupid steamy dream! I remind you this is the real world not one of your romance novels. Understand?_

Yes.

_Good, now enough!_

Erik helped me with putting on the wig and contacts he was so gentle about the contacts, I told him I never worn any and was nervous about putting them in, he was gentle about it and told me to look at him and try not to blink.

Once we were both done with done I looked in the full length mirror behind the bathroom door not recognizing the girl staring back. She had long blonde hair and perfect blue eyes wearing a gray T-shirt and matching sweats pulled up to the knees.

"You'll need a name for this disguise." he told me.

I thought about it and decided "Sam" I whispered.

"Alright when you leave this house your Sam, a 21 year-old college student." he said.

"That works, with this disguise I look 21." I stated.

"Well might as well get started with the day's activities." he said.

"Yay." I teased

"Let's not get over excited." he teased back

I laughed and he smiled.

Both Erik and Christine left the house in cheerful moods but both were thinking about theirs dreams from the night before, little did they know both had the same dream.


	8. Close Call

**Close Call**

**Chapter Eight**

**Erik's POV**

The shopping spree wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, people stared although not at Christine but at me because of the mask. I've grown accustomed to people staring but I still didn't like it, I guess Christine sensed my distress and she looped an arm through mine and I walked in confidence.

I bought her five new pairs of jeans, five new shirts and a pair of inside/outside shoes.

Then I took her to _Barnes and Noble _so she a can get a few books and I can get some books as well. I learned another thing about her she likes romance novels or she put it as "I read romance only anything else I have little interest in." she explained.

I couldn't fault her there I have specific genre I read mystery and thriller, I've read a couple of romances but they cling to me. After out visit to the book store I took her out to lunch hoping I can find out a little more about her. I ended up calling the theatre and told them I'm not coming in that day, at first Christine protested but I gently reminded her I ran the place. With that she dropped the subject.

I took her to a little café one of my favorites to relax now and then today was one of those days.

"This place is so cute!" she said looking around smiling._ Yes you are_ I simply stared at her.

"I've been coming here for a long time now." I informed her.

"I'm glad the disguise is working." she whispered.

"Me too."

"You want to know something funny?" she asked.

"What?" I smiled.

"When we were at the mall I saw a couple of friends I know from school and I looked at them to see if they'd recognized me and all they did was smirk at me and turned away." she chuckled.

"Well looks like it's working so far." relief ran through me.

The waiter came and took our orders then took our menus and walked away.

"So Erik tell me about yourself." she asked.

"What would you like to know?" hoping that she wouldn't ask about my mask.

"Childhood to now I guess." she said.

"Well there's not much to say about my childhood." Actually there's a lot too say but not now there's a time and place for everything "Let's see when I turned 18 I headed off to college and majored in architect and music then began to designing buildings for the city where attended college. One of my professors sent in my work to a construction company, the company was blown away and offered me a job while still attending my classes."

"I held on to that job til I turned 21 and got interested in performing arts and music, I had enough money by then I started working in the theatre as a composer and designer. Of coarse that was all in New York so I decide to move to here to Oregon to design and run my own theatre. _The Rose Diamond Theatre_ has been stand here for 4 years and is going strong. Not to brag or anything." I concluded.

"Wow, sounds like you've lead an interesting life." she said with meaning.

" 'Interesting' is an understatement of my life." I nearly growled.

Her eyes widen instantly widened "I'm sorry I didn't mean offend you, I meant that your professors actually realized your talents, Erik I'm sorry forgive me?" she pleaded.

"Christine" I whispered her name "don't be sorry there's more to tell I just gave you edited version of it." I said trying to calm her.

"What do you mean edited version?" she asked confused now.

"In time maybe I'll you the rest but for now I want to hear about you and be careful of what you say." I told her.

She looked around making sure no one looked suspicious of listening, I looked too I can easily tell when people are eavesdropping but everyone in the café was talking to whom ever was close by.

"Well other than being beaten on a daily basis I went to West Hill high school got straight A's, I was in choir, I was involved with theatre. A planned on going to college and get a degree in Vocal Arts and perform on stage but that's probably not likely now." her eyes dropped.

I wish I could make her pain disappear I want to take her into my arms and tell her everything will be alright.

I simply took her hands and hold them in mine she looked up at me "Christine, things will get better, I promise you."

She stared into my eyes and squeezed my hands and I squeezed them back, trying to tell her much I care about her. Does she care for me?

**Christine's POV**

Erik grabbed my hands and promised me things will get better, I squeezed his hands with returning the favor. Does he know that I care for him and growing to like him? I wish I could just tell him but I might scare him off.

Just then the bells at the door rang that someone entered the café, for some reason I felt that I had to look and intently regret it. It was my father! He was at the register ordering I stared in horror not breathing.

"No" came barely a whisper

**Erik's POV**

Christine had gone pale then came a whisper I couldn't hear I turned to see what frightened her and my surprise her father was feet away from us and my anger threatened to burst.

"Erik" came a tortured whisper from Christine I turn to her "get me out of here please!" tears threaten to escape.

Our bill had been paid already we quickly got up I had Christine put on sunglasses and calmly but swiftly headed for the door. Christine practically ran to the car she got in before I did then someone called out my name.

"Mr. Destler?"

I turned to see Christine's father walking towards me I composed myself trying to look presentable but should try and take Christine from me there will be Hell to pay.

**Christine's POV**

I practically sprinted to Erik's car he unlocked it as my hand touched the handle, I get in waiting for Erik get in and drive away but someone called his name walking towards him was my father. I'm dead. He found me, he'll take me from Erik and I'm back in Hell never to see Erik again.

Erik wouldn't let me taken that easily would he?

I sit there waiting for something to happen and then Erik walked to the car and my dad walked in the opposite direction.

Erik got in the car started it and sped away when I glanced at him from time to time he looked angry.

"What did he want?" I finally asked

"Some local author is writing about the history of the theatres around here and mine is one of the authors targets and wants meet with me to talk about my theatre." he explained still looked angry.

"Do you think he's setting you up? Do you think he knows?" I had to ask.

"I don't know that's what infuriates me right now" he spat.

We said nothing more to each other during the ride home. He park inside the garage and close before we got out of the car. I ran to the bathroom taking off my wig and taking out contacts, once that was done the tears came lose.

A moment later there was a knock on the door "Christine are you alright?" Erik's voice came full concern.

I open the door and throw my self in his arms.

"Erik he was right there!" I sobbed into his chest.

"I know, I know, it's alright I'm here." he soothed rubbing his hands rubbing my back.

"Promise me, Erik, promise me that he won't take me from you." I asked knowing full well of what I was asking.

"I promise no harm from him will come to you." he promised.

We stood there for a couple of minutes with still crying, then Erik scooped me up and carried me to my bedroom laying down to sleep.

He turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand "Please lay with til I fall asleep, Erik, please I don't want to be alone." I plead.

He said nothing climbing on to the bed and laid on his back, I curled up next to him using his chest for pillow and putting my arm over his torso. He stiffened at first then put arm around me.

He couldn't see but I was smiling I felt safe in his embrace and waiting for sleep to come.

**Erik's POV**

I couldn't be sure but I think she fell asleep in my arms. She fell asleep in my arms!

_Well I'll be damned_

I guess that means she cares for me?

_Don't get your hopes too high now…_

I look down at sleeping form and whispered "You're safe my angel, I'll protect you from anything if that means you'll stay with me." I gently kiss the top of her head. Fell asleep myself.

Little did Erik knew Christine was awake when he made his pledge then kissed her.


	9. Falling for you

**Falling for you**

**Chapter Nine**

**Christine's POV**

I awoke hours later the sun wasn't up yet but I knew it was early morning, I felt very warm for some reason and I couldn't figure out why. I soon realized that I wasn't under any blankets and found that Erik was sleeping next to me!

I had no idea why I was so happy about this but I was, knowing he was there protecting me just as he promised.

We both woke up in the late morning and Erik jumped out of bed to clean up for work that day. I thought it was hilarious him rushing around the house like that. We said nothing about him staying with me the entire night and I was grateful.

When he was walking out the door he promised to call later for a check up, once he was gone I was free to think about what Erik said the night before _You're safe my angel, I'll protect you from anything if that means you'll stay with me _what did he mean by that? _His_ angel? He'll protect me from anything if means I'll stay with him?

_You care for him don't you?_

Yes.

_Are you falling for him?_

Yes.

If I was given the choice to stay, I would.

_**2 months later…**_

**Erik's POV**

Christmas was not that far away, to be technical it's in two weeks. Christine and I have been getting on well, her birthday was a while ago I took the day off from work and took her to a theatre in California to see _Pride and Prejudice _then presented her with three romance novels from me and took her out to dinner.

She loved all of it and my reward for that day another kiss on the cheek, that made my day.

During her stay I learned more and more about her, the shy and scared girl was gone replaced by young woman full of life. I begin to realize each day I spent with the more I care for her and meant what I said that night stayed with her, I want her with me always.

_You're falling bad._

So.

_Are you falling for her?_

Very much so.

Yes I'm falling for her and I still do things that make her smile, once a week I'll give her a rose with a black ribbon tied on the stem, give her complements everyday, listen to her when she has something to say, or when she sad I simply try to lighten the situation and she comes laughing. That alone was enough for me, for now.

Christine recently met a long time friend of mine Nadir Khan, he's worked with me back in college and we kept in touch after I moved to Oregon. Before Nadir left from his visit I pulled him aside after Christine went to bed.

"She very beautiful, Erik, I'm surprised that you took her in knowing you wouldn't just take anyone off the street she must be special." Nadir said.

"Yes she is," thinking of her beautiful face and a smile forming "anyway, old friend, I have a favor to ask you and I want this between you and I, understood?" I asked.

"What is it, Erik?" he asked

"I want you to find what you can about her father, James Kevins, find out what you can and report back to me, something doesn't seem right about his relations with Christine." I told him.

"Alright, old friend, I'll see what I can dig up." He said sounding hopeful.

"And keep low I don't want him suspecting anything." I warned gently.

"Don't worry, Erik, from what you both have told me it sounds like he cares nothing but himself." Nadir comforted.

Alright, Erik, both of you take care and I'll be getting back to as soon as I can." we shook hands and Nadir was gone. That was a mouth ago I haven't heard from Nadir yet but that could take a while.

I've been thinking about what to get Christine for Christmas, I'm not one to celebrate holidays but for her I would. I also plan on take her on a trip to my cabin at a lake retreat and it'll be our new year's vacation that's if she wants to. Now I must think on what to get Christine for Christmas.

**Christine's POV **

I am freaking out! Christmas is days away and I haven't got Erik a gift and I'll feel bad if he got me something and I have nothing for him. I decided that tomorrow when he leaves for the theatre I will put on the wig and eye contacts and take what money I have and buy Erik a gift.

"Well I'm off" Erik said getting up from island barstools and cleaning up after himself.

It became a routine Erik and I would share breakfast in the mornings, sometimes listening to the news, about a month after my disappearance police called off the search assuming the worst. Erik and I laughed about after words but deep down inside my father won't give up til I'm found.

Once Erik was gone I dashed for the bathroom and put on Sam, once I put Sam together I rush to my room and to see how much money I have. $450 dollars I haven't spent any of the money since I left, now I have good use for it. _All those nights of babysitting paid off _I thought happily, putting the money in my pocket and head for the door _I have to be back before Erik calls_.

I have visited three music shops and one architect book store and zip. Nothing. There must be something I can get him I'm not going back to his house til I find something. Just when I was about to give up I saw it, it was sitting on display in the window a violin.

I walk towards the shop that possessed the violin and asked the clerk if I could look at it. Erik has shown me his basement music studio it possessed beautiful instruments but it was lacking a violin, when I asked him about it he said "I'll get one, one day, but it has to be the right one." I could only pray that this violin would be the right one.

I looked at the price tag and I was in luck $325 just enough for it. I purchased the violin and the clerk was nice enough to gift wrap it for me, thanking the clerk I walk out of the shop and sped walk back to Erik's house.

Two minutes after I got back to the house Erik called for his check up _perfect timing_ I thought. After we talked for a couple minutes I hid Erik's gift safely in my room and it will wait there Christmas day.

**Erik's POV **

"Well I'm off" I told her after eating breakfast with her, during my lunch break today I would be picking up her gift after I call and check up on her.

It was around noon when lunch was called I head for my car and making a quick dash to the jeweler's, I had gone in three weeks back to have a custom made piece of jewelry made for Christine, walking in and the jeweler recognized me and told me to wait a few minutes disappearing behind a door.

While I was waiting I was looking around and I saw the most beautiful piece of jewelry, the clerk came out the door with my gift and handing it to me.

"Can you show me this?" I asked pointing the jewelry

"Yes you may." the clerk took out and handing me the beauty I was admiring.

I looked at it wondering how it would look on Christine or what she would think of it.

It's too early to tell now but I purchased both any way. I thanked the clerk and she wished me a merry Christmas I could only hope. Walking out with two things one a Christmas gift and the other for later much later….

I got home that night and Christine looked as if she was hiding something from me, I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. After dinner we sat by the fire and content with comfortable silence.

"Erik can I ask you something?" Christine asked suddenly.

"Of coarse, my dear" I said and I noticed every time I use that endearment she smiles.

Smiling now "You remember when I told you about Meg, my best friend," I nodded "Um would be alright if I called her from your cell phone to ask her to meet with tomorrow?"

I looked at her decided if it was a good idea, Christine continued when I didn't answer " It won't be for long, Erik, I just miss her so much and…"

I cut her off " Christine it's ok, yes you can visit her tomorrow, true you can't talk for long but yes you can use my phone and meet her." I told her.

"Oh Erik, your so wonderful!" she said throwing her arms around me, the next moment happened in a blur.

Christine pulled away and kissed me but this sometime on the lips, at first I just sat their like an idiot then my body was acting faster than my head putting my arms around her and keeping her where she was.

Her lips were soft and warm, her mouth was closed so I gently forced my tongue to open hers to deepen this kiss. Her mouth opened and God she tasted so sweet but realizing not the time and place for that I pull away.

Both of us were breathing fast and trying to control it.

"Um…that was for…uh being wonderful." she stammered "I'm gonna go to bed now I'll see you the morning." kissed my cheek before walking away.

When I heard her door close I quietly rush to my bedroom headed for my bathroom in need of a cold shower.

**Christine's POV**

Once I closed my bedroom door my breathing went erratic and my heart was beating hard.

I all could think about was how all those times he's made me happy or put me in a cheerful mood when I'm sad, he did little things but they mean a lot to me. And I want to make him happy as well.

_Oh my goodness I'm falling in love with him and I want to be with him._

**Erik's POV**

20 minutes under that cold water got me back under control but now my thoughts were only about her happiness and how happy she has made me.

_I'm falling in love with her and I want her to be with me. _

All could do was hope.


	10. Meg's Advice

**Meg's Advice**

**Chapter Ten **

**Christine's POV**

I awoke early that morning in very happy mood the happiest I've been in a while. The first thing that came to my head was when I kissed Erik, that alone put me in a happy mood I hope Erik is as well.

Walking in the kitchen I could smell something sweet in the air, when I entered the kitchen, with a smile, I saw Erik heating up two cinnamon rolls. He turned to me when I sat on one of the barstools "I make cinnamon rolls for breakfast when I'm in a good mood" he smiled, _Ah ha so he is in a good mood!_

He put one the cinnamon rolls in front of me and giving me a fork. _My goodness did he know that cinnamon rolls were my favorite to eat when I'm in a good mood?_ We started eating and I asked him if he's working on anything new for the theatre he said he is but he was making it a surprise.

We finished our breakfast and cleared our dishes, then Erik said "I believe that you have a call to make." taking out his cell phone.

I completely forgot about calling Meg, my mind had been on Erik and our kiss.

"Yes I do'" taking his phone "and you don't mind that I ask to meet up with her later?"

"No, I don't mind" giving me a peck on the forehead and leaving the kitchen, leaving me in shock of happiness.

Quickly returning to earth I dialed Meg's cell number it rung three times and there was an answer.

"Hello?" she said sleepily

"Meg?'

"Yea, whose this?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yea," came a hesitate answer.

"It's me, Christine"

"OH MY GOODNESS! Christine is that you?" she nearly yelled on the other line.

"Shhhh! Not so loud Meg!" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry! Oh Christine how are you? I've missed you so much, I've been waiting for you to leave word."

"I know, Meg listen are you busy today?" hoping she wouldn't be.

"No" _Prayer answered _I thought

"Do you want meet up later so we can catch up?"

"Will it be safe? I saw your report on being missing on the news." she asked worryingly.

"Yes it will" I assured her.

"How?"

"Just trust me, be at the mall at 10:30 and meet me by the our favorite clothes store." I told her looking at the clock on the stove reading it was almost 9 am.

"How will I know your there?"

"You'll know just be there, please?" I pleaded.

"Ok I will." she said then hung up.

I pressed the 'END' button and went find Erik, I walk into the living room to find him sitting the couch reading. He looked so handsome, I couldn't help but stare. It's been 2 and a half months since I've been here and he hasn't removed his mask.

I sometimes wonder what he's hiding or is he being eccentric? No he must be hiding something and I wanted to know what, of coarse I would never sneak up on him and pull it away or force him take it off. No we had come to trust each other and I didn't want to destroy that.

Maybe with time he'll remove it and trust me enough to show me.

I shook my head then walk towards him "Thanks you, Erik" he looked up as I give his phone back.

"You're welcome, my dear" he took his phone smiling as did I.

"Um, I told her to be at the mall at 10:30, is that ok with you?" I asked him.

"Of coarse it is" he said in a gentle tone.

I blushed "Okay" looking down at my feet.

He took my hand and hold it in his, his thumb rubbing circles on my knuckles and squeezing it. Before releasing my hand he left a lingering kiss then let go. I blood was racing and my heart was beating right out of my chest.

Blushing cherry red now I smiled at him awkwardly then turned for my room to retrieve clean clothes and take a shower in a daze.

**Erik's POV**

I pulled into a parking a space then turning off the car. We got out of the car I took one look at the mall and holding back a groan.

Christine began walking but I took her hand "I'm not one for places like this but I'll in there watching closely" I told her.

"That's fine just bring a book or something to entertain yourself and sit somewhere in the food court and I'll bring Meg there and sit close by." she explained.

"I was just thinking if doing that." I smiled turning to the car and grabbing the book I was reading earlier.

"Good" she smiled and taking my hand in hers and we walked to the entrance.

Once inside I wanted to turn around and leave I hated being in public especially when there's was a lot people. But as long as Christine was near I could handle it.

Before Christine went to find her friend I turned her to face me and whispered "Be careful" I told her.

Smiling "I will" she promised, I kissed her on the forehead and let her go. It pained me to do so.

**Christine's POV**

I was watching Meg from a short distance she was watching and listening for anything that might give her a clue that I'm there.

I walked up to her slowly, she hasn't noticed me walking up to her til I said " Your favorite color is pink, you like read and your best friend is missing." I whispered the last part.

She turned "Do I know you?" she asked annoyed

"Meg it's me, Christine" I whispered once more.

Her eyes widened then looked up and down at me "Is it really you?"

"Yes." I smiled and she hugged me.

"Don't worry it's just a wig and eye colored contacts." I whispered to her still hugging.

She let go and, from what it looked like to me, almost in tears.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Not here" I told her "let's go sit at the food court and I'll explain everything." pulling her towards the food court.

Once we reached the food court my eyes searched for Erik, I finally spot him he was far way from the crowds and looked like he was reading. I pulled Meg towards a table near him, I picked a table that was two tables away from him. As Meg got settled in her seat I stared at hoping he would look up, as if he could hear my thoughts he looked up at me. He winked I smiled then he turned back to his book.

I sit myself down and Meg said "Alright spill." with that I began to explain everything.

I started from right after leaving her the letter and up to the point of today, Meg sat there for a minute soaking it all in. I noticed she glance at Erik from time to time as if not believing he would such a thing, finally she began too speak.

"So for the past two and half months you've been with him? Has he tried anything?" she asked nervously.

"No Meg, he's been a complete gentlemen but I did leave a couple things out." I admitted.

I told her of my steamy dream, the kissing on the cheek, then of our heated kiss from the night before to him giving me a peck before calling her then him kissing my knuckles and the peck before coming to find her.

Meg smiling widely "Christine, you're in love with him."

I don't know why but I tried to deny it "No I'm not."

But Meg knew better "Yes you are, the way you talk about him and the things you told me he's done for you, you get a look on your face that could only mean one thing."

I said nothing.

"You're in love with him, Christine, and he's in love you too, trust me I know he is."

"You can't know that Meg" I said in a doubtful tone.

"Oh I don't? He's stayed with you that one night, he gave you a special birthday, he's kisses you. I can tell he's doing things to make you happy and when a man does those things that means he's in love." she concluded

I knew she was right, I am in love with Erik but does he love me?

"I want him to know, Meg, I want to tell him but I'm scared to tell him because I'm afraid to lose him." I said evening thinking about losing him just made me want to die.

"You want my advice?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

"Tell him when the time is right." she simply said.

"How will I know when the time is right, Meg?" I asked a little annoyed because that wasn't the advice I was hoping for.

"You'll know, Christine." Meg said wisely.

We talked for a long time catching up from two and half months of separation then our meeting came to a close when her mom called and asked her to come home. Meg and I shared a long hug then we our good byes and just like that Meg was walking away. A couple tears came lose and then I felt a warm hand clasp mine.

I turn to find Erik wiping away my tears with his free hand, I smiled at the sweet gesture and I put my arms around his neck and hugged him close. He return the hug and whispered in my ear "I'm here."

**Erik's POV**

While driving back home my thoughts wondered back to what Christine and her friend were talking about. Oh yes I heard every word that was passed between them, Christine and her friend sat two tables away from me. Christine thought I wouldn't hear what they talked about but she was sorely mistaken.

She loves me and at first she tried to deny it but finally her friend told her that she is and she wants to tell me but she's afraid to lose me, doesn't she know that she won't lose me. It's me whose scared of losing her, if she'd seen my face she would turn away in the blink of an eye.

_No Christine it's me whose afraid of losing you _I thought to her _Yes I do love you with all my heart and soul._

Then I thought Christmas, I'll tell her I love her on Christmas day.

_Soon Christine, soon you'll know._


	11. Suprises

**Surprises**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Erik's POV**

"Hello" came a sweet voice when she answered the phone that I've grown to love.

"Hello, my dear, I'm calling because I'm going to be late coming home I've got errands to run." I told her, truth was I had a surprise for her.

"Alright, don't take too long…I still get scared being by myself." Christine said, it seemed to me that she said the first part with more meaning behind it.

"Do not fret I'll be home around 6:30, just keep the door locked." I tried to sooth her.

"Okay," she said then added " might I ask what the errands are?" she asked innocently.

"I wish I could tell you but I cannot, I'll see you when I come home." I told her.

"Alright then, bye Erik."

"Good bye, Christine" I said and she hung up, _I love you _I thought to her then closed my phone placing it in my pocket.

Time to plan the surprise I in store for her.

**Christine's POV**

"Alright then, bye Erik." _I love you_

"Good bye, Christine." I hung up first because I was on the verge of saying I loved him.

I thought a lot about what Meg said about my feelings for Erik, and I decided that I was going to tell him I love him on Christmas day. Yes that would be a good day to tell him because to me, no matter that was going on in the world, Christmas day seemed more peaceful and content.

I settled down on Erik's comfortable black recliner chair with one of my romances books he'd bought me. I was so into the story that time became lost and didn't hear a car pull in until there was a knock on the door.

I froze knowing I wasn't going to answer the door, I just sat there. Then the phone rang, I jumped at the sound. I got up and answer it hesitantly "H-h-hello?"

"Christine, it's me, come open the door for me." Erik's voice came from the other line.

I sighed in relief, hanging up the phone I went to open the door for Erik. _Odd, I thought he had a key?_ My question was not left unanswered for long when I opened the door to find Erik standing there with a Christmas tree.

"Erik! You bought a Christmas tree?" I nearly yelled smiling ear to ear.

"And decorations too, there in the car." he said smiling too "What would Christmas be without a tree?"

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I could feel the tears coming, he just makes me so happy.

"I know but I wanted too I had the feeling that you need a proper Christmas, so why not start now?" he explained.

"Yea, you're right." I said still smiling.

"Help me set this thing against the wall and I'll get the decorations from the car." I chuckled I helped him move the tree against the wall and he disappeared to his car.

I admired the tree for a minute it was a few inches taller than Erik but perfect in every way, just like him.

He came back in with three plastic bags filled with decorations, he set them near the tree digging through one of the bags looking for the thing that helped the tree stand in place.

"Where to put the tree?" he wondered, we both looked around for the perfect spot.

"Here let's move it to the corner by the window." he said.

I helped him move the tree to the corner he chose and set it up "Now it needs water and, if you like, we start decorating it." he said looking at me with adoring eyes.

I returned the look "Yes please." smiling.

He chuckled "Very well, why don't unload the bags and I'll get the water." he said then stepped closer to me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes savoring the moment.

He pulled away putting his hand on my cheek then walked past me towards the kitchen. I brought the bags on the couch and began to unload them. He bought red, green and gold ornaments and green lights. The last thing I unpacked was the angel.

It was beautiful, fare skinned, golden dress glittering in places, rosy red lips, brown eyes, and brown curly hair. Realizing the angel looked like me…

"It reminded me of you." Erik said watching me observe the angel "It was either the one with blonde hair, that one or a golden star. The star held no interest for me and the angel with blonde hair remind me of 'Sam' then I saw that one and it was perfect." he said his eyes deeply looking into mine.

I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the angel.

Breaking the trace "Um…these ornaments are really pretty their going to look so good on the tree." I said

"Well let's get started." he said esthetically.

About an hour later the tree was glowing green with lights and with green, red, and gold ornaments around it and an angel on top to complete it. We stood back admiring the tree, I thought it was perfect. The tears that threatened to come earlier came now.

"Christine are you crying? I thought the tree would make you happy." he said wiping my tears away.

I smiled "No, Erik there tears of happiness, you're really a wonderful person." I hugged him my tears still coming because there was more to say but it has to wait.

"Oh, Christine it's you who's wonderful not I." he said hugging me back wrapping his arms around me and holding me.

I wondered what he meant by that but I let it go not wanting to ruin the moment. After a few minutes I pulled back to look at him, he was so handsome even with his mask, I place my hand on the unmasked side of his face rubbing my thumb on his cheek.

He was breathing heavily as was I he was so close, our breaths were one as we came closer to one another til our lips met.

My goodness was a good-no wonderful, mind numbing kisser his lips were warm and inviting, he tasted good as my tongue explored his mouth as did his tongue. Wanting more my hands tangled in his hair and his hands pressed me closer to him.

I could feel him growing hard against my stomach, I blushed a little. He pulled away gently with us breathing hard and trying to control our desire for one another.

"I'm going to bed, good night Christine." he growled walking towards his bed room.

"Thank you Erik" I called after him.

He turned and smiled "Your welcome, my angel." and he turned when I heard his door close I whispered to myself

"God, I love him, I love him so I just pray I loves me." I walk towards my bed room to turn in for the night.

**Erik's POV**

_Lord, she's intoxicating! How long must this go on? Christmas day is in two days I can make it._

I thought as I laid on back in bed, after that kiss with her I nearly ran for a **cold** shower it worked for a minute but my hand met my satisfaction and I was controlled again.

I just hope I can stay in control, I want her to want me on her own choice not forcing her with pervasive kisses.

I can make it, Christmas is only two days away but that seemed like an eternity


	12. Betrayal

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Erik's POV**

_It's finally Christmas Eve_, I glanced at my bedside clock and it was 5:30 am Christine wouldn't be up yet so I took this avenge to go compose. As I walk towards my studio last night started replaying in my mind, her soft body pressed against mine I could have easily taken her right then but I had to keep control. I don't even know if she would want that with me.

Just thinking about _that_ gave me an idea for a song for my new production I had in mind for a while, _Point of no Return _were the first words on the piece of paper and the song just came from the heart. Before I knew it the song was half done now for a female part…

"Erik?" a voice came from behind me, I turn to find Christine standing on the last stair waiting for me to say something.

I was actually awestruck by the sight of her, her brown curls hung freely, she wear a white spaghetti strap with matching pajama shorts. Her shirt revealed a hint of cleavage and I could easily tell she was not wearing a bra that alone made my body began to react.

"Good morning, Christine" I finally spoke calmly while fighting my desire.

"Good morning" she smiled, now it was a good morning.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked in concern she's never up this early I hoped she isn't ill.

"I've been awake for a while I just didn't get out of bed, am I disturbing you? I'll leave…"

"No please, you're not disturbing me I was just writing a song that's all." I gathered the papers and put them in a folder then walked over to her. I gave her a peck on the forehead, every time I did that she was always smiling.

We went back up the stairs she sat on one of the couches once she was comfortable she patted the spot next to her wanting me to sit with her. I sit next her we said nothing for a few minutes the next words caught me off guard.

"Erik have you had any girlfriends?" she asked.

I look at her wondering if I should tell her anything, truth was I didn't want to talk about it but she's told me the hell she's endured from her father and I knew that wasn't easy for her too talk about, she couldn't even tell anyone! So told her one of the worst times in my life.

"Yes Christine, I've one girlfriend in my life and it ended horribly." I looked at her seeing if wanted me to go on. Her eyes seemed to say _It's ok you can talk too me…_

"Well, it was not long after my theatre was built and I was ready to start hiring actors, stand hands, musicians, etc. I interviewed every one and placed them to their duties, I had a play written up and ready for rehearsals to go under way. Unfortunately, the leading lady role had an emergency and she couldn't do the season, I was at a loss I needed a female role I announced it the staff if any of them had friends or family that could play this role."

This where I tend to get angry, even just thinking about it but a small hand entwined with mine. I looked Christine and she squeezed my hand as if to encourage me, so I continued with her hand in mine.

"Just as I get done with making my announcement when a quiet voice came from the mix, her name was Lucy Adams she about your height, green eyes, caramel colored hair and she _was _pretty." I put extra emphasis on _was _because now I despised this woman. I could feel Christine tense when I described Lucy. I squeezed her hand and rubbing my thumb on her knuckles to sooth her.

"Anyway, she mastered the role perfectly and I was becoming infatuated with her as was she or so I thought. One night after a long rehearsal she came up to me ask if I was seeing anyone told her no, then she asked if we could see each other. With my being infatuated with her I to happy to agree." I was lost in thought now.

"We began dating and it was going well, I thought, she'd come over I'd come over, we'd go out, or just be together. We'd been dating almost a year now and Nadir whose meet her on several occasions would tell me when she wasn't around that he had a bad feeling about her but would cast him off as being ridiculous. One night I was to come over to her house for dinner I was nearing her apartment door and when I came up to it it was slightly ajar I push it open…"

"_Hello?" loud enough to where she would know I was there. When I heard no answer I entered the apartment. _

_I heard a noise come the back room as I neared the room I heard moaning and groaning, I stopped at the door of her bedroom where the sounds were coming from. I just prayed it wasn't what I thought it might be._

_Praying did no good I open the door to find Lucy having sex with someone, she saw me then._

"_Erik!" she pushed the man off her pulling up the blanket to cover herself "it's not what it looks like." she tried to lie but I wasn't fooled. _

"_No I know exactly what it looks like, a careless slut sleeping around with anyone!" I yelled._

"_Hey whoa pal don't…" the man tried to argue but I shut him up " Shut the fuck up!" I yelled furious now._

"_Erik don't yell at him if anyone that should be angry it's me you came here uninvited and your yelling at me? Get out!" she yelled._

"_You invited me over, remember? Or did he make you forget that?" I asked icily._

"_No I planned this," a wicked smile came to her face " I planned this for a while all I wanted from you was the fame I got out of that theatre. You think I feelings for you? HA! Think again and one more thing…" she got up from bed blanket clutched to her she walked towards me._

_I stood in shock of what she just told me, revealing her true feelings about me, she at arms length away and before I could react she pulled my mask away. Then everything came crashing down._

_She screamed and her lover came to side "Get out you freak! Get out of here!" the man screamed. _

_I ran out of there getting from her as possible…_

I stood up then walking towards the fireplace I stared in to the fire "I came back here and I nearly destroyed the house, Nadir found me that morning sober and heart-broken. He told her she was fired and never return. And just years ago she started calling me and to this day she'll call wanting to talk to me but I don't bother with her." I concluded.

I breathing hard in anger about ready hit or break something but Christine came to stand in front of me, she put hands on both sides of my face put her forehead to mine.

"Erik it's alright, I'm here. I'm sorry she did that to you, you did not deserve her. You didn't deserve that." she comforted me and it was working.

"I care about you, Erik, and if you ask me your better off you need someone loves you for _you_." she said.

"Who?" I challenged.

**Christine's POV **

"Who?" he asked. _Me_

I began to move my fingers to his mask and began to curl my fingers around the edges, I'm looking in his eyes the whole time. Just as I was about to pull the mask away there was knock at the door.

We both froze looking at the door at the same time "Get your wig and contacts on quickly." he commanded gently I dash for the bathroom. I had the wig on half way when I heard a female voice carry through the house, curious I quickly and carefully put the wig in place then put the contacts in then walked out of the bathroom.

I walk in the living room to find Erik and a woman whom he didn't looked please to see.

"Whose this Erik?" the woman asked when she spotted me.

"This is Sam, she's my girlfriend." Erik clarified

"Oh finally found someone? Shocker." she said rudely

"Who are you?" I asked coldly not liking the she's talking to him.

"I'm Lucy," she said icily, the urge to go over and punch her was over whelming, what possessed Erik to let her in I do not know after he said he despised her.

She insisted on staying wanting to apologize and talk some peace between them. Erik complied and let her stay, for hour all she talked about was herself it was really annoying I glared at her the entire time.

"Erik would you please tell your girlfriend to stop glaring at me." she requested glaring back at me, I wasn't fazed.

I saw Erik look at me from the corner of my eye he hadn't realized I was glaring.

"Sorry." I falsely apologized "it's just I can't stand bitches like you, glaring at them is all can to do." I smirked.

"Excuse me?" she asked getting mad.

"You heard me" still holding the glare.

"Erik control her." she told him in a whining way I really hated that so the next words slipped out of my mouth.

"How long?" I asked

"How long what?" she asked as if not knowing what I meant I know she did.

"How long were you cheating on Erik?" I said in a deathly tone.

Erik looked at me instantly but eyes stayed on Lucy "What have you told her, Erik?"

"He told me nothing from the way he's talked to you and looked at you says that you've hurt him." I said coolly

"So I'll ask again how long?" getting angrier by the second.

"The entire time we were dating." she said without emotion. I gasped a little.

Erik walked out of the room then I heard his bedroom door shut that's when I burst.

"Get out of here! You whore how dare you do this to him what did he ever do to you, bitch!"

"He's a freak! A monster! If you had your head straight you leave him too!" she yelled

I said this loudly for her and for Erik " I'm not going any where he won't be!"

She gathered her things and walked to the door as she did she said "You're freaking crazy." the door slammed I locked it. I sprint for the bathroom taking off the wig and taking out the contacts. I walk out of the bathroom to Erik's bedroom. I knock on the door then turn the knob to find him sitting on his bed.

His curtains were open so there full light I look at him and then I did I notice something in his hands then I look to his face he was unmasked…

"Christine"


	13. On The Inside That Matters

**On The Inside That Matter's**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Christine's POV**

"Christine" he whispered brokenly he was obviously ashamed for taking off his mask.

We stared at each other for minute I was looking at what the mask hid, he didn't wear it because he was eccentric it because the right side of face was deformed. I studied his face taking it all in, his deformity started from the middle of his forehead down the right side of his nose, then from his right of the nose to half way across his cheek to the right ear. His deformity was a light red orange color and in some parts was normal skin color, on some parts on the right side of his forehead were bumpy not a lot but just a little, he had one large bump next to the top part of his ear and from his ear up almost to the middle of his head was bald, no hair grew. And next to him on the bed was a black wig. He wears one too!

His face was _not_ bad to look at actually I thought it made him more handsome and his natural hair was blonde, and he was handsome either black or blonde hair. Erik didn't say anything as I stared at him, he looked shocked, hurt and heart-broken.

"Well now you know Christine" he said in a tone I didn't like the sound of "now you know what lies behind this mask! Now you see the freak, a monster! Do you still care about me now?" he shouted and threw the mask landing in front of me. I pick it up and walk towards him. He had his hand covering up his face I set the mask on his night stand then I looked at him he was looking at the floor breathing heavily.

I pull his hand away from his face and placed both hands on either side of his face making him look up at me.

"Yes I do still care I don't know what would make you think otherwise." I said trying to sooth him.

"Don't mock me Christine!" he hissed " you are one of the few people whose seen my face and how can you stand here and touch me?" he glared.

"Simple, because your still Erik." I said calmly.

His glare disappeared turning into confusion "Erik, you think I'm going to hate you because of you look like?"

"Everyone else does."

"Erik I don't know if you've noticed I'm not shallow I don't judge people by what they look like, only cruel and selfish people do that. How you look does not matter to me, it's what's on the inside that matters you've got a caring heart, your gifted and your _handsome_."

He tried to shake his in protest at my last comment but I wouldn't let him "Yes you are to me!" looking straight in his eyes and smiling.

Tears started to run down his face I knelt in front of him wiping his tears away, I've never seen him so vulnerable then he came to floor still in front of me and the top of his head landed on my chest and his hands clutched on to my upper arms and he sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around him in attempted to comfort and sooth him and his arms came around me instantly, I held him rocking him back and forth "Shhh, it's ok, Erik, it's ok." I told him. One of my hands was stoking his hair comforting him.

"Why Christine? Why me?" he asked still sobbing.

I lifted him to look at me once more "You want to know what I think?"

He nodded "I think your one of the special ones." I told him hoping he get my meaning.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." he confessed.

"What I mean is your one of those special ones that have so much beauty to offer but no one cares enough to see or listen. And when cruel people get wind of it they berate you because they are jealous that they aren't gifted the way you are." I said trying to make him understand.

"But I am a mon-" I put my over his mouth before he could finish, I tried again.

"Erik Destler" I said firmly but gently "don't ever say anything negative about yourself in front of me, understand? I will not have it." he looked at the pained and angered look in my eyes.

"Please Erik don't say hateful things about you because it hurts me when you do." I said hoping he could hear what I was really saying.

"I'm going to leave you alone for a while, ok?" I asked I knew he needed to be alone because I'm sure no one has ever said these things to him before.

Before I got up I kissed his ravished side of his face and left the room, I went to living room at on the couch and waited for him.

**Erik's POV**

I sat on the floor still in shock of what Christine had said to me _I hurt her when I talk badly of myself? _What in the hell did that mean and my face doesn't matter to her moreover she kissed it! Then it hit me it pains her when I talk badly of myself because she doesn't see a freak or a monster she sees a man, a man with talents people wished they had.

Oh how I loved her, where was she when my life was a living hell? Before her life wasn't pleasant nothing to look forward to but since the night I saved her everything changed I've been happier and I've had something to look forward too her being happy.

I glance at my mask on the night stand tempted too put back on but I resisted instead I pull open the drawer and pull out the jewelry box I'd purchased, it made me wonder if she would accept I'll know in time.

Standing up I put the box back in the drawer and closing it I glance at the mask once again then turned for the door to find Christine.

She wasn't in her room I strode to living room to find her sitting on the couch when she heard me approach her head turned and when she saw me she smiled, it made want to scoop her up throw her over my shoulder and take her my bedroom.

My body liked the idea of that image, _control control _I chatted.

"Hello" she greeted me I grinned "come sit with me." she commanded softly.

I walked over to her and sit next her never taken my eyes off her and as did she.

I looked away not knowing what to say feeling a little awkward but Christine broke the silence "Erik are you mad at me?" she asked worryingly.

I turned my head surprised at her question "No Christine I'm not mad at you if anything I'm surprised with you." I confessed turning to her.

"What?" she asked confusingly.

"No one, not even Nadir, has ever said such things to me and your words and actions caught me by surprise it took a minute to sink in." I explained.

She looked at me in understanding "Know another thing Christine I was afraid to reveal my face to you because I didn't want to lose you." I confessed but I wasn't going to tell I loved her not yet…

"Never think that Erik I'll never turn from you because of your face, I promise you." she took my hand and squeezed it.

"Christine later, if you want, can I take you somewhere after dark?" I asked her.

"Yes you can." she grinned "You won't need your wig or contacts because we'll be going to the woods behind my house." I said her eyes widened a little it was my turn to squeeze her hand.

"Don't worry you'll be perfectly safe." I chuckled at her expression.

"Ok." she looked at herself and blushed "I hadn't realized I was still in my pajamas I'll go change." she began to rise but I still held her hand she looked at me I simply kissed her knuckles and reluctantly let her go. Once she was gone I descend to my music room and finish the song I began earlier.

**Christine's POV**

_He wasn't wearing his mask the whole time we talked_ I thought as picked out my outfit for later but then I look out my balcony windows and it was snowing good too. I remembered Erik bought me a pair of boots not long ago, thank God he did that because other than my one pair of shoes I had nothing else to wear.

I come out of my room for a shower when I heard something, at first I couldn't make it out what it was, listening harder I heard someone singing. Curious I went to see if Erik had a radio on, the living was still save for Erik's cat, Melody, but the singing continued it was coming from Erik's studio. I strode to the door and walked quietly down the steps reaching the last one I found the source of the singing, it was Erik!

"_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when' _

_No use resisting abandon thought and the dream descend _

_What raging fire shall flood the soul_

_What rich desire unlocks it's door _

_What sweet seduction lies before us_

_Past the point of no return _

_The final threshold what warm unspoken secrets will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return"_

The music began as soon as it did I quietly and quickly sprinted upstairs running to the bathroom, closing the door my breathing had not calmed not because of running but because of Erik's singing and that song.

I could tell it was a song of seduction but how he sang it made me want to attack him, I could see it now _I walk towards him as he continues to sing I put my hands on his shoulders but the music does not cease, I kiss his neck making my way to his cheek. He turns bringing his lips to mine. He kisses me hungrily pulling me into his lap our kissing continues, running his hands slowly up and down my back my hands were tangled in his natural blonde hair._

_Then his hands begin to slowly pull my pajama shirt up, I lift my arms and he pulls it away the upper half of my body was presented to him. He kisses my lips once more then down to my neck making his way down to my breast…._I snapped out my fantasy.

I took my shower and headed for my room decided that maybe some reading would do me some good, picking up my romance novel book opening where I left off. When the 'love scene' part of the book came I couldn't help imagining Erik and I.

I lost track of the time I jumped when there was a knock on my bedroom door "Come in"

Erik entered my room and when I saw him I remembered my fantasy from earlier and blushed. He didn't seem to notice I also noticed he still didn't wear his mask.

"Are you ready?" he asked I looked outside it was almost dark.

I gulped "Yes"

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe" he promised.

"I know you will but I don't understand why I won't need my wig or contacts." I said

"Because, my dear, no one is brave enough to go into the woods at night, it's a shame if you ask me cause that's when the forest comes to life" he said with excitement in his voice.

"Well let's go then." matching his excitement he let leave the room first I heard his bedroom door open I waited for him when he returned he had two heavy coats and his mask and black wig was in place. I frowned a little and he saw it.

"I never go outside without my mask and I feel strange without it." he explained I understood. He handed me one of the heavy coats and both put them on.

"Well I just want you to know that you never have to wear around me I lo-like you just the way you are." I cursed myself mentally for almost saying I loved him.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing….uh let's go." I urged.

He took my hand and intertwined our fingers pulling me to the side door in the kitchen which led to where the woods were.

We walked for 15 minutes and the woods were beginning frighten me every sound made me jump and look around in every direction, Erik wasn't at all fazed I heard him chuckle from time to time.

"Erik I'm frightened." I told him clutching his arm now.

"We're almost there, Christine." he said calmly.

"Where?" getting more frightened.

"You'll see." he whispered soothingly.

A couple of minutes later I heard what sounded like running water nearby the moon finally came out and I could see a clearing not too far ahead. We finally came to the clearing and I gasped.

It was a small meadow covered in fresh snow glittering from the moon light with a river running through, rocks pointing out of the water making seem rough and the moon was making the water sparkle like diamonds and the tree were covered in snow as well. Erik was right at night the forest did seem to come to life and people were missing out.

Erik's hands came around my middle and he put his mouth to my ear and began to sing

"_Night time sharpens heightens each sensation ..."Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ..."Silently the senses abandon their defenses ..._

He sang so beautifully I was in awe, he moved to the front of me holding both my hands.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ...Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...Turn your face away from the garish light of day,turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -and listen to the music of the night ..._

He walked backwards slowly and his hand was gesturing all around us.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!And you'll live as you've never lived before ..._

He let go of me and he walk away turning to me after a few feet was between us, I closed my eyes and my spirit felt free as long as he was around.

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -the darkness of the music of the night._He reached out his hand for me I took it with hesitation smiling as did so.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!Let your soulTake you where you long to be!Only then can you belong to me ..._

Belong to him didn't sound like bad idea, he turned me his right hand on my stomach and his other on my hip. Then he brought his and mine up to his face.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!Let the dream begin,let your darker side give in to the power ofthe music that I write - the power of the music of the night ..._

He pulled away taking me to the river for a closer look.

_You alone can make my song take flight -help me make the music of the night ..._

He pulled me to him my back was against his chest, my left hand and his were on my stomach while my right and his settled on my heart. I closed my eyes enjoying feeling him against me, I could also feel him growing hard against my back but I mind in fact I liked it.

We stood by the river for a while listening to everything around us, once began to sing I wasn't frightened anymore. We walked back to the house in silence a comfortable silence once inside he locked the doors and escorted me to my room.

He kissed me on the lips he put his hands on my back pressing me against him, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He pulled away after a minute my lips were swollen. He tried to control his breathing.

"Good night, Christine." he kissed my forehead and turned to walk I grabbed his hand.

He looked at me confused "Erik, can I sleep with you tonight?"

_***Disclaimer- I do not any phantom character this is just for fun***_


	14. Christmas With You

**Christmas With You**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Christine's POV**

"Erik, can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked him with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know, Christine" his tone doubtful.

I tried again hoping he would understand "Please Erik, I'll keep to my side of the bed."

"No, Christine not tonight." he turned for his bedroom I couldn't stop the next words out of my mouth.

"I have nightmares, Erik!" I rushed he stopped and turned to me.

"What?" he asked not believing what I said "I have nightmares ones that I thought stopped but they didn't and I'm scared to sleep."

"What are they about?" he asked walking to me and putting his hands in mine.

"Well, the first one is always same dream I've had since I can remember." I told him as I looked at the flour.

He put one hand on my chin tilting my head to look at him "What is the dream about" he asked in a gentle tone.

"It's a man yelling 'Please don't take Christine! You've already taken everything else from me, please…don't take Christine!' then the next thing that happens a gun goes off and I wake up." I told him as cold chill runs down my spine.

He pulled me into embrace "Oh, Christine." he whispered in my ear kissing it.

"My other dream is my father has found me and takes me away from you and you disappear and he tells me he _big _plans for me." I clung to him as I revealed my dreams, I was on the verge of tears but he just held me.

"Please Erik, I don't want to sleep alone, you somehow keep my dreams away." I said my face was buried in his chest.

"Alright, Christine come on." he said gentle tone, he pulled out of our embrace and lead me to his bedroom, I climbed in whilst he went to his closet to change.

A light behind me turned off must have come from his closet and then he got in bed. There was a few minutes of silence before I fell asleep completely I whispered "Thank you, Erik."

"Your welcome, my dear." in what sounded like a loving tone, I smiled got comfortable then a thought came to me I would get up early before Erik awakes and put his Christmas present under the tree and cook him breakfast. Yes a perfect way to start off Christmas with Erik.

Thank God I had dreamless sleep but I did wake up once in middle of the night and found I was very warm I turn my head to find Erik on his side his right arm draped across my torso and his leg between mine. I didn't mind he looked peaceful but one thing bothered me his mask and wig were still in place, I quietly move my hand to his face to remove them. His wig was difficult to remove but I eventually got it off.

Then I removed his mask and placed both items on his night stand and went back to sleep hoping I didn't disturb him. When I awoke again it was almost five and Erik was still asleep I slowly get put of his embrace and descend to my room for his present.

I quietly walk to the living room putting his gift under the tree and head for kitchen to cook our Christmas breakfast.

**Erik's POV **

I awoke to the sound of sizzling and the smell of pancakes in the air, Christine wasn't beside me when I awoke then I realized it was Christmas morning! I can finally tell her and give her the present. I leap out of bed heading for my closet grabbing her gift turning for the living room, as I get closer to the tree I saw an object it was a present it rather large gift that was wrapped under the tree.

I wondered how it got there it wasn't me who put it there, did Christine?

I heard her getting plates out of the cabinets I take one more glance at the large wrapped gift and turn for the kitchen.

I lean on the frame leading to the kitchen watching her prepare breakfast for two, it made my heart swelled that she went to all that trouble to cook us breakfast. I was so happy that could spend Christmas with Christine.

She turned and jumped she obviously wasn't expecting me to appear yet "Oh I was coming to wake you I hope you don't mind that I made breakfast for us." she said as she set the plates on the island.

"Well everything is ready, are you ready to eat?" she smiled my stomach growled loudly to answer her question.

She giggled and sat down she gestured for me to join her, I pulled out a barstool and began to eat. She made pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon _God I love this woman! _

I noticed something was amiss normally when I eat I'm fiddled with my mask but it hasn't been bothering me. I reach up to touch it and I felt my deformity under my finger tips my eyes widened.

"Erik is something wrong? Does the food taste ok?" she asked worryingly I ignored her question.

"Where is my mask?" I demanded my hand covering my face.

She sighed in relief "It's on your night stand along with your wig." she simply talking to me as if she was telling the weather. My hand dropped.

I looked at her stunned she was comfortable with me mask less, she was such an angel.

"Erik you all right?" she asked "Yes, I'm fine." I calmly told her.

"I'm sorry for removing it with out your permission but I don't see how it's comfortable when you sleep." she continued eating as did I.

"It's fine, I'm trying to get used to the fact that your ok with all of me." I told her.

"Erik, just because your face is deformed doesn't mean I'll think less of you, ok?" she softly.

"Alright" I agreed grinning.

"Now eat up you've got a surprise waiting for you." she said grinning suspiciously.

We finished eating, the food was great she'll have to cook more often. We cleaned up our dishes and before we walked to the living room I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

I wanted to tell her right then but I had to wait for the right moment, hopefully it'll come soon.

I let go of her so we could catch our breath, taking her hand I pull her into the living room. She glanced at the tree and I tell she noticed my gift but I didn't let focus on it.

"Do you dance, Christine?" I asked her a idea growing in my head.

"Um that depends." she said hesitantly "What dances do you know?"

"I know waltzing, slow dancing, tango and some others" I told her

"I confess I know teenager dancing." she blushed.

"Teenagers don't know what dancing is especially to awful rap music." I in disgust.

She chuckled "What is dancing then to you then, Erik?" she challenged I grinned wickedly.

"I can show you better than I tell you, my dear." turning to my stereo system turning on one of my recent favorites. _Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra _began I took Christine's hand and my other hand around her waist and we began to dance.

**Christine's POV**

Erik and I have been dancing for a long time we've danced to 20 songs already and they were mostly slow dancing and waltzing but I loved it being in his arms was enough.

"Now how about something more challenging?" he pulled away from me switching the song we've been dancing too to a up beat kind of song, but it wasn't techno or dance song this was a song for couples.

The music began and Erik strode towards me took me in his arms, he was going with beat and very seductively he dipped me bringing me back slowly then spun me and pressed my back against chest and moved with the music.

He continued this ritual dancing very fast and seductively he spin or dip me on right parts of the song and the music was coming to an end and out of pure instinct I kicked up my leg next to his hip he caught it and we stood there more a moment not wanting to move.

He kissed me then very deeply and this kiss continued but he pulled away before anything else could take place, I wasn't having it I wanted _him_.

"Don't." I plead bringing his lips back to mine placing my arms around his neck and locking him in place.

"Christine…not yet…please." he said between kisses.

I pulled away to look at him "Why?" I asked I could tell he wanted too but he's holding back.

"There's a time and place for everything." he said reassuringly cupping my cheek "Right now you have a gift to open." he smiled taking my hand and setting me on the couch.

He walked towards the tree picking up a present and walking back to me, he sat on the couch handing me the present.

"Erik you didn't have to get me anything." I told him being with him was enough.

"But I wanted too, go ahead and open it." he urged softly.

I unwrap the small box and opening it to find a beautiful necklace.

It was an 16 inch silver chained necklace with a beautiful charm it was a silver heart with a G-clef note on the heart with diamonds around the music note.

"Erik is this real?" I asked the whole necklace looked real.

"Yes it's real." he said

"It's so beautiful" I exclaimed admiring it's beauty.

"Yes it is." I had a feeling he was looking at me when he said it.

"Let's put it on you." he said pulling me to a mirror by the front door.

He placed me in front of him taking the necklace from my hands and bringing his arms above my head getting ready to place the necklace I move hair out of the way and he clasp it shut.

"It looks stunning on you." he commented placing a kiss on my head.

"You got a present to Mister." I turn for the tree pick up his present with both hands and headed for the couch. He sat next to me with a confused look on his face.

"I'm curious to see what you and me and how you got it." he said in suspicious tone.

"Please open it Erik." I urged him. He took the present from my hands an unwrapped it when he opened the box he gasp.

He, very carefully, pulled out the violin I'd purchased for him. He was admiring it for minute then he looked at me with a expression I couldn't place.

"Christine, where did you get this?" he asked he each word very carefully I afraid to answer him but I did it anyway.

"Pease don't be mad Erik I wanted to get you something, I snuck out one day after you left for work and I walked into town trying to find you something and the violin stopped me dead in my tracks." I confessed I prepared for his anger.

"You risked getting found so you could find a Christmas present for _me_?" he asked more to himself than me I answered him anyway.

"Yes Erik I did risk it because I thought you were worth the risk." I confessed.

"Oh Christine you're an amazing woman, you know that?" he told me.

"Eh, I've been told that." I teased trying to make him smile and succeeding.

"Is it the right one?" I asked.

"What?" He asked not sure of what I meant.

"When I asked you why you didn't have a violin you said you'll get one it just has to be the right one." I repeated his words from what seemed like eternity ago.

"Oh, yes it is since it's coming from you it is." he smiled admiring his new instrument.

"Play something." I suggested wanting to hear him play.

"What should I play?"

"Anything I just want to hear you play." voicing my thoughts.

He tuned it before playing then he began to play, as he played he put as heart and soul in to it as he does when he plays his other instruments.

His beautiful lullaby went on for a few minutes and his beautiful song came to an end. He stared into my eyes for a long while, it was intense stare.

"Christine?" he broke the silence

"Yes?" came a breathless whisper

"There's something I must tell you."

"Okay." I prepared myself mentally for whatever he had to say but the next words from him took me by surprise.

"Christine, I love you."

_***Disclaimer- I do not any phantom character this is just for fun* **_

_**That up beat song they were dancing to I had Muse-Undisclosed Desires in mind when they danced, LOL! It seemed fitting to me. HUGS&KISSES ~Ariel~**_


	15. One More Surprise

**One More Surprise**

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Christine's POV**

He loves me. I sat there speechless my eyes had widened I stopped breathing not believing what he had just said. I needed to find the courage to speak I to tell him the same thing.

"Christine please say something." he plead he probably thought I wasn't taking this well but when I was about to answer him he spoke.

"I'm sorry I thought it was the right time to tell you but I guess not I shouldn't have-" I knew there was one way to stop his babbling "I love you too, Erik." I calmly said.

Erik looked like he was about to faint he just froze and stared at me not believing what I said to him "Y-y-you do?" he stammered. I nodded smiling letting him know I was serious.

"Yes, I do. It's not because you saved me or you not turning me in, well a little bit has to do with that, but mainly it's because you've made me happy, happier than I've been in years. I don't have to hide anything from you, I can finally be myself." I confessed to him hoping he would say something _anything_.

He stood up putting the violin were he sat and walked to the fireplace he just stood there for a moment staring down the fire it was obvious he trying to contemplate on what to say next.

"I'm speechless, for once I don't know what to say." he said in a shocked and confused tone.

"Say you love me." I said when he nothing I slowly get up and walk to him wanting his arms around me.

I reach him but his back is to me he was breathing hard I wrap my arms around his waist and my head settled on his back he let out a content sigh and then turned with my arms still around him.

He looked at me for several moments before cupping my cheek I couldn't help but lean in to his touch, I did the same thing only I touched the deformed side if him he tensed up then relaxed. His cheek felt rough and sooth at the same time but I didn't care he was no different in my eyes.

"How can you touch it?" he wondered in awe.

"Because I love you and it really doesn't matter to me." I told him reassuringly he pulled me closer and kissed me rather fiercely.

What started as a kiss became heated very quickly I turned him slowly so that he was backing up towards the couch once he there he slowly sat not breaking the kiss. He set me on his lap with my legs on either side of him, I continued kissing him wanting more of _him_.

My hands were placed on his chest then began to remove the buttons of the shirt once they were undone my hands were feeling his bare chest, he groaned as my hands traced him. I boldly move my lips to his chin down to his neck placing kisses there then slowly making my way to his broad chest.

My lips landed on his heart which I could feel beating it felt nice, I found his lips once more kissing him with everything I have. His tongue found it's way into mouth and they moved with one another but to my disappointment he pulled away.

He groaned "Christine not yet." obviously not wanting to stop.

"Why? I love you." I tried to kiss him again but he set me beside him I pouted.

He chuckled "Christine, I not saying I don't want you, because trust me I do," he laughed "but the time isn't right." he said.

"When will it be?" I asked impatiently he laughed some more I glared at him.

"Only time will tell, my dear." he said I was getting frustrated and as if to erase that Erik spoke again.

"Now I have one more surprise, it's mainly for both of to enjoy actually." he explained I looked at him with interest "And what would that be?" I asked rising an eye brow.

"Well I don't have to go back to work till the end of January and I normally use that time to compose but I thought this year I'd go to my cabin I own at a lake retreat." he said with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Go on." I encouraged although I had a pretty good idea for what he was about to say.

"I was hoping, if you wanted too, we pack up and go to the lake for the month, it'll be warm there cause it's in California and I sometimes like a warm winter." he chuckled.

"Yes!" I exclaimed making him jump "Of course I want to go, it'll be so much fun!" I said esthetically kissed him on the cheek.

"When do I start packing?" I asked ready to sprint to my room.

"If you would like to we can leave in the next day or two." he said obviously amused with my enthusiasm for going.

But it quickly disappeared with unwanted fear "Will I have to wear my disguise while we're there?" I questioned not really wanting to know the answer.

"I wouldn't think so but you'll need to be in disguise when we leave but once we get there I you won't need it it's been awhile since you've reported so you'll probably have nothing to worry about up there." he smiled trying too comfort me and it was working.

"I'm very excited now!" I said the very thought put a big smile on my face.

"I hoped you would be" he said kissing the top of my head "now put on the disguise cause we're going ice skating." he announced he stood up pulling me along but I stopped him short.

"Ice skating." I said skeptically because one I didn't have good balance and two can he even ice skate?

"Yes, my dear, ice skating." he said sensing that I couldn't which put a smile on his face "Don't worry if your not good at it I'll teach you and I promise I won't laugh if you fall." he smirked obviously not keeping that promise.

"Oh I'm sure you won't laugh." I said sarcastically walking towards the bathroom and sighed, this is going to be one interesting day.

Erik got us in the ice skating rink and it was just us no one else, my attempts to skate no- to stand were poor I couldn't skate unless Erik was holding on to me and preferred it that way. But every time he thought I had it he would let go and my butt came in contact with the cold floor.

He laughed every time I fell at first it annoyed me because I was trying but after a few falls I was laughing too it was hard to stay mad at him.

We ended up having a good time, despite my falling down a lot, it was a good day. He told me I'd probably start feeling sore before bed time I had no doubt of that, he took out to his favorite French restaurant and it was delicious.

It was about nine-thirty when we got back home I was ready to crash right then, Erik offered to let sleep with him tonight I accepted and we both turned in early.

**Erik's POV**

It was late when I heard my cell phone go off which was charging across the bedroom, I groaned as get out the bed walked to the dresser to answer I looked at the caller I.D. and answered "You better have a good reason for calling this late, Nadir." I hissed annoyed with him.

"Well that depends on how you take the information I've discovered." he shot back I intently turned to look at Christine who was sleeping soundly, I exit the bedroom to the living room so not to wake her in case I got angry.

"Alright, old friend, what do you have?" I asked anxious to know about this bastard.

"Well, I don't have much on him yet but you remember when Christine showed us that locket with the family inside?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied "The man in the picture was a friend of mine but he hasn't talked to me in a while."

"Get this, about 16 years ago he and his wife were murdered and there two-year old daughter's whereabouts are unknown." he informed me this was a mystery and what did it have to do with Christine or _him_.

"That is odd Nadir truly but what about her father have you any information about him?" I asked hoping he would.

"Well this much I've got so far as soon as she's found he said he's got plans in store for her." came his reply "That's all I've got for now Erik I'll see if I can find out more."

"Christine and I are going to my cabin day after tomorrow for a lake retreat, we'll be back before the end of January and I want you to have all I need to know about him ready to reveal when I get back." I clarified what Nadir just told me did not make sense and it was driving me insane.

"Alright Erik I think I'll have enough info on him by then." he answered and he hung up his end.

I walk back to the bedroom Christine was still sleeping soundly, I settled back into bed she nestled against me and I lay there for a while trying to put together what Nadir said. I thought about it for a long time then it hit me, if Christine's father had a locket of Michael and his family and there daughter's whereabouts are unknown and Christine is always having this dream of someone yelling don't take Christine away then a gun is fired that could only mean one thing, I just hope I'm wrong.

_***Disclaimer- I do not any phantom character this is just for fun***_


	16. Lake Retreat

**Lake Retreat**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Christine's POV **

Erik and I packed the day after Christmas and then left the next day, of course I had my disguise and Erik also had tainted windows on this car that helped a lot. I didn't have to remain in the disguise for long Erik gunned it once we were out of the city.

He said we wouldn't be there till night time but the way he was driving made me doubt that. We talked of everything and nothing, we played a game of 20 questions, and our most fun topic was music, we got into a playful agreement of what music we liked and disliked.

But really it was all good fun the car ride was most enjoyable not long after the sun went down I fell asleep, at first all I heard was Erik's soothing classical music playing then the next thing I knew I was dreaming…

"_Erik I'm so happy." I said to him he was holding me then kissed the top of my head and whispered "Now you are mine" his voice growled evilly and it changed._

_The voice did not belong to Erik it belong to my father, I looked up at him find my father smiling evil like at me "Let go of me!" I screamed I broke free from his grasp and began to run but his next words stopped me._

"_If you run he dies." he calmly said I turn around to find Erik on his knees facing me with a gun pointed at the back of his head._

_I hear a click and the gun fires…_

"NOOOO!" I yelled with a start.

"Christine are you alright?" came Erik's voice I turned and burst into tears wishing I could hug him but he was driving.

"Oh Erik your alright! Your alright!" I whispered that last part still crying.

"Of course I'm alright, Christine you're just dreaming." he calmly stated putting his hand on my thigh and squeezed it. I didn't say anything accepting what comfort he offered.

"We'll be at the cabin in 15 minutes." he told me but my mind was off in space.

I hadn't realized the car stopped until Erik out my hand in his I look at his hand first then to him "We're here." he looked out the windshield window to beautiful cabin but I was still upset about my nightmare.

Without saying a word I opened my door and turned to grab my duffel bag, Erik got out as I grabbed my bag and grabbed his own. I could feeling his eyes on me as walked to the cabin door but I didn't acknowledge it I just waited for him to unlock the door.

He let me go in first he flipped on a light revealing a beautiful room, hard wood floors, wood-like walls, a fireplace with a couch in facing it with a coffee table in between. Then the kitchen was to the left of the living room, it was kind of one big room no wall separating the kitchen and living room.

To my right was a long hall way and from I could tell there was only two rooms a bathroom and a bedroom, looks like Erik and I would be sharing the bedroom I didn't mind that one bit.

"You must be tired I'll make up the bed for you and I'll sleep on the couch." he said before he could one step "No! I want you to sleep in the bed too, please don't let me sleep alone." I said suddenly making him study me carefully.

"Christine are you alright? Was it that dream, do you want to talk about it?" he asked with concern and curiously.

"No, can we not talk about it please? I just want to let it go." I asked him.

"Ok, I'll sleep with you tonight. Why don't you change and I'll fix the bed." he suggested I nodded and picked up my duffel bag and made my way to that bathroom.

When I came out Erik had the bed set up and ready to sleep in he walked out of the room to change as well once the bathroom door closed I slipped into bed waiting for him while tears ran down my face.

Erik came in a few minutes later closed the door and climb into bed, I snuggled up against him he put his arms around me and held me close. His warm embrace was calmed me enough to where I fell asleep peacefully.

Before I did I whispered to him "I love you, Erik."

He kissed the top of my head and whispered back "I love you, Christine."

With that I fell asleep.

**Erik's POV**

I didn't want her to think about the dream she had so I planned the day out so she won't be miserable, I owned a boat so thought her and I could ride around the lake and find some where on the shore and have a picnic or eat in the boat whatever she would like to do. Also not far from the cabin was a dance hall sort of like a club, I never go when I come up here but I would go for Christine.

I also thought about how we would spend our time here as well, horse-back riding, hiking, swimming, etc. As I was thinking I heard her get up and come into the kitchen.

She still looked a little down "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I greeted hoping to see a smile.

"Morning" she replied a small smile appeared, _fair enough _I thought.

"I trust you slept well?" I asked as I pour her a cup of coffee and handing it to her.

She took the cup and drank some before she answered "Yes much better since you were with me." she blushed a little keeping her eyes down.

Putting my finger under her chin I make her look up at me "I'm glad to hear that." I said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." she said as if to say 'Thank you for _everything_'. I smiled down at her.

Suddenly I remembered "Christine, if your feeling up to it, why don't we make a picnic and go out on the lake and find a shore to have lunch." I suggested praying she wanted too.

Her eyes lit up at once "Oh Erik, that's wonderful idea!" she exclaimed "let me go and get dressed!" she ran out of the room and I heard the bedroom door slam. Hoping she be a few minutes I went out to my car to retrieve a particular item.

I look under a bunch of stuff in my glove compartment pulling out the other piece of jewelry I bought for Christine. I put the small black box in my pocket and shut the car door, from now on I'm going to keep it there waiting for the right moment.

God only knows if she'll accept let alone me finding the courage to ask her, I know we've known each other for a few months and sometimes at night I try to imagine my life without her and believe me it's not much of a life, I want her in my life. And I do _**not **_want her returning to bastard of a father.

I heard Christine walk into the main room and she looked lovely in a green shirt and light blue jeans "What should we bring for the picnic?" she asked looking at me smiling. I would tire of seeing her smile.

"Well I thinking simple things sandwiches, mac salad, chips, and drinks." I suggested.

"Sounds perfect." she said as she walked to the kitchen to pack the food I helped her.

**Christine's POV**

_Erik owned a boat! _I gaped at him at first but then it disappeared with excitement he said the spot we were to have our picnic was a surprise so I just sat back enjoying the wind, sun and the occasional spray of water, loving my freedom.

And for some reason I began to think of marriage, why? I don't know. I sometimes think about the randomness things, and the crazy thought being married to Erik I shook my head knowing it would never happen I'm not that lucky. Yes we love each other but how long would last? Personally I'd rather spend my life with him, but does feel the same?

A while later Erik pointed out the spot and my mouth dropped it was beautiful, a small meadow with trees around it and a snow covered mountain with a blue sky to match. It was a perfect place for a picnic.

When we finished eating we cleaned up and sat beside one another content with comfortable silence. "Erik?"

"Hmm"

"Do you think I'll ever be free completely?" I said with a sad tone.

"What do you mean, Christine?" he asked confused.

"I mean, will I be finish my senior year in high school, walk out into the world not as Sam but as myself, hang out with Meg?" tears began to form Erik pulled me close tucking my head under his chin and rubbing his hands on my back.

"Shhh, my love, it's alright. You _will _do those things again even finish high school." he said meaning every word.

"I don't know, Erik" I said in doubtful tone holding on to him.

"I do! Your father will pay for what he'd done to you." he said in a deadly tone the same deadly tone as the night we first met.

"Erik please don't talk like that it scares me." I begged him.

"Christine he _**will **_pay dearly for what he has done to you." he said his anger growing I struggled free looking at him and he is angry.

"Stop it, Erik! Stop it now!" I snapped standing up needing some time away from him.

He grabbed my arm before I could take one step "Where do you think your going?" he hissed.

"Away from _you_, I don't want to be near you when your like this." I said trying to pull my arm away but to no avail.

"You are not going anywhere." he icily still holding my arm.

I tried one last thing "_Leave me alone_." I said so coldly that he let go of my arm and his face that portrayed anger now filled with hurt.

I turn away from him walking towards the woods not knowing where to go. Hours pass and the sun began to set I still was walking in the woods finding some sight of a campsite or cabins but none were found. The sun had set there was still light but soon there would be no light at all. Without Erik the dark was scary and alone in it.

It was almost pitch black no moon, no stars only sounds of the nocturnal animals that made me jump and look around frantically now wishing I hadn't left Erik. Yes we had an argument but I didn't need to walk away from him in unknown territory, I guess walking away was not the best of ideas but I didn't want to be around him it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Ready to give up and just stay where I am I hear faint voices in the distance, I turn to where the voices were coming from when I finally locate them I could see a faint glow of a fire. Not thinking I walk very fast towards the light and when I come closer I could see three men surround the fire laughing stupidly.

Thinking they didn't see me I turn away but they had already seen me "hello." I heard one of them say.

I tried to ignore them but they pursued "Hey come back here, we don't bite." all of them broke out in laughter. I kept walking but soon they surrounded me herding me towards the fire.

"Come on hang out with us" one of them asked but I refused to accept.

"Where are the nearest campsites?" I asked praying they would comply.

They looked at each other for a moment then turned to me "Come with us we'll take you too them." he said in an even tone.

For about a few minutes we walked and I began to wonder if this was I good idea. Soon I saw a cabin which was a horrifying sight because the cabin was falling apart and it was the only one around from what I could tell.

I turned quickly to run but they were faster the two of them grabbed my arms and pulled me to the abandon cabin.

"Oh come on, pretty thing, we just want some fun with you." he smirked.

"No!" I protested "let me go!" we were now inside the cabin now and they only had flashlights for light.

The two that held me penned me down to the floor while other was pulling down his pants, I knew what was coming and this time Erik wasn't here to save me. Like before I closed my eyes not wanting to the horror before my eyes.

Then the door was kicked open…

_***Disclaimer- I do not any phantom character this is just for fun***_

_**What did you guys think? Oh and to those who read this I want you think about something would like Erik to propose during their lake retreat trip or after they come back but something bad happens? It's all up to you guys! ~Ariel~**_


	17. The Bridge Is Crossed

**The Bridge Is Crossed**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Erik's POV**

I followed her she was walking in circles half the time but she eventually started walking in a straight path by sunset. She was probably looking for a campsite, she sopped for minute so took the opportunity to rest when turn to look at her she was gone. I began walking frantically looking for her, _if something happens to her I'll never forgive myself _I thought.

It was then I heard her yell, before my mind could process my body began running towards where she yelled. I kick down the door to find three men, two penned her down by her arms, the other was on top of her ready to violate her! Now I was past angry I was in rage, I saw look at me then eyes rolled back she had fainted, _good, so if I have to kill them she won't see._

"Sorry, dude, she is _ours_." the one who spoke had his pants at his knees still on top of Christine.

"I tell you what" I growled "I will give you 30 seconds to get away from the girl and away from here."

"Ummm let me think about that one…..no I think we'll stay right here." he smirked trying to remove her pants but he didn't succeed, I stalked to him and throw him off her hitting the wall hard. The other two came after me but try as they might they won't have much luck.

Punching one in the face knocking him to the floor then kicking the other hard in the groin bringing him instantly to the ground. The one who was atop of Christine regained consciousness and staggered to stand once on his feet he came at me with all might. In one swift move I grab his sides throw him over my shoulder landing on his back.

His two accomplices struggle to their feet and run for the exit, while their leader is in too much pain to get up. "Perhaps you should have taken my warning." I hissed at him, he too staggered to feet then limped to the door and disappeared.

I drop beside Christine putting my arms around her pulling her close, thanking God I got here in time. I felt her move I pull away to her eyes slowly open and met mine.

"Erik?" she whispered "Erik, what happened?"

"Their gone now, your safe." I assured her.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"That's not important I need to get you back to the cabin." I said attempting to get up but persisted.

"Tell me." she softly demanded looking at me with determined eyes " I have been following you since you walked off." I swallowed.

"Why did wait until now to come?" she asked a little angrily this time.

"Well for one you and I needed to calm down, and when I was following you all you were doing was walking in circles till sunset then you had a straighter coarse. I saw you stop to rest or something and I did as well then I turn to see you you've disappeared and then I heard you yell and the rest you know." I explained.

"I was pretty much calmed down before the sun went down, Erik." she stated mad now.

"I'm sorry Christine I should have done something before it got dark." I dropped my in shame, she had every right to be angry with me.

"No this is my fault too, I'm the one who walked off like a child instead of staying there and resolving it maturely." she said softly, "I forgive you, Erik, after all you still came for me."

"I'll always come for you, Christine, and I forgive you too." I whispered leaning close her and our lips met. I let it last for second and pulled away she frowned I found it amusing.

"Well we need to get out of here, are you hurt anywhere? Can you walk?" I asked concerned.

"Yes I can walk and no I'm not hurt." she said standing up. As we walk out I put my arm around her shoulder pulling her close, she wrapped her arm around my waist and we walk back to our picnic area.

"We gonna have to camp at our spot for the night, your lucky I have a tent in the boat." I laughed while looked up at me confused.

"You have a tent in your boat?" she asked.

"Yes like I said before I come here all the time and camp at the picnic spot all the time, I must admit I didn't plan on us camping tonight but I guess we have too now." I told her.

"Oh…cool!" she said obviously now excited, "I say, Erik, I've never been camping before." she admitted.

"I assure you, Christine, it's very fun." I stated.

When we reached our picnic area I set her on log near by and went to the boat to retrieve the tent. Setting it up in the dark was not a problem for me I see perfectly in the dark as I do day. Once it was set up I go back to the boat for sleeping bags, I always carry two but I have idea why though.

Once it was ready I gestured for Christine to come inside she obeyed silently, stepping in the tent she took off her shoes set them next to mine. I sat crossed legged for moment then her next words caught me off guard.

"Erik, I want you to make love to me."

**Christine POV**

There I ask him! I was only waiting for his answer not realizing it I was holding my breath.

"Christine, no I can't." he said not looking at me, "Why Erik?"

"Because…I…just can't know you will regret it and that is something I cannot bear!" he said breathing hard.

"You don't want me?" I asked sadly.

He turned then he looked angry by what I said "Of course I want you but…are you sure this what you want? There will be no going back." he warned

"I'm sure, Erik, I want you, right now." without any warning I threw myself at him and kissed him fiercely pushing my body against his.

He laughed "Easy now, let's take this slowly." he whispered seductively.

He kissed me slower and more passionately this time, his hands roaming my back, his tongue exploring mouth as did mine. He pulled away bringing his lips to my neck kissing and gently nipping me.

His hands that were roaming my back now went to my sides and began to push the up, I left my arms up and shirt was off. I undid the buttons of his shirt once they were undone he swiftly took it off. My hands explored his broad chest and he groaned in response, his hands slid up my back to unhook my bra and my breasts were revealed to him.

He laid me on my back began to kiss me passionately then his lips moved to my neck down to my collar bone then to my breasts, licking and suckling gently. Then to the other and gave the same attention. I arched against him my fingers in his hair, he then rid of my pants and underwear I was bare before him.

I looked at him he kissed me at the same time his hand traveled down past my stomach and then found my intimate place, I gasped and moaned as his fingers did their magic.

I reach for the button of his pants undoing them and he then took over and rid himself of his pants and underwear. Now we're both naked, he waited making sure this is what I wanted.

"Christine, you're sure you want this?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Yes, Erik I want you, I need you." I assured him, "Erik, this will be my first time." I warned him.

"I will be gentle as possible." he kissed me, I felt him enter me.

I hissed at the pain "Hold on to my neck." he whispered, he thrusted again the pain did not cease I was fighting back tears but I didn't want him to stop.

"I'm sorry, Christine" he moaned.

"It's ok Erik, just don't stop, please" I told him.

He moved again and this time no pain only pleasure, it felt wonderful he felt wonderful. I wrap my legs around his waist gripping him wanting more. He groaned at my action kissing hungrily as his thrusts became faster.

My eyes rolled back cried out in pleasure "Erik" I moaned my hips bucked against him. Erik gave one final thrust that made us both moan and he collapsed on top of me.

We were both panting his head under my chin I stoke his hair trying to control my breathing.

I spoke a few minutes later "You were right Erik." I said.

"About what?"

"Camping is _fun_." I said grinning he looked up at me then.

He grinned wickedly "Well then let me show you how fun it can be." he rolled me under him….

Nadir had just left the house of James Kevins leaving behind a recorder to catch anything that he would say. Nadir was pretty sneaky about this stuff he could enter a house without any neighbors noticing and he could get in a house look around move things then put back actually as it was and you wouldn't know it.

Nadir had slipped inside Kevins house to see what he could find, nothing that would explain the bad feeling he and Erik had about this man.

The next morning Nadir watched Kevins leave his house, once out of sight Nadir got out of his car and every quickly slipped into the house once again to retrieve the recorder he'd left the day before, hiding it so Kevins won't find but still picking up anything that would come out of his mouth.

Grabbing the object he left just as quickly as he arrived and drove away back his house to listen to the recorder.

He pulled up to his house and headed for his home office, once he was comfortable in his chair he pressed the 'play' button. For a while it was silence then from the recorder he heard the door open and two men talking, one was Kevins and other he didn't know.

He listen in on the conversation…

"_Wow, you right those women were hot!" Kevins's friend laughed a little drunk._

"_Yeah, they were but you know there's only one I want and she's gone." Kevins said and hissed at that last part._

Nadir listened more closely now interested to hear what his next words were.

"_Your precious Christine." the other man said sarcastically _

"_Yes Christine you damned fool!" he yelled _

"_James, what is it with her she's your daughter, you say that as if you want her as a wife or something." the friend said. _

"_That's exactly what I want, David, I want her to mine." Kevins growled._

_David choked on his drink "WHAT? She your daughter for God's sake!"_

"_No she's not." Kevins said with no emotion in his voice. _

Nadir couldn't breath what he suspected, and possibly Erik too, his man is not Christine's actual father.

The recorder went on _"No, I took her and I've masquerading as her father all these years. You remember Michael Daee and his wife from high school?" _

_David nodded remembering Michael, they hated each other._

"_Well I wanted his beautiful wife but she wouldn't have me, then I found she was getting married to Daee I would not have it if she couldn't be mine then she'll belong to no one. Two years pass I kept on eye on them and found the perfect time strike, they had a daughter. I planned to kill them and take their daughter rise her as my own and one day become my wife." _

"_But then she disappeared on you." David pointed out._

"_Yeah well once I discover her she'll mine and be my wife honoring and obeying my _**every**_ whim." They laughed evilly _

"_Think you can share her sometime?" David asked._

"_Why not that'll be the only she'll be good for." Both laughing again. Once they were done they both done they bid each other a good evening then a door shut._

"_Soon you little whore you _**will **_be mine forever!" Kevins hissed. _

The recorder went silent, Nadir was in a state of shock not only did that man admit he wasn't the father but he planned her parents murder, marrying the poor girl making her his sex slave.

Nadir would get a hold of Erik as soon as they get back from their trip he didn't his friend's newfound happiness ruined by this disturbing news.

_***Disclaimer I do not own any phantom character, this is jut for fun***_

_**ATTENDTION! To all my readers a every **__**important **__**message is on my profile please take a look.**_


	18. Happines and Nightmares

**Happiness and Nightmares**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Christine's POV **

I first woke up to the sounds of the forest water lapping on the shore, birds chirping, the gentle wind you hear every now and then whistling through the trees. The next thing I knew I listening to a heart beat, realizing I was laying on Erik's chest using him as a pillow. Listening to his heart was music to my ears, I couldn't tell if he was still sleeping or not so I decided to lay there and think about what has happened between us.

I know I'm _never_ going to regret last night or regret our months together but what will happen to us? Will he tire of me? Will I tire of him? No, Erik will always be my first love, I'll love him no matter what happens to us.

Sometimes when he was at work or not around I would imagine being married to him, it would always put a smile to my face. I know I'm young and probably should be thinking about other things but I know _if _he were to ask I'd say yes in a heart beat.

I suddenly feel his hand rubbing my back "Good morning" Erik said peacefully and lovingly.

_Yes it is a good morning _"Good morning" replying in the same tone.

"How did you sleep?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"Hmmm, very peacefully since I'm here with you." kissing my forehead.

_That's nice_ "I feel the same way." I said "How did you sleep?" he asked

I actually had another nightmare but I didn't want ruin the moment "Alright." I said hoping to convince him, he didn't say anything for several seconds.

He either didn't believe me or he bought it and changed the subject.

"We'll have to get up soon, my love." he said stroking my hair now while I ran my hand across his chest and torso.

"I wish we didn't have to get up, I feel so content." I said in a dream like state forgetting my gloomy mood.

"Oh really now." he said seductively and suddenly he was above me smiling wickedly, I giggled. I put my hand on his right cheek at right he closed his eyes leaning in to my touch then flashed open covering his right side.

"Where is my mask?" he asked worryingly searching frantically.

"Erik, what's the matter?" I asked not sure why he was looking for it, didn't realize I removed it when we made love?

"Christine where is it?" he said harshly.

"No Erik you don't need when you're with me, don't you get it?" I said trying to make him see reason.

"What?"

"Erik we've had this conversation before, your face does not bother me I love everything about you that includes your face like it or not." I stated that last part firmly.

He took a moment to let that sink in then lowered his hand "I'm sorry, love, I'm just not used to this that's all." looking to the side.

"I know your not but that's the thing when you love someone you become comfortable with each other, trust each other, then when you cross that bridge you can be just _you_." I explained.

"You, my dear, will never cease to amaze me. For you to accept everything about me is a miracle enough for me and wanting to be with me is a gift from the heavens." he said looking at me with love in his eyes.

I left my head up to kiss him and then our foreheads touch "How did I get so lucky?" I asked mainly to myself more than him.

"Fate, Destiny, whatever you want to call it, happened." he answered kissing my forehead, both cheeks, then my lips and very passionately.

"Do have to get up?" I asked between kisses.

"Hmmm I'll give us twenty minutes then we'll pack it up." he said and began again with the seductive kisses.

"Twenty minutes? For what?" I asked stupidly knowing exactly what it was for.

"I guess I'll have to show you." he then rolled me atop him…..

**Erik's POV**

I waited for Christine to dress before I pack up the tent and sleeping bags, I waited out side enjoying the morning air. For a moment I thought everything is perfect and at that thought I smiled, it rare for me to have perfect moments but when Christine came into my life I've more perfect moments than I could count.

Hearing the zipper from tent I turn to see her beautiful face smiling at me I smiled back. She came to me I embrace her and we simply held one another for a few minutes, I wanted then to get down on one knee and ask her but the moment wasn't right I could only pray I know when that moment is here.

"Can I help you take the tent down?" she asked still embraced.

"Of coarse." I replied.

Once the tent and sleeping bags were packed away and in the boat I looked back to find Christine staring at the site.

I walk up behind her slipping my arms around her "Something troubling you, my love?"

"No" she said uncertainly but tried to cover it up "I'll miss the spot." she said I could tell something else was bothering her but I decide not to press it.

"Don't worry it'll always be here for us." I said holding her she turned to face me then.

"Will _you_?" she asked and it looked like tears were forming.

"Will I what?" I asked confused.

"Will you always be there?" then a worried look came upon her lovely face.

"I'm here for as long as you want me." I replied hoping to put her worry at ease.

She hugged me hard pressing her face into my chest "I'll always want you, always." I said passionately. I kissed the top of her head glad to hear that but something must be really bothering her, before we came out of the tent she was glowing with happiness. Now she acts as if we're going to be separated at any moment.

"Let's get back to the cabin, alright." I said hoping she would tell me what's troubling her so I can maybe help her with the matter.

"Ok." was all she said.

I helped her into the boat starting up the noisy thing I steering back to our cabin, from time to time I would look at Christine only to find her looking into the distance not knowing I was looking at her.

Once back at the cabin she didn't say much just looking into the view of lake from the living room window.

"Christine, love, what's the matter? You've been looking off into space almost all day." I pointed out.

"Erik I'm frightened." she said barely above a whisper.

"Of what, sweetheart?" I asked sitting next her rubbing the back of her neck.

"My nightmares." she whispered.

"The one about someone getting shot?" I asked it puzzled me that she's been having the same dream over and over again.

"No, there's another one now and it frightens me." she began to cry.

"No tears Christine it's just a dream." trying to comfort her instead she shot up from where she sat and faced me with a tear struck face.

"NO Erik! It feels too real like it's going to happen or something!" she nearly yelled "Yes someone is getting shot only this time it's _you_!" tears running down her face "He's found me and he kills you and takes away and that's when I wake up." closing her eyes she sank to the floor.

She buried her face in her hands I come down on the floor with her and held her, she accepted the embrace and cried into my shoulder. Even that scared me a little.

"Erik, you must know your all I have," she whispered "I can't lose you."

"Then you won't, I'm here as long as you want me." he said firmly but softly hoping she believe that.

She pulled back and met my eyes she removed my mask I let her without argument, she felt my marred side stroking lovingly. I could couldn't help it I had to kiss her, I quickly pull away to stand I then scoop her into my arms she kissed me once more as I made way towards the bedroom.

**Christine's POV**

Two blissful weeks have gone by, Erik was the best boyfriend any girl could have. I don't know if the term 'boyfriend' was the appropriate word for him because he is more than that, maybe 'lover?' oh well, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that he's mine and I'm his.

He's taking me hiking, horseback riding, or sometimes we would pick a spot by the lake and enjoy the warm sun. One night he take me swimming, surprisingly the water wasn't cold. I taught him to play marco polo and playfully regret it because when it was me seeking him out he so quiet and sneaky, then he would sneak up on me and kiss me.

He had also made love to me several times these past two weeks and it was perfect, I find myself waking up, despite my nightmares, with a smile on my face. He was gentle and patient although with my actions I wanted him to be rougher. I knew he didn't want to hurt me but I assured him he wasn't.

Now there's only two weeks till we have to go back, back to hiding, to pretending, it didn't matter as long as I had Erik with me I had everything.

I look at him he was drawing, I smiled at the memory, it was a couple of days ago when I found out he is the perfect artist. He asked if I would pose for him.

Just to tease him I asked "Want me to pose like Rose did in _Titanic_?" I asked holding back a laugh.

His reply "Are you brave enough?" he challenged arching an eye brow.

And that is just what I did, I posed just like Rose did in _Titanic_ trying so hard not to laugh, seconds after the drawing was finished Erik stalked over to me taking me into his arms and went willingly.

That was an interesting day finding out Erik was am amazing artist, drawing session then making love, I would not have it any other way.

Towards sunset I noticed Erik was acting nervous, he was shaking his knee then switching to the other.

"Erik what's the matter?" I asked a little worried.

"Hmmm." he said snapping out of his thoughts "Oh nothing I'm fine, just thinking."

Then my curious nature took over "About what?"

He let out a shaky breath "Come walk with me." he said holding his out for mine.

I took it and he lead us to the door we walk towards the dock which faced the setting sun.

"Beautiful." I said looking at the sunset.

Erik, however, was not looking at the sunset "Yes very beautiful." I could feel his eyes on me.

I turned to him he was looking at me intensely "Christine there's something I must say."

"Ok." I said afraid how this might go.

"Before you my life was dull, pointless I was living like a ghost. Nothing to look forward too only going to work and coming home repeating the same routine everyday, then deciding to taking a detour home I come across you and you turn my world right side up. Ever since my promise to protect you all I wanted was to see you be happy."

Happy tears began to form in my eyes.

"As I did that I was beginning to fall in love with you, actually I began to when you told me _Beauty and the Beast _was your favorite movie." he laughed a little as did I "from there on it grew." he became serious again.

"Christine, I love you very much, words cannot describe my love for you." he declared one tear escaped from my eye "And I told you I'm here as long as you want me." he said.

Then he got down on one knee pulled out a small black box revealing a gold ring.

"Christine I know we haven't known each other long and you're young but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be there for you, to hold you, and to love you. Will you marry me?" he asked waiting for my answer.

_Finally!_ My mind screamed the dream I wanted had came true "Yes Erik, I will marry you." crying happily as he stood up and slid the ring onto my finger.

We hugged each other and held on to one another for a long time.

_***Disclaimer I do not own any phantom character this is just for fun***_

_**To my readers: If you haven't looked at my profile yet do so NOW very important message. Merry Christmas! HUGS&KISSES ~Ariel~**_


	19. The News

**The News**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Erik's POV**

She accepted! She is now my fiancée "My fiancée" it felt so good to say. I told her if felt over whelmed, because of her being so young, that I could wait awhile but she said this is what she wants, I'm what she wants. I was on my way to the general store to pick up a few things and to call Nadir to see how his mission was going.

Of coarse if he did have any information I probably won't say anything to Christine till we got back this trip was more for her than me, I wanted her to have fun and to be happy for a while. Dumping that news on her won't be good for her, especially since her nightmares are still being a problem.

It's been a couple days since my proposal and her dreams are having mercy on her for now. After purchasing what I needed I made my way back to the car and called Nadir. I turn off my phone while on vacation I wanted to have no disturbances if they needed to reach me it'll have to wait till Christine and I return.

Dialing Nadir's number waiting for him to pick up, he answered on third ring.

"Hello" came Nadir's voice.

"Hello, Nadir" I greeted in an even tone.

"Erik, my friend, how is your vacation? How's Christine doing? And how are you?" he asked cheerfully.

I smiled at his cheerful mood "It's very relaxing and Christine is well and I'm well, thank you." I replied.

"That's good to know." his tone still cheerful.

"Oh and I proposed to her." I informed him

There was a ten second pause before he spoke again "Erik I'm thrilled! And she accepted?"

"Yes, she did." thinking of the look in her eyes when she said yes, it brought a smile to face.

"Erik I'm happy for you, I'm glad that you've found yourself a good woman and settling down." he said.

"Thank you, Nadir, yes I've never been happier and neither has she." I said wanting to get this over with so I can get back to Christine.

"Truly Erik this is great news." he said.

"And speaking of which did you have any news about Kevins?" I asked anxious to know.

Silence was I heard on his end "Erik, it's bad, in fact some of this should wait until you both come back because Christine has to hear this too." he said.

"What you tell me and how bad is it?" I asked a little harshly I didn't mean too but when comes to Christine being in danger my anger is hard to hold back.

"I set a recorder in his house and he said things you couldn't believe." he said obviously still surprised by what he heard.

"All I can say right now, Erik, is James Kevins is by any shape or form is Christine's father." he informed me.

"What is he then?" I growled.

"Nothing, no relations what so ever." he said a little nervous to go on.

"Tell me one more thing, if he is not her father or any kind of relative, what is going to do with her?" my anger was at it's peak.

"I'll just say this Erik he plans to do worse to her than what he's done before." he said he sounded sorrowful for Christine.

"We will be returning in couple of days I have something to tell her any way that must be said, until then thank you for all you've done Nadir." I said.

"Your welcome Erik and if comes down to anything I'm behind you all the way." he said I know he would.

"Good bye, old friend." I told and hung up, that man planned on doing worse than what he'd done before "Not if I have anything to say about it!" I spat. He will not succeed in this little game of his.

Starting the car I make my way back to the cabin figuring out what to say.

**Christine's POV**

Fiancée was a much better word for Erik, finally the one dream I wanted finally comes true. I could not wait to be married to him he's everything a wife would want in a husband, he did offer to wait since I was young but I assured him that this is what I want.

He had gone to general store so I decided to walk out onto the dock to relax before he got back.

I didn't know how long I've been there but I suddenly feel a warm arms come around my stomach, he pulled me close and kissed my cheek.

"What are you thinking about, my dear?" Erik asked I smiled.

"Someone." I said sweetly grinning.

"Who is this someone?" he asked teasingly.

"Well he's real tall, very handsome, sings like an angel, and he's my fiancée." I teased back.

"Whoever this man is he is lucky to have you." he said lovingly.

"And I'm lucky to have him too." I turned to kiss him but stepped back a little, I frowned.

"Erik are you alright?" I asked worryingly.

"Christine I have something to tell you try not to be angry, alright?" he said I hope this wasn't too bad "Ok." came my reply.

"You remember the locket you showed me not too long ago?" he asked.

"Yes."

"The man in the picture was a friend of mine, Michael Daee." he said matter-of-factly.

"Was?"

"16 years ago he and his wife were murdered and their two-year old daughter disappeared without a trace." he informed me.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him?" I asked wondering why he was telling me this now.

"Because it didn't make sense to me why you had a picture of him and his family but something did strike me odd." he said.

"What?"

"The baby in the picture looks like….you." he said that last part in a whisper.

I couldn't say anything for several moments I just stood there.

"Christine?" Erik put his hands in mine I looked at him I wasn't mad at him I understood why he told me this.

"Are you saying that family in that locket is mine and I'm that lost daughter?" I asked anxious.

"I'm not sure of anything Christine but when we get back Nadir will us everything." he firmly with determined look in his eyes.

I looked at him confused "Why would Nadir tell everything?"

"I asked him to find any information about James Kevins" he spat that name " and I called him earlier and he's got some and we both have to hear it." he finished.

I looked at him in utter shock there's information _him_ and I have to hear it, how bad is going to get?

I threw myself at him I was frighten now, frightened of what Nadir had found, frightened that _he _would find me, and frightened that Erik could be taken away from me.

He put his arms around me and held me close as if he sensed what I was thinking "Christine you won't be taken from me I'll protect you, I promised you remember?" he said trying to comfort me.

"I know you thought I was asleep but I heard you." I told him I wanted him know.

"What are you talking about, my love?" he asked confused.

I hoped he wouldn't be embarrassed or angry "That day when we were trying out my disguise and we ran into Kevins," his name was like bad cough medicine tasting horrible " I asked you stay with me that night and you did, I heard you say that you'll protect me if that meant I stay with you. And then you kissed me." I told him.

He was in shock I could tell wasn't breathing, I think I wasn't meant to hear that but I like it made me fall in love more with him that night.

"Christine." he said in barley a whisper, on his unmask side he was red not because he was angry he was embarrassed.

"Erik don't be embarrassed," I kissed him then pulled away to continue " want to know why? Because it made me fall in love with you more." I informed him, I smiled to show him it was true.

"I don't know what to say." he said I kissed with I all I had hoping he would get the message.

He did in an instant he gathered me in his arms carried me to our bedroom.

**Erik's POV**

The day that it was time to leave came all too quickly I finished putting our duffel bags in the car and went back inside to help Christine inspect the place making sure we don't forget anything.

She came out the bedroom and closed the door and the bathroom door as well.

"Nothing in those rooms, I think we got everything." she clarified.

"Everything in the kitchen and living room is clean, everything is packed and ready, I think we are all set." I said but not to happy about going back.

"Well might as well hit the road before traffic gets bad." she obviously thinking the same thing.

I pulled her close holding her "Everything is going to be alright, I promise" I whispered in her ear and my hands rubbing her back.

"I believe you, and thank you so much for this wonderful trip Erik." she said I could tell she was smiling.

"Your welcome, my dear, and thank you." I said. She looked up at me confuse then she felt my thumb rub her ring finger and smiled, she knew exactly what I was talking about.

We close to city limits I already had Christine put her disguise on, she was not at all happy about it but we both knew she had no choice. I pulled into the driveway about seven at night I quickly got her inside and then went for our stuff.

Once inside door locked Christine came from the bathroom disguise was gone, she looked afraid.

"When is Nadir coming?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." I replied.

"Good, cause I can't wait any longer." this surprised me but I didn't press her on the matter.

As soon as we unpacked she went straight to bed as did I, she snuggled up close to me and I held her close all night.

**Christine's POV **

I awoke and the first thought that came to my head was Nadir was coming over today. Suddenly I heard Erik in the living room talking then I hear Nadir, I threw the covers off me and head to the living room.

As I entered both men looked at me, Erik made a small smile on his face I returned the favor.

"Ah, hello again Christine." Nadir greeted me, taking my eyes off Erik I look at Nadir.

"Hello Nadir." I said and grinned.

"Well I don't want to beat around the bush so let's get to it then." he said.

I took seat next Erik, I took his hand. He could sense my unease he squeezed my hand comfortingly.

Nadir pulled a laptop setting on the coffee table before pushed play he said "Let me know if you want to stop." looking at me Erik did too, I nodded.

No matter how bad it was I wanted to hear the whole thing. Nadir press play then I heard _his _voice…

"_Wow, you right those women were hot!" Kevins's friend laughed a little drunk._

"_Yeah, they were but you know there's only one I want and she's gone." Kevins said and hissed at that last part._

"_Your precious Christine." the other man said sarcastically _

"_Yes Christine you damned fool!" he yelled _

"_James, what is it with her she's your daughter, you say that as if you want her as a wife or something." the friend said. _

"_That's exactly what I want, David, I want her to mine." Kevins growled._

_David choked on his drink "WHAT? She your daughter for God's sake!"_

"_No she's not." Kevins said with no emotion in his voice._

The recorder went on _"No, I took her and I've masquerading as her father all these years. You remember Michael Daee and his wife from high school?" _

_David nodded remembering Michael, they hated each other._

"_Well I wanted his beautiful wife but she wouldn't have me, then I found she was getting married to Daee I would not have it if she couldn't be mine then she'll belong to no one. Two years pass I kept on eye on them and found the perfect time strike, they had a daughter. I planned to kill them and take their daughter rise her as my own and one day become my wife." _

"_But then she disappeared on you." David pointed out._

"_Yeah well once I discover her she'll mine and be my wife honoring and obeying my _**every**_ whim." They laughed evilly _

"_Think you can share her sometime?" David asked._

"_Why not that'll be the only she'll be good for." Both laughing again. Once they were done they both done they bid each other a good evening then a door shut._

"_Soon you little whore you _**will **_be mine forever!" Kevins hissed. _

The recording ended.

All I could do was sit there I've never felt more frightened, scared, angry in all my life.

_***Disclaimer- I do not own any phantom character this is just for fun.***_

_**To my readers I managed to write this chapter before I left a little Christmas present to you guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS ~Ariel~**_


	20. Planning

_**Planning**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

**Christine's POV**

All was silent, I could hear my heart beat in my ears my breathing was shallow I almost wasn't breathing at all. The only thing a could think of was what I just heard from the recording. James Kevins was never father, he's lied to me all these years and even worse he murdered my real parents. All because my mother didn't want him! And he was getting his revenge by taking me!

Everything made sense now though, why I never resembled James, why the locket I have felt familiar, and why I never felt complete. Until Erik and Meg, of coarse, I felt incomplete and so alone. But now everything made sense.

"I don't know if want to know Christine but I took the liberty to see if their buried and there are, at Blue RoseCemetery." Nadir told me.

I said nothing and looked at him, this was too much. As much as I wanted to know it was still to much, I slowly stood up wanting nothing more than to go lie down.

"Christine?" Erik called as I make my way to his bedroom, I didn't answer nor did I turn at the sound of his voice.

I collapse onto the bed pulling my knees to my chest and broke down.

**Erik's POV**

My suspicions had been true, ever since Christmas I had the suspicion that Kevins was never her real father. It made me sick when revealed his plans for her which made me more grateful that I saved her the night we met.

"Erik?" Nadir said "What are we going to do? She's bigger danger now and if he discovers her what will happen then?" Nadir worryingly. Nadir hadn't said anything yet but he had come to care for Christine a great deal, not only because what he found out about her past but also she made Erik alive.

For as long as Nadir has known Erik he has always been lonely, cold at times, things must go his way. But enter Christine. Erik has changed no longer this shell of a man, Lucy had almost broken him completely but somehow Christine put him back together and for that Nadir was grateful to her.

"I don't know Nadir." I said my anger was on the verge bursting, "But maybe the next time sees her she won't be able to be taken without a fight." an idea was forming in my head one that could save her.

"And what is your plan Erik? Your not going to use her as bait?" Nadir questioned.

I shot him an icy glare "I would never put in danger like that, how dare you say such a thing?" I hissed wanting to keep my voice down I didn't want Christine to be even more upset.

"I'm sorry Erik, what should we do about Christine?" he asked.

"You let worry about her, in the meantime keep an eye on Kevins if he says or does something tell me immediately." I demanded.

"Alright, Erik please don't anything rash, I'm sure she hasn't said anything yet your all she has." he said.

"Actually she has told me that." I told remembering the day she told me, she was scared about being taken away from me.

"Well I'll be on my way then." Nadir said gathering his recorder then headed for the door.

"As soon as I have a plan I will contact you." I said.

"Alright my friend take care." we shook hands and he turned to leave.

I locked the door and turn towards my bedroom, the door was closed but I could hear her crying and she was crying hard. I knock "Christine, sweetheart, can I come in?"

"Yes" she said in a broken voice, it made me wince.

Opening the door I saw her balled up form shaking from the sobbing her hands were covering her lovely face. I lie next to her bringing my arms around her. She turn and her head was under my chin her face pressed against my chest she kept on crying.

I couldn't blame her for breaking down like this so I let her even I wish I could take her pain away.

A while later her sobbing slowed to where she could talk straight "Erik what am I going to do? I can't keep hiding forever he'll discover me eventually and when he does we'll be separated." she said with more threatening to come.

"Not if you are married before he does." I said.

She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes "What do you mean?"

"Hear me out Christine please, if you marry me right away and if he discovers you he can't take you because of you being nineteen and married." I explained it was the perfect plan but she has to agree with it.

"And we'll be able to deal with him right then and he won't trouble us anymore even more so you'll be free." I said.

She sat up looking like she was considering what I said, it was few minutes before she said anything.

She turned to me and smiled "How soon can we marry?"

That same smile came upon my face "As soon as you want." I replied

"Better yet why don't we go to Reno and get married there, spend a few days there." I quickly said, but stopped so not to scare her.

"Erik what about your theatre? Aren't they going to be mad that your back then go out of town again?" she said concerned.

"Christine remember I own the place and I'm the boss there so they shouldn't care just as long as they do rehearsals right."

She considered that a moment then spoke "Alright Erik" she smiled brightly "let's go to Reno." she said looking very happy about it.

She threw herself in my arms I held her close, she pulled away.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to jump in the shower." she said still smiling.

"Of coarse, love, I'll get phone make the arrangements I need to make."

A smile spread across her face "Will carry me the bathroom door?"

I raised an eyebrow at her request "As you wish, Miss Daee." scooping her up carrying her.

"That's Mrs. Destler to you, Mister." she said giggling then kissing my left cheek.

I set her down "Of coarse, my dear" before releasing her my mouth crashed down on hers.

The kiss soon became hungry I wanted more but she gently pulled away "Later Erik." she panted.

I let her go she looked me as the door closed. Once I heard the water running I went for the phone.

**Christine's POV**

_My goodness Erik's kisses are so mind-numbing!_ For few minutes of my shower that's all I could think about.

Then I thought about our decision to get married, the thought made me smile, how many times have I imagined being married to him. Countless times. Now finally it's going to be a reality I could scream to the heavens I'm so happy.

I was so happy I felt like singing, in fact that's what I did I started singing.

_Angel in disguise,Stories in his eyes,Love for every true heart that it sees_

_Was it just a lucky day,That he turned and looked my way,Or is it Heaven, right before my very eyes_

_He showed me all new things,The shimmer of moonbeams,I was blind, but now he's helped me see_

_I was lost but now I'm foundHis happiness surroundsAnd now I find that my dreams can come true _

_Cause I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my lifeI'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mineI can't live without you, cause my soul would dieYou know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you…_

I was so lost in the song I didn't realize that the shower curtain opened.

**Erik's POV**

"Ok thanks Bill and thank you for understanding."

"It's no trouble Erik, honestly." the older man replied.

"Ok, just make sure rehearsals stay on schedule I want to be dumbstruck when I get back." I said teasing a little.

"Sure thing Erik ." he hung up his end.

_Ok that's one thing down now… _my thoughts were interrupted by a lovely sound. Someone was singing and it was coming from the bathroom.

I walk towards the bathroom as I do the singing becomes clear and clear, did Christine have the radio on? I listened more carefully it wasn't a radio it was her! Christine was singing! My God she was exquisite, in all my years of hearing women sing I've never heard anything so beautiful.

Without thinking I quietly open the door and her voice hits me ten fold, it aroused me.

I open the curtain and she hasn't noticed yet nor hasn't stopped singing, I put my arms around her naked wet stomach her singing stopped and she gasped but didn't push away.

"Please don't stop singing you sound so beautiful." I told her stepping in the shower with her not caring if my clothes got wet.

"Erik your clothes are getting soaked." she said.

"I care not." I said looking at her with longing. She started to undo the buttons on my shirt and pushed away.

I pressed her up against the title lifting her and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Erik I've never done this before." she said a little unsure, I kissed her deeply to wash away any worry.

"We will learn as we go." I said between kisses.

She slid her hands down and undid the button to my pants, I rid of them quickly along with the boxers. Christine slow pulled my mask away from my face and kissed my deformed side.

I couldn't stand any longer, I slowly entered her. Her head collapsed on my shoulder and she moaned in pleasure encouraging me to go on.

My thrusts started out slow and passionate then became faster and desperate, her moaning only encouraged me.

"Erik!" she groaned her nails digging into my back my grip on her waist would leave bruises.

I gave her one final thrust and we were both spent, too caught up in the passion I realize the water turned ice cold. She began to shiver I set her down turn off the water then I turn back to her I gather her up and carry her the bedroom.

**Christine's POV**

It was hours later when I finally awoke Erik lay beside me still asleep I smiled he looked so peaceful when he sleeps.

I also smiled at the fact that Erik thinks my voice is beautiful. I giggled a little when he surprised me in the shower then after carried me to the bedroom and he made love to me twice.

He stirred I kissed his deformed cheek "Good evening." I smiled.

He looked out his window and chuckled "Good evening, I hope you slept well." he said kissing my forehead.

"I did, thank you." kissing his forehead.

"Your singing is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." he said.

"And you are very flattering." I teased.

"I mean it Christine" he said sweetly "in fact when Kevins is no longer a threat how would you like to perform in my theatre?" he asked.

My eyes widened "Erik are you serious?"

"I'm one hundred percent serious." he said grinning.

I was dumbstruck to say anything I've always dreamed that be on stage "How many more dreams of mine are you going to grant?" I asked.

"As many as you want." he stroking my cheek.

"Then I will." I said wishing I could do it right now but an idea came to mind "There's one more dream I wish you grant." I said seductively.

He caught on fast "I'd be happy to make it come true." he growled rolling on top of me.

**__**

*Disclaimer I do not own any phantom character, this is just for fun*


	21. If I Lose You

_***NOTE* I forgot to mention in the last chapter Christine's song was called **_**I'm Gonna Love You by Jennifer Love-Hewitt **_**in case you guys wanted to listen to the song, I encourage you but it's up to guys! :D **_

**If I Lose You**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Christine's POV**

I couldn't be more happier than I am now but at same time I was scared. I wasn't scared about marrying Erik, no, I was scared of being discovered by James Kevins. Thinking of his name or thinking of him made me flinch and made me feel dirty. I didn't want _him_ to ruin my good mood, Erik and I leave for Reno tomorrow I wanted to be nothing but happy.

Erik went in today to make sure everything would be handled while we're away he called a few minutes ago saying he was on his way home. As soon as I got off the phone I rushed to make him dinner. I had set up the island where we usually ate and feeling a little romantic I dim the lights and lights two candles making our dinner look perfect.

He still hadn't pulled up yet so I rush to the bathroom to freshen up myself, walking out he walked in soon as he spotted the dinner his brows rose then turned his head a smile played at lips.

"Expecting someone?" he said teasingly.

"Yes and your just in time it's still hot." I said as I walked to him taking his jacket and bag "have a seat and I'll be right back." I suggested.

Putting his things in his room then returning to the kitchen to join him, being gentlemen he is waited till my return to start eating.

"Is everything squared away at the theatre?" I said after a few comfortable minutes of silence.

"Yes, my dear, everything is taking care of." he said "You make the best spaghetti I've ever tasted." he commented.

"Thank you." I could help but smile "Though I must admit I was worried you wouldn't like it." a sense of pride came over me.

"Well it's delicious." he said and continued eating.

"I took liberty of packing both of us so that way you got home you could relax." I said.

"Thank you Christine, you didn't have to do that." he said grateful.

"I know but I wanted too." I sweetly said.

We finished eating in silence and cleaned up afterward, he guided me to the sofa I went to sit next to him but he grabbed me by the waist making me sit in his lap.

Snaking my arms around his neck as his arms did the same at my waist pulling me closer to him.

Bringing my lips to his forehead "I love you." I whispered.

His lips made contact with my neck "I love you too." he whispered back.

I pulled back to look into his eyes, those smoky green eyes burned into mine they spoke of passion, longing, lust but most all they spoke of love. My hand found the edges of his mask, before I could remove it completely a knock came from the door.

Erik groaned in frustration gently pulling me off him he went for the door, he opened it and on the other side were police officers.

Before they started with questions I quietly rush for Erik's basement music studio. Once down there I listened the front door was directly above me and could hear everything.

"Good evening officers, what can I do for you?" Erik asked.

"Good evening sir," one of the officers replied "we've going around the neighborhood looking for this young woman, have you seen her?" they must have had a picture of me or something because they didn't give him any description.

"No, I can't say I have, I'm terribly sorry." Erik lied perfectly it almost sounded as if he'd _never_ seen me.

"Well you have a good night then, sir." I heard them walk away I slow make my way back up stairs.

I wait by the door waiting for Erik to give me consent to come out.

"Their gone now." he said a bit harshly but I knew it wasn't directed towards me.

I cross over to the fire place and stare into the fire watching the flames do their hypnotic spell, Erik quietly came up behind me attempted to hold me but I moved away.

"This can't go on." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a hit of worry in his voice.

"Erik I can't keep hiding! He will discover me and when he does he'll take me one way or another." I said anger raised and tears coming.

"He will not take you from me this I can assure you." he said in threatening voice.

I look at him then and his expression was unreadable "How? How can you be sure Erik?"

"I just know and if he _ever_ comes near you he won't live to tell the tale." his voice now was dark and menacing. It frightened me a bit.

"Don't underestimate him Erik I admit your clever but rage sometimes will blind you." getting louder by the word.

"So your saying that my rage will blind me?" he hissed.

"That goes to anyone Erik, when people fly into rage they don't think clearly and before they know it it's too late!" I yelled angry now.

"I admire the faith you have in me." he said sarcastically.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it!" I yelled again

"Then what are you saying!" he yelled back.

"I'm saying that your always one move ahead which is good but you also must have caution!" I said

"I know what I'm doing Christine, if he thinks he's ahead he's got another thing coming." he said.

"Your not gonna kill him are you?" I asked wearyingly.

"If has to come to that." he said plainly.

"Erik no!" I nearly screamed "You can't just kill him!"

"Why do you care whether he lives or dies?" he bellowed.

"That's not it at all Erik I could care less, it's you I'm worried for if you kill him you'll be put away and then who will I have? No one!" I yelled tears breaking lose at the thought of that happening.

"If you get put away I'll be heart broken entirely, I don't want to have a time limit on seeing you I want you by my side day and night." I said quietly.

He tried pull me in his arms but I refused "Don't touch me." I hissed turning towards my bedroom and shutting the door, my back pressed against door sliding down holding myself little sobs broke free.

If lose him I wouldn't know what to do.

**Erik's POV**

The urge to break some thing was powerful I've done this before but lately I've practicing breathing calmly as possible till the anger passes.

I knew she was right, rage does blind people and I need to watch my moves the police were the first but there will be more until James is put away or…dead.

I know by marrying her she will be free from him and he'll never prove that he's her real father even if they did DNA testing, if it came to that. But just the thought of him taking my beloved angel would kill me, it killed me when I saw the cut on her cheek months ago and when she told me of her life with that man pained me greatly.

Calm enough to face her now I walked to her bedroom door I could hear her sobbing, and it was my fault, I wanted nothing more than to break the door down and hold her, comfort her. Tell her I was wrong and she was right but she would probably tell me to leave her alone, I reluctantly walk away to my bedroom cursing myself for upsetting her.

Two hours of tossing and turning were not helping without Christine in the bed it didn't seem comfortable. I groaned in frustration wanting to go to her and apologize but I didn't want to make matters worse.

I felt the bed give way "Erik?" I heard Christine whisper "Are you awake?"

"Yes." I replied gently.

She reached for my hand I pull her to me snuggling close to me laying her on my bare chest, her hair was so soft against my skin. Putting my arms around her wanting her close as if to protect her.

"I'm sorry for earlier Erik I didn't mean to yell at you I just got scared." she said I could feel her tears drop on my chest.

"The fault is mine, Christine, you were right I was just being foolish and my anger tends to get the best of me." I chuckled as did she.

"Please that I am always being cautious about my next move." I told her.

"I know I have faith in you, like I said earlier your very clever I just don't want you to make one false move that will separate us." she said tightening her grip.

"I won't Christine I promise you." I vowed "Rest now, my love, you need it." kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at me then her hand gently removed my mask setting it on the bedside table.

Her eyes met mine again "I love you, Erik." laying her back down. Before a minute was up she was asleep "I love you too, Christine." I whispered back.

Then I let sleep come over me.

He couldn't take anymore! He had searched everywhere he could think of but she was no where to be found.

No one has seen her since the night she disappeared, how is that possible? He'd asked all her little friends and anyone else who knew her, nothing.

"I will find you." James hissed "I don't care what it takes your little ass is _mine."_

Yes he didn't care what it took he wanted her, mind, soul, and…body. It tortured him that didn't have her here to bring him pleasure cold showers and his hand were his only relief. He made a point that when he found her he would take her to church and marry her, the day he finds her the day she becomes his.

His mind had wondered to her body again he grew hard before his hand could bring him relief a knock came at the door. Groaning in frustration "Come in."

David come through the door looking nervous "Well," James asked "did you find anything?"

"I only found this and I put the room back the way it was before I left." David handed James an envelop titled _Meg_, it was one of Christine's stupid friends.

James opened the envelop reading it's message…

_Meg, _

_There's no easy way of telling you this so here it goes. I ran away from home, I know what your thinking meg __don't __tell anyone, not my father, not even your mother. Meg as a friend just don't tell anyone, ok? And your probably wondering my reason for running away well let's just say that life at home was far from being normal. Ask yourself Meg where do really think all the bruises and scars came from. It was the best way, Meg, the only way. Please don't be mad at me =) When I'm safe and sound I'll write you again but probably won't be for a while. This is between us, remember. _

_Best Friend Forever, _

_Christine_

He crumpled up the letter, she had run away but say where she was or how to find her!

He wasn't going to ask her little friend either it's possible she won't know anything or she'll go to the police. He couldn't have that.

All he has to do is wait but had a feeling he won't wait for long.


	22. I Do

**I Do**

**Chapter Two**

**Erik's POV**

Arising early was always a habit of mine and it's always before the sun, I didn't mind it I loved watching the sun come up and my kitchen has the best view of the sun rising. I felt terrible about our argument from the night before, I basically become arrogant and tried to sound invincible but even I knew that wasn't true. Yes I can protect her but for how much longer? I didn't need to worry about that the sooner we're married the better it'll be for her. Or will it?

Maybe I rushed into that part with her, maybe she needed more time after all we've only known each other for almost three and half months, I just don't want her to regret it later in life, regret…me. She's still young, barley out of high school, and I'm rushing her into a marriage! Some protector I am.

As the sun began to rise so did my worries, worries of regret, worries of _him_, and worries for Christine.

"Erik?" came the beautiful voice I've come to love. I couldn't turn to look at her I felt her small hand caress circles on my back.

She felt me tense both of her hands came around me her forehead rested between my shoulder blades "Erik what's the matter?" I hung my head one of my hands rested on hers.

"Christine," I began "maybe we should talk about this." this time I felt her tense and her head shot up "What are you talking about? What do you mean?" her voice full of worry it almost sound hurt it made me wince.

I turn to face her but the look on her face made me mentally curse myself "What I mean is maybe we should wait to get married it's only fair for you." now confusion was in her eyes.

"Erik wha- I don't understand. Is this about last night? Erik don't worry I forgive you it was a panic thing on my part." she said trying to reassure.

"It's not that Christine, it's just you're still so young your not out of high school yet you've barley started your life and already getting married, that's not fair for you and I blame myself for not realizing it sooner." I hung my head in shame.

Both of her small hands cupped my face forcing me to look her in the eye "Erik I already knew this in fact I've thinking about it ever since we arrived at the retreat, I knew if you ever asked, which you did, I would say yes. I've already thought about these things and very carefully too and I still want to be married to you, young or not." she stated.

"Christine…" I said in whisper she could detect sadness in it.

"Erik is there more?" she asked gently.

She let my head drop I couldn't look in her eyes as the next words came out of my mouth "Christine I'm afraid that you'll regret this…us…me." the last word was barley a whisper.

Once again her hands cupped my face but more firmly this time "Erik Destler don't ever say that, ever. I will never regret this or us or _you!_ How could you think that! Don't you realize how grateful I am to you?" tears were beginning to take form in her eyes.

"What?" I asked dazed.

"Erik ever since the night we met I've never been happier, even when we were perfect strangers." slow tears were running down her face "The time I've spent with you you've given me happiness, love, and most of all freedom back. I've been denied that until I met you." tears streaming now.

"I don't know what give you the idea of me regretting you or anything you've done but know that will never happen." her crying hadn't ceased I pulled her into an embrace holding and gently rocking her.

I cursed myself again for, once again, upsetting her and ever thinking that she would regret me.

"I love you Erik, never forget that." she whispered kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Christine, never forget that." I whispered back kissing her cheek.

Once we were both on the same page we discussed leaving at about noon that day I cooked her breakfast then she happily skipped to the shower, as much I wanted to join her I couldn't I'll wait till our wedding night to lie with her.

Christine's POV

Hopefully what I said got through to Erik all of what I said was true, what made him think those things I don't know. But now that we gotten every thing straightened out now I wanted to clean up for the trip.

Pulling one of Erik's bath robe's on then wiping the mirror to get a better look at myself. A light knock came from the door it could help but feel a bit of déjà vu "Come in" Erik was on the other side I sighed in relief.

"May I jump in the shower?" he asked with a smile.

I didn't see the big deal about us sharing the bathroom "Sure I'll be leaving in a second anyway." I said put tooth paste on toothbrush. I look in the mirror but it was a mistake doing so.

Erik's back was to me he was pulling off his shirt revealing to me his strong shoulders and lean figure. Then he removed his sleep pants leaving only his boxer briefs left for clothing, before I knew he removed them as well which gave me a full look at his rear.

The urge to jump him was powerful but I fought it with every ounce of will power I had. Erik slowly turned and saw me staring in the mirror reflection he smirked then winked at me. I quickly look down and continued with brushing my teeth I could feel my cheeks burning.

I heard the water running and he stepped in closing the curtain behind him, as soon as that happened I practically sprinted to the bed room I was trying to control my breathing and it wasn't from running. I've seen Erik naked before but seeing him displayed like that in front of me made my heart skip a beat.

Putting on a pair of short shorts and a matching spaghetti strap, I suddenly feel strong arms come around me "And you thought it was torture watching me undress, your lucky I didn't tackle you when I walked but it was tempting" Erik whispered seductively in my ear it made shiver in pleasure. He released me and went to his walk-in closet to change all I did was gape after him.

By noon we were ready to hit the road and we off to be married.

Ten hours of driving had been enough for me I was dead tired and ready to go bed, and poor Erik was ready to fall asleep at the wheel. I was relieved when we pulled into the hotel parking lot I sat in the car whilst Erik checked us in, coming back after a minute with a room key.

Walking in the simple hotel room and setting aside our luggage Erik flung himself on the bed groaning, I let out a chuckle I lay beside him rubbing is back his eyes are closed I stare at his face _he is without a doubt the most handsomest man I've seen _I thought.

"Don't get too comfortable here, love." he said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean tomorrow after we marry we're not coming back to the hotel." he said his eyes still closed blind to my confused face.

When I didn't say anything he slowly opened his eyes "It's a surprise honeymoon place that came to mind."

I opened my month to speak but one finger silenced me "Don't ask because I won't reveal anything." smiling his finger began tracing my lips.

"And another thing," he slid off the bed and sat on the other "since we can't do this the traditional way, not seeing each other till the ceremony, we'll make do with sleeping in different beds."

"What? That's not fair." I pouted knowing it's not going to work.

"Sorry my love but you'll just have to deal with it." he smirked.

I pretended to be hurt so I settle under the blankets and turned off my side lamp, Erik attempted to comfort me but I stopped him "No you said none of this till the honeymoon so I'm following the rules." I stated smiling knowing that he'll be frustrated.

As I predicted he groaned and settled in his bed I smiled in satisfaction "You could have made this easy on yourself." I teased.

"You just wait till your surprise, tomorrow" he growled.

We soon drifted asleep.

**Erik's POV**

Waking early as usual the first thing that happened was a smile _I'm getting married today _I thought happily. I turned my head to find Christine's sleeping form, she looked so beautiful when she sleeps I often watch her sleep when we shared the bed.

Throwing the covers off I march to the bathroom to get ready for today. After spending fifteen minutes in the shower I turned off the shower knob then wrapping a towel around my waist, stepping out I look at my mask debating on whether to put it on I didn't want to startle Christine but only one way to find out.

Still sleeping I carefully sit beside her and bend down kissing her forehead "Wake up, my love." I said softly her eyes begun to flutter open as soon as she saw me she smiled sleepily.

"No mask?" she asked stroking my marred side.

"No I'm starting to feel comfortable about not having on around you." I said truthfully.

"Good." she stretched and signed.

"Best get ready I have someone coming whose going to do your make-up." I told her leaving her side.

"What? Someone is coming here?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied

"How can you possibly know people here?"

"Christine don't worry this woman is a friend of mine and she owes me. She worked in my theatre for a while but her grandmother needed looking after so I made some connections and she got a job here." I explained easing her worry.

"Oh." her confused face relaxed "And she's bringing you your dress."

Her head shot up "What? My dress. How do you know my size?" one of brows rose.

"I don't I guessed," I confessed " I hope it fits."

She jumped from the bed rushing to hug me "Oh Erik thank you! You didn't have to."

"But I wanted too, I hope your not upset with me." I said returning her hug.

"Of coarse not Erik." she pulled away smiling one of my hands cupped her cheek "Only my wife deserves the best." I whispered.

I began to close the distance between us but a knock came "Erik Destler, you in there?" came a sweet but stern voice.

I quickly throw on a shirt still wrapped in the towel I open the door revealing a short, plump, silver haired Molly Swan, "Molly how are you it's been ages?" I greeted.

She smiled sweetly then looked up and down at me "I've fantastic Erik, I would hug you but your still not completely dressed obviously." she said trying to hide laughter Christine however didn't.

I turned red "Right well let me take care of that, Oh Molly this is Christine, Christine this is Molly."

"Hello my dear it's lovely to me you." walking to Christine and shaking one another's hand, I smiled and excused myself into the bathroom to change into my tux.

Christine would be ridding in Molly's car to the church and I would be following in my car. I mentioned that Christine gasped she didn't think we would be marrying in a church, of coarse I couldn't see her because Molly brought a changing screen so I couldn't see the transformation, I reminded Christine that only my wife deserves the best.

It turned out I knew the priest who be marrying us, his grand daughter has heard of some my plays I put on wanted to see them he offered me his services anytime I needed them well I'm taking up that offer.

I had called him before Christine and I left so he knew when to expect us, Christine was taken around the back so I couldn't see her until the ceremony.

I was standing at the alter I was beginning to be a nervous wreck and the music began I turn around and froze at the vision at the end of the aisle.

**Christine's POV**

Erik's friend, Molly, and I got along well she did my hair and make-up then helped me into my dress. It was stunning a spaghetti strap fitting snugly to my chest, stomach, and waist and a small train. It was gorgeous.

I was nervous on the ride to the church but I could not wait to see Erik, unfortunately Molly could not stay she dropped me off and walked me inside the church and wished me luck. About few minutes later I was breathing nervously my palms were sweating I began pacing lightly.

The priest's wife told me when the music began walk down the aisle, when I began to control my breathing I heard the music begin to play.

I took one big deep breath and walked into view and all I saw was Erik turning to face me. His eyes went wide and mouth dropped but it quickly turned into a huge smile. Once I reached him he held his hand out for mine I took it, he gave me a gentle squeeze then we stood before the priest and he began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here to join Erik Destler and Christine Daee to be joined in Holy Matrimony, please face one another."

Erik and I turned to each other I was trying to hold back my tears he took both my hands into his.

"Erik, do you take this woman be your wife to have and hold, to love and cherish, for better or worst as long as you both shall live,"

"I do." he said his eyes promising.

"Christine, do you take this man to be your husband to have and hold, to love and cherish, for better or worst as long as you both shall live,"

"I do." smiling at Erik my tears made wet path down my cheeks.

"You may exchange rings," the priest commanded gently.

I had a moments panic I didn't have a ring for Erik it was quickly replaced with relief when Erik pulled out two rings from his jacket.

He put on mine then I put his on "Now by the power vested in me and in God I pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest beaming.

"You may now kiss the bride," he commanded.

Erik lifted my veil seeing my teary face I smiled then his lips were against mine soft and tender. He broke the kiss and whispered "I love you."

I smiled "I love you too."

Erik escorted us out to his car helped me in after putting on my seat belt he covered my eyes with a bandana "Erik what are doing?"

"Just be patient, my love." he said kissing my cheek.

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke suddenly still blindfolded "Wake up, Christine we're here." he said softly.

He got out and came to my side of the car and opened the door he helped me out and made me stand where I was.

"I'm going to take your blindfold off, you ready?" he asked

I nodded. When the blindfold uncovered my eyes I gasped at the sight before me, we were standing a few feet away from the cabin. A smile broke across my face I turn to kiss Erik but he gathered me into his arms and kissed me.

***Please review* :D **

_***Disclaimer- I do not any phantom character this is just for fun***_


	23. Erik's Past

**Erik's Past**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

He paced the room frustrated and angry, now he had the proof that she ran away but he won't take it to the police because he knew they couldn't do a damn thing. It infuriated him that she still might be within the city and she's hiding real well or she left town altogether, if she were in town where could she be? And where is she hiding and how will she be in his clutches again?

Just then there was a knock at the door, "Enter" he growled.

His idiot friend David walked in looking proud of himself "I've got some information that you might be interested in." a cocky smile appeared.

"Well instead of smiling like a fool why don't you tell me what you have!" James bellowed kicking the coffee table knocking it over and it's contents.

David's smile disappeared at his friend's rage, he hated being a snitch. In fact he was beginning to envy the poor girl, it's true that he and James had been friends for a long time but some of the things that he knew about James made David flinch.

But now James is going over the edge about this girl, David knew about the murder of her parents, James kidnapping and rising her, soon began beating the girl. David thought her smart by running away but James had asked him to search around as much as he wanted to decline he knew the horrors that his friend was capable of and didn't want to cross onto that path.

"Well?" James hissed snapping him out his reverie.

"I was around down town and passed these group of men who talking about this girl, it caught my attention. I began to ask questions at first they refused I told them they won't be in any trouble then they told me what she looked like and what they planned to do with her." David winced at the memory of what the men said.

"I could care less what they were going to do to her, now finish." James spat.

"They said someone rescued her but they couldn't see the man because they were in a ally and it was dark, he fired a shot at them and they ran off." he finished not looking at James.

James was breathing heavily trying to control the anger that was about to burst "Great!" he yelled "Not only do we know where she is but we don't know if she's alive!" grabbing a vase and throwing it across the room leaving a mark on the wall and shattered glass.

Then something struck him, it hit him like lightening, he remembered a day he went into a café and he glanced a women, for a mere second, she was looking at him with terror in her eyes then she and the man left in somewhat of a hurry. He also remembered talking to Erik Destler that day he glanced at the woman that was with him, at the time he thought there was something odd about her but cast the thought away.

But now the image of that woman hit him tenfold the look on her face, the way she hurriedly left the café, only one girl he knew would look at him that way. Christine.

But she had blonde hair and blue eyes that woman did but it could be a wig and contacts, and she was with Erik Destler who has access to that stuff because of his ridiculous theatre.

It had to be Christine he'd bet this company on it, now he needed a way to her snatch her away where Erik will be distracted. Then it hit him again the theatre always threw a masquerade ball every year all James had to do was keep an eye on Erik and see if he bring her with him.

James began to plan how he would take his Christine "I can handle everything else from here." he walked into his computer room in deep thought.

David saw himself out contemplating on right and wrong.

**Christine's POV**

Erik carried me across the threshold of the cabin where we would spend our honeymoon, it made me so happy I'd rather have it here than anywhere else.

Erik set me down still holding the kiss, he gently pulled away smiling "Happy?"

"Extremely happy." I replied wrapping my arms around his strong neck bringing his forehead to mine. We stood there a moment holding one another, I let one hand release the hold on his neck bringing it to his mask my fingers curled the edge and pulled it away from his face revealing his deformed side.

It didn't bother me, it never did, in fact it made me love him even more.

"May I go freshen up?" I asked him a little nervous about tonight I could tell he sensed my nerves.

"Of coarse." he smiled releasing his hold on me.

Closing the door then turning for the sink holding on to it for dear life, why am I so nervous? Haven't I made love with him before? Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself I let go of the sink, I saw something out of the corner of my eye hanging on a hook of the bathroom door was a silk blue chemise. Just looking at it made me blush but the thought of Erik's eyes bulging put a wicked grin on my face.

With much effort getting out of my wedding dress the chemise was successfully on and it was, dare I say, very pretty and very revealing no doubt I would please Erik. One final deep breath I turned the knob and walk out heading for the bedroom.

The bedroom was small but not too small, big enough for one bed, nightstand with a lamp, two windows with lovely views, and a fireplace. The fire was going giving the room a orange flickering glow, so entranced by the fire I didn't see that Erik was on the bed.

"Christine." he softly called.

Whipping my head to where his voice came from, he was shirtless wearing only black pajama bottoms he slowly rose from the bed walk to me. Gently grabbing my waist he turned me to where my back was to him.

He pulled me closer till I was up against him his hands began to roam my stomach, up my back to my shoulders lightly running his fingers up and down my arms. It made me shiver and my breathing was erratic "Erik, please." I whispered this was torture.

But that encouraged him his lips found my neck and his tongue played with my ear lobe, he turned me to face him both our lips met our hands roaming each other's body Erik slowly lured us to the bed.

Hw lifted me onto the high bed never breaking our kiss, laying me on my back his lips softly trailed down to my neck while his hands were pushing up my chemise. Lifting my arms the chemise was off he removed his pajamas I noticed he wear nothing underneath, my hands roamed over his broad chest. He kissed my neck then my collarbone, then lips found my breasts.

I arched against him he groaned in response I brought one of my legs at hip wanting him close, I felt his hardness against my thigh then I felt him enter.

We both moaned he began move my eyes roll back wrapping both my legs around his waist wanting him deeper, his thrusts were slow and torturous.

"Erik." I whimpered he brought his lips to mine kissing feverishly his tongue parted my lips entering my mouth causing my moans to go in his mouth.

His tempo increased my nails were digging into his shoulders "Erik!" I screamed.

"Christine." he growled as I met his thrusts his head dropped between my neck and shoulder.

Giving one final thrust he collapsed on top of me breathing hard as was I, his head rested on my chest listening to my heart my hand softly raked through his hair. Both us succumbing to slumber.

**Erik's POV**

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was my beautiful wife sleeping peacefully and why shouldn't she we both were up half the night she deserves rest. Turning onto my side to gazing at her beautiful form.

I lightly stroke the outlines of her face her eyes fluttered open and smiled "Good morning."

I kiss her lips "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Her smile deepened "Yes, how about you did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did knowing that you were with me." I said.

She brought her hand up and stroked my marred flesh my first instinct was to turn away from her touch but I knew it didn't matter to her.

"She never did that." I said thinking out loud, her brows furrowed.

"Who never did what Erik?" she asked "My mother." I replied.

I knew her next question without her speaking it "Christine do you remember when I told you about me only I edited the story?"

She nodded.

"That was-I only edited it at the time because I was afraid if I told you then you might think less of me." I explained.

"Erik I told you I never think less of you." she interrupted.

"That is what I thought at the time, my love, but I'm fully prepared to tell you if you want to hear." I looked at her, her eyes full of curiosity and waiting for me to began.

"Well it started when I was born, I was told, that my mother could not wait to have a child, she talked about me, when she was carrying me, how perfect I'll be and how she plan to the perfect mother but all that changed the day I was born." I nearly growled.

"When I was born she eager to hold me, to see me when the doctor handed me to her and she saw me then wanted nothing to do with me. My father, however, saw nothing wrong with his son, my mother wanted to put me up for adoption and have another baby. My father thought her selfish and told her that they were keeping me."

"When I turned five my father was killed by a drunk driver and my mother was wreck, I tried to go to her and she heard me coming she screamed at me yelling it was my fault he's dead and telling me she never wanted to see me again."

"At five years old I ran away from home I was in the streets for about two weeks when an adoption center took me in, I hated it there at first the children I didn't mind my face but as we all grew older they began to be cruel. I became a recluse at very young age with only books and music for company, I also made my first mask. "

"I was twelve when I snuck out of that place I wandered the streets for hours when I heard a familiar voice it was Lucinda, our house maid, she knew me immediately and took me to her place. She enrolled me in a public school at first I protested and she knew why but she convinced me that I must attend."

"School was not a place for me I literally became a target for everything, high school was the worsted."

Sorrow filled her eyes tears were about break lose "Erik." she whispered.

"I haven't gotten to the best part, her name was Anna Miles she pretty, smart, and nice. We had one class together at first we didn't talk to each other then one day she started talking to me and when she did she was nice and sincere, we talked every day."

"It was after school I was getting my things out my locker when I heard her voice and bunch of her little friends. They we're talking about me and I couldn't help but listen, they teasing her about talking to me…"

"_So Anna what's with you and that masked guy?" one her friends asked, Stacy, obviously annoyed._

"_Nothing," I could hear a smile in her voice "we're just friends, it seems like he has no body so I talk to him to keep him company." she explained._

"_Why bother the guy is a creep besides your crush Johnny thinks you like the freak." another friend of hers said._

"_Well I'm certainly not going to stay friends with if you continue to talk to him, either you stop talking to him or be the freak's girlfriend." Stacy confirmed. _

"_I can't do that it'll hurt him." Anna replied_

"_So what there are plenty of girls in this school who can talk to him." Stacy said._

"The next day Anna confronted me telling me she no longer wanted to be friends after that she walked off, she transferred out of the class we had together. She, along with other high school students, ridiculed me and insulted me throughout my high school years."

"I was leaving for college in two weeks and I asked Lucinda if I could see my mother before I leave, she was against it at first but she knew once I left I was never coming back. She took to my mother's house I nervous about seeing her since I left, Lucinda and I entered the house and was it just as I vividly remember."

"I was looking around when I almost walked passed my room door it was ajar, I opened it a little farther to see inside when I looked in I was stunned. My mother was sitting on my bed her back was to me and she was looking at a picture of me."

"She turned and saw me then she had tears in her eyes, she said my name but I left before she could say anything else. I haven't seen her since but I still keep in touch with Lucinda."

"Erik I'm so sorry." Christine whispered I kissed her forehead and went on.

"After that I became cold and cruel, I had hoped the cruelty would cease when I went to college, oh no it got worse. This one fool thought me weak and helpless he sucker punched me for no reason he failed to realize he would regret it."

"Later that night I waited for him making sure he was alone I jumped him hitting him till his face was bleeding leaving him on the floor bloody and unconscious, I did that to any one who crossed my path. Only when my professor sent in my architect designs things got better."

"I was cold and cruel to people, even to Nadir, till you came into my life." I concluded.

**Christine's POV**

_My poor Erik_ I thought, all he's known all his life is rejection and heart ache something I'm not strangers with.

"Erik…" I began but he stopped me.

"Please Christine don't give your pity that's the last thing I want from you." he said.

"I'm not, although I am sorry those people were cruel to you it's them I feel sorry for." I said firmly.

"What do you mean, my dear?" he asked confused by my statement.

"Because they missed out on knowing the most amazing person, if they didn't want to be friends with or they cruel it's there loss not yours." I told him.

"I on the other hand am the lucky one because not only do I know that person he is also my husband and that's good enough for me." I smiled.

He kissed both my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, then my lips "You are an angel my love," kissing me again "my wife." he whispered.

I wanted him to be free of that horrible past but I could do that however I can make him forget about for a while, an idea come to me.

Without warning I threw myself on top of him, he was shocked at my actions "Christine what are-" I silenced him with two fingers.

I kissed him letting my hands roam his body "I know I can't erase those memories completely but I can erase them for a couple of hours." I wickedly grinned his eyes widened.

He said no more as I began doing wicked things to him.

***Please Review!* :D**

**~I do not own any phantom character this is just for fun~**

**ATTENDTION! I'm having some internet trouble with my computer so chapter 24 is going to be delayed for a bit but worry not I WILL finish this story! HUGS&KISSES ~Ariel~**


	24. New Dangers

**New Dangers**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Nadir had heard every word, he needed to get hold of Erik in the morning. He knew Erik was on his honeymoon but this was important they both needed to be warned.

Nadir had been walking with dog down town, this wasn't his normal route but he had been absent-minded. He was about to come around a corner when he heard a man-the same voice that came from the recording-talking to a group of young men, Nadir stopped to listen.

"Tell me what you know about this girl." the man demanded

"Why should we tell you anything? What's in it for us?" one of them argued.

"How about this you don't tell me and I'll make sure your lives are very unpleasant from this moment on." then man hissed in a dangerous voice.

His point must have came across because one of them began to talk, "Look all we know is that girl came out of nowhere and we wanted some fun with her so we took her to an ally where no one would see, just before we could anything some guy came and we shot at us and then we ran like hell leaving the girl behind."

Nadir had heard everything, this was obviously the same group Erik had told him about.

"Did you see the man at all?" the man asked.

"I thought I saw something white on this face but I could have been seeing things because we were drinking that night." the young man confirmed.

"I see," the man said, " well thank you for your time gentlemen."

Nadir hid in the shadows watching the man walk past him, soon as he was out of sight he dashed for home with only one thing in mind: Tell Erik as soon as possible.

It was about noon when Nadir leaped from his bed and located his phone and dialed Erik's number…

**Christine's POV**

I collapsed into the pillows sweating and breathing hard same with Erik, the past two days have been wonderful though I must confess we hardly left the bedroom. I rolled to my side placing my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist, he put his arm around my waist pulling me as close as possible.

I stared out the window watching the lake sparkle from the moon's reflection, there had been a question on my mind since we got here I'd meant to ask Erik but we both had been a little…distracted.

"Erik?"

"Hmm."

"Can I ask you something?" I turned my head to look at him.

He brushed stroked my cheek lovingly "What's on your mind, my love?"

"Do you remember when Nadir told us about where my parents were buried?" I asked.

"Of coarse." he said

"I was wondering when we get back if you could take me to the cemetery so I can see them?" I said I hoped he would agree.

"Of coarse I'll take you but will you be alright?" he asked probably worried how I'll react to seeing their burial sites.

"I think I'll be ok." I assured lying my head back down on his chest sighing in content.

"Sleep Christine." his voice soothed.

I closed my eyes listening to his heart, the perfect lullaby.

When I awoke again the sun was beginning to rise, I slowly pull from Erik's warm embrace trying not to wake him, I pull on my robe and quietly went to the bathroom to shower and change.

I emerge from the bathroom minutes later Erik was still asleep I smiled, I located my duffle bag looking for a book and went out side read I wanted Erik to get some rest.

It wasn't till a while later when I felt strong arms come around me "Enjoying your book?" he asked placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes but I'm very sad." I said offhandedly.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because I'm almost done." showing him how much I have left.

His eyes widened a little "Goodness, what chapter were you on when you brought it?"

"The second one."

"And how much do you have left?" he asked.

"Three chapters left." I confirmed.

"Wow." was all he said.

"I get lost in the story." I blushed.

He smiled and was about to kiss me when we both heard the phone ring "Damn it to Hell!" Erik hissed walking back in the cabin I laughed.

A few minutes later Erik came out of the cabin I look at him shock and anger were written all over his face.

"Erik…"

**Erik's POV**

I was going to kiss her but that blasted phone rang, "Damn it to Hell!" I hissed I heard Christine laugh _she'll pay for that later_ I smirked.

I looked at caller ID and groaned "What?" I demanded.

"Erik," Nadir's came from the other end "my apologies but I thought you should know something." he said almost frantic.

"What is it and make it quick." I said irritated.

"Erik you need to careful when you and Christine return." he said

I froze then, "Why? What happened?"

"Last night I was walking my dog and just happened to be down town, I heard James's friend talking, the one from the recording, to a group of men. He asked them about a girl and what happen to her."

"Go on." I urged

"They told him what they planned on doing to her before someone came to her rescue and they also said they remembered seeing something white on the man's face." Nadir concluded.

I was silent I wasn't sure if I was breathing, James will figure it out and when he does he'll came after Christine.

"Erik? Are you still there?" Nadir asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Erik what do you want me to do?" he asked in a more steady voice now.

"Just keep an eye on the place make sure no one sneaking around waiting for Christine."

"Alright Erik, I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's alright Nadir." with that I hung up the phone.

I walked back out to Christine she looked at me smiling but her smile disappeared when she saw the look on my face.

**Christine's POV**

He wasn't saying anything he just stared at me "Erik what's wrong?" I get up from my chair and walk to him.

As I got closer I saw tears in his eyes before I could say anything he pulled me in his arms and held me tightly almost crushing me.

"Christine." he whispered.

"Erik, please tell me what happened." I demanded.

He dropped to his knees bringing me with him after a minute he composed himself and looked at me "Christine I just got off the phone with Nadir and he said that James's friend ask these group of men if they have seen you."

I stopped breathing at his next words "The same group of men that I rescued you from." he said with anger in his voice.

"Did he say that they saw you?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"He said all they saw was something white on my face." he said confirming my suspicions.

"No" I said barely audible.

"He'll figure it out and when he does he'll take me." I said as new horror washed over me.

"Christine I won't let that happen, you know this." he said trying to comfort me but to no avail.

"Erik don't you see! Once his friend tells him James will know it's you and it'll be the end for us, I'll be back and I'll never see you again!" I yelled.

"That is why we got married! So when came to that he can't take you away and he'll be captured!" he yelled back.

That was true, I turned away from him my tears rolled down my cheeks, but Erik doesn't understand how scared I am. Trying to avoid his eyes I walk past him back into cabin to our bedroom. I close the door wanting to be alone for a while.

Climbing into bed I cried into the pillow long and hard, this was my honeymoon and I'm alone and crying when I should be spending it with my new husband. How I wish Erik was holding me right now.

Then as if he could hear my thoughts I heard the door open and then close, I felt him climbing on to the bed I turned and he pulled me close my face buried against his chest.

"Forgive me Christine, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're scared and I should be comforting you instead of yelling at you, forgive me?" he whispered

"Of coarse I forgive you, Erik." I said through the tears.

He held me gently rubbing his hand across my back.

"Erik, what did I do to deserve this?" I cried, for years that question has ran through my mind and ,of coarse, I never got an answer.

"I don't know Christine, I don't have the answers." he said "I've asked myself that question and no one could answer it, you just have to accept with what life throws at you and sometimes without reason." he explained.

I knew he was right, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." I said as I pulled back to look at him.

"You are forgiven Christine, I will always forgive you." he said kissing my forehead.

Nothing more was said between us eventually we fell asleep in each others arms.

**I'm back! Was I missed? Nah you guys just missed my story, admit it! JK! Long story short, Internet was askew on computer for a while but it's back, I'm back, which means the story is back! PLEASE REVIEW…. **

_***Disclaimer- I do not own any phantom character this is just for fun.***_


	25. The Uninvited Guest

**The Uninvited Guest **

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Christine's POV**

I was dreading on our return home, ever since the news Nadir has revealed to us it hasn't been far from my mind. Erik didn't want me dwell on it so he tried to keep my mind off it but almost nothing worked.

I did appreciate him for trying but he knew it would keep coming back. I stood at the waters edge listening to the water coming in back and forth it calmed me somewhat. The sun was beginning to set, a mountain with large hills surrounding it covered with trees the water sparkled gold from the sun's reflection. The scene was perfect…well almost.

Erik and I got into another quarrel earlier and I wanted to be alone, our fight replayed in my head…

_I was moping around, again, after Erik took me on a trail walk and I didn't hear a word he was saying and he just snapped._

"_Damn it, Christine! Will you please stop worrying everything is going to fine!" he yelled, scaring me by his sudden outburst._

"_I will stop worrying when something is done about James!" I yelled back, not wanting to fight with him._

"_Good God, nothing will happen to you! I won't allow it!" Erik hissed, his fists clenched._

_If anything was scary about him it's his temper "Erik, please don't do this right now the last thing I want to do is fight with you." I pleaded fighting back tears._

"_Then stop your worrying it's really starting to get on my nerves." he said irritably._

_That struck a nerve "How dare you tell me not to worry! You want me to pretend that everything is fine? You want to pretend that there no man after me and wanting me for God knows what? Sorry Erik, not gonna happen! I've been pretending for too long!" I yelled with tears of anger._

_Shocked at my outburst he just stood there, "What do you mean?" he asked._

"_Before I met you I was pretending. When left from home to go to school I had to pretend that everything was fine, pretend that I wasn't getting beaten everyday, if James's friends came around or we were a party I had to pretend we had a Father-Daughter relationship. And when I met you I could finally be myself and it felt nice. But I'm not going to stand here and pretend anymore!" I shrieked._

_My words must have sunken in because he began to walk towards me and hold me but wouldn't let him, "Don't touch me!" I stormed past him, "Christine," he tried to grab my arm but I pulled away heading for the door "Leave me alone!" I cried._

I didn't want to say those words to him but he needed to think about what I've gone through and why I was frightened. I hated myself for doing that.

"Christine?" I heard Erik behind me.

I turned to him he had an ashamed look on his face, "Christine forgive me, it wasn't my place to say what I said to you. Christine I-" before he could say anything else I walked to him placing a finger over his lips.

"It's my fault too Erik, you've doing things to help keep my mind off him but I just lingered on those thoughts. Of course I forgive you." I said looking in his eyes, "Can you forgive me?"

"I will always forgive you, Christine, always." he said lovingly, cupping my face with both of his hands then pulled me to him. After a few minutes we watched the sun set then we went back into the cabin to go to bed. Erik knew I exhausted so tonight we would just sleep.

**Erik's POV**

As I watched Christine sleep I could not help but feel like a jackass for upsetting her earlier, it's amazing she forgave me even. I'd been trying to keep her mind off of what happened day before but it just crept back into her thoughts.

Then I snap at her for being scared I was an idiot, last thing I want to do is hurt her and that's just what I did.

I gaze at her sleeping form while gently rubbing her clothed back the news made her tense she needed to relax while she slept. I needed to start thinking about how I keep an eye on her when we return home, I'll have take her with me to theatre. It was frustrating that Christine couldn't have much freedom.

This was our last night on our honeymoon, I figured we'd leave a little late tomorrow. Before I was asleep an idea come to me.

Of course I was up first, I looked at Christine she was sleeping peacefully. I quietly slipped from the bed and prepare the day ahead of us. I had just finished making coffee for us when I heard Christine scream, I sprinted to the bedroom she was still sleeping but she was having a nightmare.

I knelt beside the bed calmly trying to wake her after a few shakes she awoke. She was breathing hard and sweating, her eyes were wide searching around the room franticly then she focused on me.

"Where is he?" she asked, frightened.

"Who?" I asked gently not wanting to spook her farther.

"James! He was here! He found us and he…" she began to realize it was a dream.

"When will this stop?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know but I promise it'll end soon." I reassured her.

She put her arms around me wanting comfort which I gave, "Come," I whispered in her ear "Let's make the most of this before we leave." she nodded. I step out of the room to let her dress, if everything went well she be somewhat happy on the ride home.

Christine appeared moments later wearing a beautiful white summer dress.

_Perfect _I thought, "Coffee?" I asked her.

"Sure," she answered, not looking at me.

"You know I thought of something." I began, "What's that?" she said looking at her coffee cup.

"We've done all the wedding traditions except one." I pointed out.

She looked up at me with curious eyes, "And what tradition would that be?"

Walking into the living room I pushed in a CD and pressed the 'play' button , soft music filled the air, "The couples first dance." I said, smiling at her.

I walk back to hers slowly, "Christine would you like to dance with me?" I offered my hand.

Her face light up and she blushed a little she was adorable when she blushes.

She took my hand "I would love too."

**Christine's POV**

We didn't leave till late afternoon which didn't bother me, our first dance was…well… I can put in words! The thought of it made me smile something I haven't been doing a lot of the last couple of days.

Around two in the morning was when we pulled into the drive way Erik gently shook me awake "Wake up, love, we're home."

I blinked several times and waited for my brain to function. He opened the car door and came around to open mine, instead of me walking he put his arms around me carried me the front door. He unlocked the door then picked me up again carrying me to our bedroom.

He set me down and turned to leave grabbed his wrist "Where are you going?" I asked half asleep.

"I'm just getting our things out the car and lock up the house, I'll be back in minute." he said in a reassuring tone.

I settled back down waiting for him. I must have fell asleep because next thing I knew he was getting on the bed going to sleep.

He waited all day, in fact he'd been waiting there for sometime, waiting for the couple to return. _They can't stay in hiding forever Destler has a theatre to come back too _he thought to himself.

Hours pasted still nothing. Maybe he had the wrong address, maybe they aren't coming back. It was about two in the morning he was about to start his car when he saw head lights in his rear view mirror, he froze seeing if the car would turn into the drive way or keep going.

To his great and utter surprise a black Ford Mustang pulled into the drive way and someone got out, it was Destler! He waited to see if Christine was with him, Destler walked around to the passenger side and carried someone in his arms.

He couldn't tell if it was Christine or not, he had to wait till they were asleep.

Destler came out again only to retrieve their luggage and he went back inside. He waited for a good twenty minutes then went to the back door, he picked the lock and he was inside. He walked down a hall way relieving three rooms there one on each side and one at the end.

He looked in the room on the left it was a bathroom, the moon was casting an eerie glow so he could see in the bathroom but one was in there. He did the same with the room on the right and it was empty.

Finally the door at the end of the hallway, he opened it and there they were. Destler and Christine were asleep together in bed, it took every ounce of will power he had not to charge to the bed and kill Destler and taking Christine with him. No, he had to wait till the ball that was only two days away he could wait till then.

He walked out the bedroom and headed for the way he came in but he stopped half way he turned for the empty bed room, he looked around for a minute and found what he was looking for.

He got back in his car and drove to his home, he looked down in the cup holder looking at the necklace that he took from Christine, the very necklace that held a picture of her parents and her.

James smiled, he found her and now all he had to do was wait.

**Sorry this took a while guys school and friends have been a blur. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! ;) ~Ariel~**

_***Disclaimer I do not own any phantom character this is just for fun***_


	26. Positive

**Positive **

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Christine's POV**

The world felt like it was spinning or at least that's what felt like as I cautiously walk from the bathroom.

What's going on with me? I've been feeling like this since the last few days of our honeymoon, thankfully it went unnoticed by Erik. He would be worried to no end.

I found him in the kitchen making coffee, I sit on one of the bar stools putting my head down.

"Good morning," I heard him say, "Christine are alright?" he asked with hint of worry.

I brought my head up and forced a smile, "Yes, I'm just tired." I felt exhausted. "I hope I don't feel like this tomorrow I'm really looking forward to the Ball."

"As do I but if you are not feeling well I'm not going." he said firmly.

"Erik no I can't let you miss that! You have to be there." I insisted.

"The company would understand if I had stay home and care of my sick wife." he said. "Besides there will be other Balls at the theatre."

I surrendered. "Okay but I'll very guilty if I make you stay home." I looked down feeling guilty already.

"Worry not, I'm sure I can ease that guilt." he said with wicked gleam in his eyes. I almost smiled when I felt my stomach churn.

"I'll be right back." as fast as I can I ran for the bathroom and hovered over the toilet as I became very sick.

I felt Erik pull my hair away. I tried to push him away, "Go away I don't want you to see." I said weakly and became sick again.

He ignored my plea and stood beside me rubbing my back the whole time.

A few seconds went by and it was finally over. Erik brought me to the sink I splashed cold water to my face.

"Maybe I should call in today." he said, retrieving a towel.

"No," I said firmly, "I'm fine. Besides you've missed too much because of me. I'll be fine, just let me get ready." I told him forcing yet another smile.

He nodded. "Alright." He turned to walk but I quickly thought of something.

"Erik I can I borrow your phone, please?" he looked at me suspiciously.

"What for?"

"Would be alright if Meg came to the theatre and kept me company? I would very much like to see her." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He said nothing and handed me his phone and walked out of the room. Making sure he wouldn't be listening I closed the door and turned the sink on as high as it would go.

I dialed Meg's number.

It started ringing. Please be there, please be there…

"Hello."

"Meg, it's me."

"Hey you! Long time no see! What's up?"

"Meg I need you to do something for me."

**Erik's POV**

God I hope she's alright.

This mornings events kept replaying in my head as I drove us to the theatre. I would glance at her and she would have her head up against the window, she looked pale.

I didn't know if I could take her to see a doctor and if I did would she be discovered?

My mind was made up if she was still feeling like this at the end of the day I'm taking her to a doctor.

I pulled into staff parking lot. Before Christine unbuckled I grabbed her wrist. "I need you and Meg to stay in my office and don't leave there unless you absolutely need too."

She granted me a sweet smile, "Okay." then she leaned over and kissed me.

We walked in and headed straight for my office. "I will tell Meg where to go when she gets here." I assured her. She nodded and I left her in the office.

**Christine's POV**

I paced the office waiting for Meg. Where is she? Maybe her mom wouldn't let her out, maybe she couldn't get what I needed, maybe she was trying to get in and the doors are locked!

I was about to leave when I heard a knock at the door.

"Christine it's me." Meg whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I quickly open the door to let her in. "Hey, sorry I took forever sales person was giving me grief and almost gave me lecture." she laughed.

"It's fine Meg. Let's go find the restrooms." I said quickly pulling her along.

Once there Meg handed me the item I needed and went into a stall.

I waited by the sink with Meg, we both were silent waiting for the results. Fear and dread consumed me.

"Christine it might not be as bad as you think." Meg tried.

"Meg, you don't understand. If I am pregnant then…" I couldn't think of what happened if I was.

Three minutes were up. Meg and I looked at one another then I flip the test over.

Two little pink lines appeared, _No it can't be!_ "What do two pink lines mean for First Response?" I asked. Meg grabbed the empty box and read it.

"Two pink lines means you are…pregnant." She whispered the last word.

I couldn't breath. What am I going to do now? A baby would only complicate things especially since I've got a mad man after me.

I brought my hand to my stomach. Somehow my fear disappeared and was replaced with joy. Life was growing inside me, a tiny life that in nine months I would be holding. My child, Erik's and mine. Tears of joy fell down my cheeks.

"Christine it'll be okay." Meg said. I turned and smiled at her, "I know."

Meg and I snuck back into Erik's office. We sat on his couch and talked but in whisper at the moment.

"So when are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"I think I'll tell him tomorrow at the Ball, it seems like a perfect time." I smiled and wondered what his reaction might be.

Meg stayed the entire day giving me advice and offering support in any way she can.

**Erik's POV**

I tried very hard to focus on rehearsals but my thoughts went to Christine. Was she alright? Is she getting sick? Does she need to be checked out? My assistant snapped me back to reality.

"Mr. Destler, is everything alright?" he asked. That's when I noticed half the staff was staring at me.

"Fine. I'm fine. Please let's run through act 3." I commanded. This time I made a great effort to pay attention.

Finally the day came to a close, "Alright great job everyone and I'll see you all at the Ball tomorrow night." I dismissed rehearsal then headed for my office.

I found the two girls laughing and talking. It pained me to see that Christine has to hide instead spending the day with her friend. How long is she going to have to do this hiding, I'd rather she'd be out enjoying her days with friends then come home to me.

"Erik are you okay?" Christine asked. I looked at her and instead of seeing a lovely brunette with lovely brown eyes I saw a blonde with blue eyes, but it was still Christine.

"I'm fine, love." I said with a smile. "Meg would you like a ride home?" I offered.

"Sure, if it's not to much trouble." she said a bit shyly.

"No trouble whatsoever." I assured. "Get your things and we'll be off." The girls got up and put on their coats. I watched Christine, there was something different about her. This morning she was as white as a sheet now she's got a glow about her. I shook my head maybe I was just seeing things.

We dropped Meg off then went home, Christine headed straight for the bedroom. I locked up the house and followed her, she was asleep. She looked so peaceful. I closed the door and went for my music room I needed to work on the score for the third act.

He watched them pull into the staff parking lot and waited all day till they left with Meg. He followed them all the way home, _Tomorrow Christine you will be mine again. _he thought as he drove off into the night.

**Short chapter I know but the next one should be longer, LOL! **

*****_**I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****


	27. It's Going To Be A Night To Remember

**It's Gonna Be A Night To Remember**

**Twenty Seven**

**Christine's POV**

I open my eyes slowly. I didn't feel sick I guess that's good but it'll come later this I know, I'm sure glad that health class was a requirement. I noticed a note on the night stand I rub my eyes then grabbed the note.

_Christine,_

_I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful, I have to help prepare for the ball tonight but I'll be home later to pick you up. Please be ready_

_I love you,_

_Erik_

Glancing at the clock I had a while before I needed to start getting ready. I lie back down looking up at the ceiling, thinking on how I'm going to tell him. Will he be excited? Will he mad? Does he even want a child? Will he want me anymore? I didn't know what to think.

And for some reason I had odd feeling, something about tonight doesn't seem right. I shook it off as nerves. I decided to get up and stop worrying myself today all I want is to be happy.

**Erik's POV **

Decorations are a pain. But they needed my brilliant ideas for tonight, it kept me busy though if couldn't find something to keep me busy I'd be worried about Christine. Something about her wasn't right, I'm probably over thinking this she's fine and we're going to have a great time tonight.

Though I had weird feeling about it.

**Christine's POV**

_Yes,_ a shower is just what I needed. Wrapping a towel around myself I run back to the bed room grab things and dress and go straight back to the bathroom. I didn't wear make up and Erik told that I'm beautiful without but tonight I'm going to wear it.

Make-up took half hour now it was time for hair, _great this is going to be fun _I thought bitterly. Once my hair was done I stepped into my dress and looked in the mirror to give myself for an over view. The dress was a long simple yet elegant red dress and with my hair half up I thought I looked good but Erik may think otherwise.

**Erik's POV **

Finally, the bloody decorations were finished now I can go ready myself and get Christine. I decided to change at the theatre because I wanted to be surprised when I got Christine, with my costume on, Red Death, I glance at myself and I saw my reflection.

Normally I hate looking at myself in the mirror, for obvious reasons, but when I saw my reflection I saw for the first time that I was happy and I found myself looking in the mirror with pride.

I turned my heel heading for my car.

**Christine's POV**

I pacing back and forth in the living room, nervous. My heart began to race when I heard his car pull in I stopped dead in my tracks, he opened the front door and then he saw me I swear I saw him stop breathing.

"Christine your so beautiful." he finally said. I blushed looking down.

"Thank you."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't grab you and throw you in bed?" he joked.

"Because it would be rude not to show up," I teased.

He walked to me then he cupped his hand on my cheek, "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back then he kissed me, one his passionate kisses that left me weak at the knees.

**Erik's POV**

"I'm glad it's a masked ball it's nice not too wear my disguise for once." she said. We in the car making our there.

"I am too but you should be cautious though. In fact I'd prefer that you stay near me." I told her.

"I will." she promised. I held her hand for the rest of the way.

Thankfully I could park where the employees park and not have to deal with that insane traffic by the main lobby. I helped Christine out then helped her adjust her mask she was beautiful I thank God everyday for bringing her into my life.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded I offered her my elbow and she took it. We entered and I heard her gasp she was awe struck by it all. I smiled knowing that she like everything.

The music was playing a lively cheerful tune but that feeling from was back I shook away. Tonight I wanted to have a good time with my wife.

Three dances later Christine and I made our way to get drinks. I hand her a water and for myself a brandy, "Are you having a good time?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm having a wonderful time." she smiled brightly a smile that I haven't seen in a while.

I looked around and my eyes fell on this one person dressed in a suit and black mask, he looked straight at me. I had a bad feeling about this character his eyes were cold and his expression was emotionless, a couple dancing got in the way and when they moved he was gone.

"Erik is everything alright?"

I turned my head at the sound of her voice, "Is everything alright?"

I brushed the uneasy feeling. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" she shrugged and looked unconvinced.

A slow dancing song came on I offered my hand she accepted.

I pulled her in close and held her close I felt as if something would snatch her away.

"Erik, there's something I have to tell you." Christine whispered to me.

I stopped us both and looked into her eyes, "What is it?"

"Erik, I-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's that time of the night where a gentlemen must ask a lady he did not come with for a dance." said the lead singer of the band.

Before I had time to react Christine was dragged away by someone, and before I could go after her I was pulled into dancing with a women dressed as Egyptian queen.

**Christine's POV**

_Damn! I was so close to telling him had it not been for this person who tore me away from him. Who is this person?_

The band was playing a cheerful waltz I was anything but cheerful. "Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I think if I told you it would ruin the point of a masked ball, don't you think ?" he answered with voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"I guess your right." I said. I looked around for Erik it made me nervous when I couldn't spot him.

"Looking for someone?" my partner asked me. When I made contact with his eyes I wanted to get away, they were cold, emotionless, and cruel. I felt as if I knew those eyes thankfully the song ended.

"Excuse me I may I have the next dance?" asked a voice I was relieved to hear. I turned to find Erik offering his hand I took it with a second thought. His eyes weren't on me they were on my dance partner, thought my dance partner's eyes were cold Erik's eyes were filled with rage.

"It was a lovely dance Miss maybe we'll see each other again soon." he strode off then. Something didn't feel right when he said that.

"Maybe we should leave." Erik suggested but I didn't hear him something about that man was too familiar.

"Wasn't there something you were going to tell me?" Erik tried again.

I snapped out my deep thought then, "Oh right, Erik I'm-" darkness then. Screams, gasps, and glasses breaking was all I heard. "Erik where are you?" I couldn't see anything I stayed put.

"I'm right here." he took my hands then wrapped his arms around me.

**Erik's POV**

"Oh right, Erik I'm-" blackout. Instant darkness erupted the party, luckily I can see in pitch black darkness. I grab a hold of Christine trying to make our way to the exit, "Erik what's going on?"

"Either the power is out or someone is messing around." I told her as calmly as I could. Asking me to hide my anger when I'm in rage is like asking someone jump off the Empire State Building and live, impossible. "It'll be ok just let me get us to the car and-" something hit my head then and all remember is pain and Christine screaming.

They were just murmurs but the voice got clearer and clearer, I felt like the world was spinning I slowly opened my eyes at first everything was blurry then everything became clear.

"How do you feel Mr. Destler?" ask the paramedic. His seemed to echo I tried to think straight but everything was still spinning. I tried sitting up, slowly.

"Easy Mr. Destler." said the paramedic.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were unconscious." he informed me.

"How?" I asked getting irritated, then it hit me.

"Where is she?" not looking at the paramedic.

"Who?"

"The woman I was with." I looked at him now, he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Mr. Destler there was no woman with you when we found you." he said.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! _I shot up not caring about the dizziness or ignoring the paramedics protests that bastard had found her and now has her. By God I will kill him.

Once I made it to my car I took out my phone and dialed.

"Hello?" answered Nadir.

"He has her." I said getting to the point.

"What? How?"

"I'll explain later, possibly." I said in low voice.

"Erik what are you going to do?" he asked but I had a feeling he already knew.

"I'm going to get her back." I snapped the phone shut.

*****_**I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****

**I apologize you guys for the delay in updating both stories, school has been crazy but it's all over now and I can focus on finishing them this summer. Thank you so much for being very patient and for still reading it. Please enjoy and review!**

**~Ariel~**


	28. It's Over

**It's Over**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Christine's POV**

It all happened so fast. The lights went out Erik trying to lead me then he disappeared then I felt someone grabbing me then blackout.

I awoke with my head pounding but I couldn't remember being put in a bed, come to think of it I don't remember Erik taking us home. I shot up and froze. I was in my room and not the room Erik and I shared, it was _my _room. It hit me then, the mysterious stranger at the ball it was him he planned that whole thing. _NO!_

I slid out of the bed and discovered that I was in a night dress. It was white revealing cleavage and it didn't go past my knees. He put me in this? That thought made me sick, _oh no_ if he finds out about the baby who knows what he'll do. If tries to hit I'm going to make sure he misses my stomach.

I heard foot steps approaching I froze in my place. The door opened revealing the very man I despised. "Oh your up, good." showing a smile that sent a chill down my bone.

I stayed silent. "Sleep well?" asking in a innocent tone.

Silence.

"You know I've missed you." Walking oh so slowly towards me. I couldn't move.

He was arms length away I mentally prepared myself for anything, "Won't you say anything to me?" putting his hand on my cheek.

Without warning he slapped me knocking me to the floor, he crouched down and grabbed my hair.

"Listen you little slut you think that masked freak was going to protect you? I'd like to see him try to come after you cause if he does he's a dead man." He pulled out a silver gun. "Now I'm going to go out and get a few things for this evening and to make sure you don't go anywhere your room door will be locked." Releasing me so hard it caused my head to hit the floor with a thud.

He stood up he kicked my side. "I've really missed you." he said in a sinister tone.

When he left I started crying, loudly. I wanted Erik I wanted his strong arms around me, his voice to sooth me, his kiss to calm me, does he even know I'm missing? Is he going to find a way to get me back? Of course he will, I hope.

**Erik's POV**

Cameras were still set up in James' home, Nadir took time in hiding one in every room. And what I witnessed sent me over the top. The son of a bitch slapped her, grabbed her, and kicked her I've had enough. "Why are we standing here why not go get her?" I hissed at Nadir.

"Because that's what he wants, if you go get her now he'll make it look like your kidnapping her." he said

"Well I'm not just going to stand here and let her stuffer, I promised to protect her!" I yelled. "I promised her and I failed. I told her that I wouldn't let him near her again and I failed." I sank to the floor putting my hands in my face. Nadir put his hand on my shoulder.

"Erik we're going to get her back we need a plan first."

I knew Nadir was right I can't fall apart now Christine is depending on me to come to her, if it's a fight James wants it's a fight James will get.

**Christine's POV**

Sun was almost down he'll be here soon and can't let him get away with any longer, first chance I get I'm running.

I hear a car pull into the driveway I look around for anything that might help my escape, nothing.

My door opened then, "Come here now." he commanded. I didn't move I waited to see if I could run now. But luck wasn't on my side he moved toward so quickly then grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. He was on top of me pinning me down, "Your mine!" he said possessively he caught both my wrists in one hand and the other working to free his pants. "Let me go!" I screamed.

_No_, I maneuvered my knee to where it was under his stomach, he was to busy with his pants to notice. He began to use that hand to slide the dress up I had to act now I kneed him hard in the stomach knocking the breath out of him, he rolled off me and I made for the door.

I made out so I started running bare foot I had to get as far I as I can. I rounded a corner and kept running unsure of where to run. I heard tires screeching I picked up the speed I heard the car coming closer and closer "Christine!"

I stopped and turned to find Erik stopping the car and rushing out to me. I ran to him running into his embrace, it would normally crushed me but now I didn't care.

"My God I'm sorry Christine I failed you. Please forgive even though I don't deserve it." he whispered.

"There is nothing to forgive." I assured him. He held me as tight as if to never let me go.

Then we both heard tires screeching. Not far down the street James was in his car speeding towards us, Erik pulled to the car I hurried inside then he got in and sped away.

We sped through many streets but we couldn't shake him, "Erik what are we going to do? He's impossible to lose." I asked panicking.

"I have an idea but I don't know if it'll work." he answered. I looked at him I've that look on his face before he was planning, intensely.

He suddenly turned very sharply he turned into alley, a dead end one at that.

I looked at him franticly, what was he doing? "Erik," he didn't answer he just kept going, "Erik," I said a little louder I was on the verge of screaming. The dead end was closing in and James still behind us. "ERIK!" I screamed as I did he turned sharply again., then stopped.

We both turned to see James' car hit the wall at the end of the alley. The front end of the car was completely destroyed no one could have survived that.

I was proven wrong. The passenger side door open he came out covered in blood and proceeded to after us. I screamed Erik drove away he sped to the theatre his car screeched to a stop. We both got out quickly we ran to employees entrance, he worked to open the door I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.

"Erik!" he looked at me only to see my staring at James limping towards us, "That bastard doesn't give up." Erik hissed. He finally got the door open not moment to soon he pulled me inside and locked it, James started body slamming it on the other side.

"This is getting out of control, come on." he said pulling me along.

We ran to his office then he locked it once we were inside. "Alright it's obvious he's not going to give up till one of us is dead." he said as was ravaging through his desk drawers and pulled out a gun then he looked at me. "I want you to stay here, alright? I will come for you." he said in an assured tone.

"What are going to do?" I said tears were threatening to brake lose.

"I'm going to end him." he said darkly.

Erik please don't, don't go." I plead but I knew him his mind was set.

"Do you want to spend your life hiding or free from him?" he argued.

"Does it have to be you to end him?" I asked.

He didn't answer. "I will come back for you." he said he walked to me and pressed a kiss on my forehead. He walked out the door and was gone.

**Erik's POV**

_Does it have to be you to end him? _her question kept repeating over and over again in my head. I know she doesn't want me to kill but I had no choice, I ran to the door that we came through and I was shocked to what I found.

The door has been busted through, he was inside somewhere I kept to the shadows just in case.

**Christine's POV**

I wasn't going to stand here and let Erik get killed because of me, this all started with me so I'm going to end it.

I snuck out of the office heading for the prop room, hopefully there many sharp objects in there.

I managed to get there I needed something sharp, anything. I looked on a table and, as if Fate was on my side, saw a dagger, perfect. It looked real…

"So found your choice of weapon?"

A cold chill went down my spine. "You know Christine you were pretty sneaky when you disappeared I'll give you that. But you choose to run to a freak? You choose him over me?" his voice getting louder. I turn to face him he was still covered in blood and he had an insane look in his eye.

"Yes I choose him over you, unlike you he's kind and caring terms that your not familiar with." I said bitterly.

"Oh come now, I've been kind and caring. I gave you a home, a room of your own, food, clothing."

"And cuts and bruises." I snapped.

"I only did that because I love you, tough love learn it." he said taking a step towards me.

"No you tortured me, you don't torture someone you love!" I yelled. Then I thought of something. "Why did you kill them?"

"Who?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"My parents." I said loosing my patience. "Why did you kill them?"

"Easy your father had what I wanted." he said calmly. Too calmly.

"Your mother was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he continued, "I wanted to have her but was attracted to your father. I tried to win her over but he somehow charmed her and fell for him. I approached him one day telling that she was mine, of course she refused me and went with him. But I wasn't going to let her slip away that easily so I kept an eye on them from dating to marriage to child birth."

"You should have been my child so I rightfully took what was mine, I broke in one night and your mother had just put you to bed and she was about to join your father when I broke in. I go straight to your room your mother was at your door ready to protect you I shot her and I entered your room. You were neither crying nor sleeping just looking at me with those big brown eyes.'

"Then your father was at the door he was screaming at the loss of his wife, he looked at me then begging me not to take you but I shot him and took you away with me."

My dreams they were never dreams it was a memory, a memory that I saw but never comprehend. Now I knew new found hatred poured through me I will not let him win again.

"I will not let you have control over me anymore you will be ended tonight." I growled. I swiftly grab the dagger ready to end him but he cocked his gun I stopped instantly.

"Come now Christine don't do what your mother did just come with me and you and I can start anew, as husband and wife." He smiled that gave me cold shivers.

"The hell she is." came a voice that neither of us could pinpoint. Relief flooded through me.

"And who are you to stop me Destler!" he yelled looking all round for Erik.

"She was never yours to begin with" Erik spat, "You took what made her parents happy for some sick revenge, and now you try and take what's mine over my dead body your taking her." Erik said.

I tried to find him but I couldn't give him away.

"That can be arranged" he hissed, "Show your face!"

"If I did this would be a fun game" I could hear a smile in voice.

"Coward!" James yelled his hands began to shake making the rattle. We both saw a shadow move James tried shooting at the shadow but failed.

"Come out!" he yelled, "Be man and show yourself!"

Erik came flying out of no where landing behind James before James could act the gun knocked from his hand, James turned to Erik and both began fighting. As they fought they knocked things over I could hear the blows as they hit each other.

I took the dagger I found followed after them, James had forced Erik to the ground and he stood over him, "Now let's see what's hiding behind the mask." he tore Erik's mask away and dropped it.

He turned to me "You choose this over me?"

"Yes" I said

"Well let's change that." h picked up a wooden board ready to hit Erik in the head, I ran to James stabbing the dagger into his back. But nothing happened James dropped the board thankfully missing Erik's head.

He turned and looked at me, "You bitch!" he backhanded me hard enough it knocked me backwards causing me to hit my head hard on the floor.

The last thing I remember was Erik face.

**Erik's POV**

"NO!" her body looked lifeless. I summed all of strength and stood in a flash grabbing James's head forcing him to look at me "You no longer live on to torment her." I hissed in a second I snapped his neck ending him.

As soon his body fell to the ground I ran to Christine, I kneel next her I check her pulse I could feel it faintly. I scooped her in my arms and carried her up stairs I heard sirens and then I spotted the police. One of the officers noticed me ran to me "Sir what happened here?" he questioned

"It will be explained but I need to get her a hospital." I held her in my arms as we rush to her to an ambulance. They set her in a stretcher and secured her I sat next to her and the ambulance sped to hospital.

Once we arrived they had me wait in waiting room, I realized I wasn't wearing my mask and people were staring but for once I didn't care my mind focused on Christine praying that she would survive.

5 hours later….

I sat waiting for doctor to come out and say something, anything. Finally he came out I stood instantly walking to him. "She is going to be fine, just a blow to the head she just needs rest. But she will be fine both are fine." he said.

"Both?" I asked, confused.

"You wife is pregnant." the doctor confirmed.

I stood there in shock that explains her weird behavior, she is pregnant with my child our child.

"Can I see her?" I asked. He nodded and showed me to her room. There she lay not moving but she was breathing I walked in the doctor closed the door.

I pulled a chair next to her bed and held her hand. I gently squeeze it letting her know it's all over.

12 hours later

**Christine's POV**

I awoke to an annoying beeping sound and something had my hand. I open my eyes and at first everything is blurry I blink several times and everything became clearer.

"And Sleeping Beauty awakes." I turn to find Erik unmasked I smiled his face was such a welcoming sight.

"What happened?" I asked my voice a croaky. I tried to remember but all remember is James backhanding me and everything went black.

"Don't worry James will no longer us, we are free." he smiled gently squeezing my hand.

I smiled back then I remembered, "Erik I have something to tell you…"

"I know" he finished. He smiled even wider "When were going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you at the ball but then James kind of irrupted that." I said. "Are you upset?"

"Why would I be upset? I'm thrilled! Your gave me the most amazing gift I could ever ask for, your love. Now your giving me a child I couldn't be more happier than that. I love you, Christine."

"I love you Erik." he leaned forward he kissed me passionately.

"I don't know if I'll be a good father though." he whispered.

"Your going to be a wonderful father." I whispered back then I returned his kiss.

Things were much better now that James was out of the picture, everything was explained to the police and the story was covered up as accident. I was finally free to live my life again but this time as a free girl, I surprised Meg and explained everything since the last time she saw me. She was happy to know that James was gone and I was free.

I went back to school and at first it was hard to catch up from the past months I was gone but with Erik's help I was on track and ready to graduate. I grow a little stomach by the time I graduated I was due for a winter baby Erik and I were excited. Weeks after I graduated I went to find out if I was having a girl or a boy. We having a baby girl.

Erik promised me after the baby was born he will a position set up for me in his theatre. I was so grateful to him for everything he's done for me, God has sent me an angel. And he had kept his promise, I had an angel's promise.


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

17 years later…..

**Emily's POV**

I shut the door behind me, "Anyone home?" I called out. No one answered.

Mom and dad must still be at the theatre I head for my room setting my backpack on the bed and head for the kitchen for some water.

I took a healthy drink when I heard music, I knew dad must have been in his music room and didn't hear me. I rush down to see him he was writing notes on paper I wanted to surprise him but, "I know your there Em." he said not looking from his notes.

Dang it! How does he do that? "How was your day sweetie?" he asked turning to me smiling, his white mask gleaming.

"Good." I replied he got up to give me a hug. I returned that hug. "Where's mom?" I asked. "She is still at the theatre apparently the was a crisis that could not be solved with out her." dad said walking us back up stairs.

"So she left me in charge of dinner." he said.

"Can I help with that?"

"Of course sweetheart." he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

About two hours later father and I heard the door open then close mom was home. She walked into the kitchen and she smiled at me and dad, my father always tells me that I'm very beautiful like my mother but I think my mother was way more beautiful.

"Smells like something good is cooking." mother said.

"Yes with a little help from Emily I managed." father gestured to me then chuckled. Mom laughed too, "I see that I'm going to go freshen up then I will help with the rest." she said.

I absent mindedly began to hum and I didn't realize it until dad said something. "You are so much like your mother." he commented.

"How?" I asked. I had some of my mothers habits but I had a few of my own. And I inherited her long brown hair but instead of curls mine is straight, her brown eyes, her stubbornness, and her singing voice.

"Little things you do Em just remind me of her." he explained.

I smiled I knew my father loved my mother very much, they once told me what happened when they first met my mother facing horrible horrors and father wasn't treated the way he should have been. But they met things changed and once they me things were so much better.

Sometimes I feel sorry for my parents because they have the best childhood but they had each other and they couldn't be more happier. Father opened a special position at the theatre for mom and she has been at that job for seventeen years and she loves it.

Mom walked in then. "Ok I'm starved." dad and I both laughed. All three of us set the table and began to eat. Afterwards we cleaned up and I had homework to do.

Hour later I get a knock on my door. "May I come in Emily?" ask mom.

"Yeah" turning her she sat on my bed.

"Have you decided on what your going to do, you graduate in this year honey." mom said.

"I'm just worried I wont be able to pass to get into Julliard." I said worryingly. I've wanted to go to Julliard since I was ten I've hard to do so. "I don't want to theatre here I want to earn it not be in it because my parents both work there."

"I understand sweetheart you'll pass your exams and you'll be able to go to Julliard, your smart and your strong and very stubborn." she chuckled.

I knew mom was right I just needed to have confidence. "Now sleep those exams require sharp minds." she said

"Yes mom" she left my room and I prepared for bed.

My exams were not that bad I passed all with flying colors, and three days later dad handed me a letter from Julliard I was accepted and was to began that following fall.

We when out to celebrate that night then later my friends called and wanted to celebrate with me. Mom and dad let me go and they went home.

Erik pulled his car in the drive way and turned the car off, he locked the door for both him and his wife. As soon as he walked into the living room and that letter was all he could see. He couldn't believe it his little girl was going to college.

"Erik what's wrong?" Christine hugged him from behind.

"It seems like yesterday she just a baby and she's all grown up." he said Christine understood he loved their daughter dearly as did she. "We knew this day would come. Emily is a strong girl she'll be fine where ever she goes." she said.

"I know." he said with a sigh. He turned to face her "It's just it'll be hard to say good bye."

"Let's not think about that now let's focus on the time we have with her." she said and he nodded.

He pulled out of her embrace and turned on some soft music. "May I have this dance?" he asked as he hold out his hand.

"Yes you may." he took her hand and glided her into a slow dance.

THE END

**Well you guys this the end, I want to take this to apologize for making you guys wait so long. I am deeply sorry for this hope you guys enjoyed this story and would read my other story (still in progress) **_**Twas Beauty that loved the Beast. **_**Again I'm sorry for the long wait, and for those of you who waited thank you for staying with me and reading this story I enjoyed writing it and enjoyed your comments. And Emily their daughter I imagined her like the girl in the movie the blind side. Thank you to all and I hope you enjoyed this. ~Ariel~**

_***Disclaimer I do not own any phantom character this is just for fun***_


End file.
